A NotSoNormal Week 2
by Bluesaber3
Summary: It's back! Join Anakin, Ahsoka, and lots of other friends from the Clone Wars universe as they do a bunch of random and hilarious things. Warning: may cause uncontrollable laughing in certain individuals. :D Rated k plus just for safety.
1. Come Back in Winter

**It's here! You knew it was coming, it's A NOT-SO-NORMAL WEEK 2! After finishing the first A Not-So-Normal Week, (which happens to be my most popular story to date) several readers were disappointed it was over. Truth is, after trying to write another story (which i did complete :D) I found that i really missed A Not-So-Normal Week. So it's back, and hopefully more awesome than ever!**

**Disclaimer: Fluffy say that i no own star wars. Who's Fluffy? Read on, my friend. ;)**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Magazines, opera music, and... invisible bears?**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 1: Come Back in Winter**

Ahsoka Tano was sprawled out on the couch, bored out of her mind. As usual.

But that was about to end. How? Well, let's find out.

"Ahsoka!" Shouted Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master. He walked into the room holding a stack of miscellaneous-looking papers.

Ahsoka hopped off the couch. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Mail's here," Anakin said, handing Ahsoka some of the pile.

Ahsoka took it. There was a couple advertisements from her favorite stores, and a letter from her friend Barriss Offee. But what really caught her attention was a slender magazine at the bottom of the pile. She pulled it out and gasped. "Oh. My. Gosh." She breathed.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her.

"It's the new issue of _101 Things to Do When You're Bored_!" Ahsoka exclaimed in excitement.

"Sweet, _finally_," Anakin muttered, "that took like, a whole month!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "That's because there's only one new issue per month."

"Oh," Anakin said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ahsoka cried. "Let's do something from the magazine!"

Ahsoka opened the magazine to the first page.

She read, _1, make up a silly, rhyming poem about another person in the room._

Anakin and Ahsoka smirked at each other and took out papers and pencils.

Ahsoka thoughtfully chewed her lip as she tried to come up with a good one.

Anakin, on the other hand, started writing furiously, leaving Ahsoka only _imagining _what he could possibly be writing.

Ahsoka wrote one line- _My master's name is Anakin Skywalker, _but then with a groan she erased it.

Anakin laughed. "Snips, let it come from your heart. Even funny poems have to come from the heart."

Ahsoka was taken aback. "Uh, I'll try, Skyguy, but that sounded really weird coming from you." Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea; and she began to scribble in her own, unreadable handwriting.

Several minutes later, Ahsoka set down her pencil. "Done!" She declared.

"Cool, me too!" Anakin replied, "You go first."

Clearing her throat, Ahsoka held up her paper and began to read,

"Anakin, Anakin,

"He is my master,

"He is not a mannequin,

"But I can run faster.

"He's weird and he's kooky,

"All that and more,

"He's really kind of spooky,

"And he likes the candy store.

"So that is my poem,

"About my friend,

"And now you can show him,

"That this is my poem's end."

Ahsoka ended by bursting out laughing hysterically.

Anakin frowned at her. "My poem will be way better, and you know why?"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Anakin beamed. "'Cause I've turned it into a song!"

The lights dimmed and a bright, blue spotlight shone down on him. A curtain pulled back, revealing Kit Fisto's monkey orchestra wearing suits and dark sunglasses.

Anakin put on some sunglasses as well and Force pulled a microphone to himself.

The monkeys began to play smooth, jazz-type music.

"Ohhhhh-oh-oh-oh," Anakin began to sing, "Yeaaaaaaaaaah, oh yeah…

"I have a Padawan,

"Her name is Ahsoka,

"Her name isn't Ron,

"And don't give her a mocha,

"'Cause she can't,

"Take the caffeine."

He paused to snap his fingers for a few seconds while the monkeys played more music, crescendo-ing into a saxophone solo.

"Her eyes are bright and blue,

"Just like blue rocks,

"And her skin is orange it's true,

"Just like my new socks," Anakin held up his foot to show his bright orange socks,

"So now, I am here to tell you,

"That I'm her master and she's my Padawan, too,"

"Ooh, whoa, ooh whoaaaaaaaaaa,"

He began to get louder as his song was ending,

"And, my, hair. Isn't… BLUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The monkeys ended the song with a loud tuba note.

Ahsoka clapped and cheered tremendously. "That was _beautiful_!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you," Anakin said, Ahsoka still clapping. He took a bow.

Ahsoka giggled. "That was fun."

The monkeys all left.

"Yes, most definitely." Anakin agreed. "Should we do another one?"

"Sure." Ahsoka scanned down the page to find the second thing. She read, _2, attach a rocket to a skateboard and ride it in a hallway._

"That sounds like fun!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Then let's do it!" Ahsoka replied.

The two got a skateboard and attached a small rocket to it.

"Snips, that's not a big enough rocket!" Anakin said with a frown, looking at the tiny, three-inch-long rocket.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Well what do you suggest?"

Anakin darted into the closet and came out with a humongous rocket over three feet long and strapped it to the skateboard.

"Are you sure that isn't just a _little _too much?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Nonsense!" Anakin cried. "You wanna try it first?"

"Ummm,"

"Perfect!" Anakin slapped a helmet on her head and strapped her onto the skateboard.

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried, but Anakin didn't listen, he lit the rocket. "Are you sure this is- ?" The rocket took off and sent Ahsoka speeding down the Jedi Temple hallway.

She whizzed past several Jedi, earning screams and gasps from them all.

It got faster, and faster… Ahsoka pulled out her comlink while on it. "How do you stop this thing?" She shouted.

But she didn't get to hear an answer, because the skateboard crashed violently into a large pile of boxes, and the rocket exploded with a tremendous _BOOOOM!_

Anakin ran down the halls to catch up. "Wow, that thing is _fast_!" He exclaimed, reaching out his hand to help his dazed and dizzy Padawan off the ground.

"Ohhhhh," Ahsoka moaned, "Master… there's… three of you," She shook her head rapidly to clear her dizziness. "Next time, _you _are taking the test run."

Anakin chuckled. "Fair enough. Should we do something else in the magazine?"

"Not yet, I want to rest a little first. I'm still dizzy." Ahsoka said.

"Alright. Let's go and take a break." So they want back to their shared quarters to rest.

Meanwhile… in Kit Fisto's quarters…

"Ah monkeys, don't you just love November?" He asked his monkeys as he cheerily washed some dishes. Wearing his lacy pink apron and maid's hat, Kit happily scrubbed a china plate. There was seemingly nothing that could put a damper on his smiley mood.

One of the monkeys, who was coloring a picture, said something to him in 'monkey language' (or whatever you want to call it).

"Yes, Freddie," Kit said, turning around. His sponge dripped warm soapy water on the ground. "I would certainly say cowboys played ring-around-the-rosie."

The monkey, Freddie, thanked him and continued coloring.

Kit turned back around and began to sing "Jingle Bells" opera-style while he washed a large pot.

Meanwhile, in Mace Windu's quarters… (which happened to be right next to Kit's)

Mace Windu was trying to read a book, when he heard loud, opera singing coming from next door. Kit.

Mace growled angrily and stormed out of his room. He knocked furiously on Kit's door.

Kit opened the door, still wearing his apron and holding his dripping sponge. "Ah, Mace! What brings you here?" He asked, flashing him a broad smile.

"What is that sickening racket I was hearing?" Mace shouted.

"Sickening racket?" Kit paused to listen. "I don't hear anything."

"Well I know it was coming from over here." Mace said.

Kit shrugged. "You just let me know if you hear it again, ok?" He smiled again.

Mace frowned. "Fine. Have a nice day." Kit shut the door and Mace began to walk away slowly.

Kit went back to the sink and began to sing again. Less than two seconds later, he heard knocking.

"I heard it again!" Mace shouted as Kit opened the door.

"I don't hear anything." Kit said, listening again.

Mace turned purple in anger. He stormed away.

Kit shrugged, shut the door, and began to sing again. Mace knocked again. "IT'S BACK!" He shouted in Kit's face.

"Look, Master Windu, I don't hear anything, so maybe you should ask your other neighbor." Kit said. He smiled the biggest smile ever. "And have a wonderful day!"

Mace clenched his teeth. "Yeah right, some wonderful day I'm having," He muttered to himself.

Kit began to sing again and started to dry his just washed dishes.

Mace went to his other neighbor's door and knocked. His other neighbor was Shaak Ti.

Shaak Ti opened the door and smiled. "Master Windu! What brings you to my quarters?" She motioned inside, where the walls were covered in pictures of puppies and posters of other animals. Magazines about veterinarians were all over the floor and on her bed.

"I want to know what that wretched racket is!" Mace gestured to the horrible opera singing in the air.

"I have no idea what that is." Shaak said. "But I do know that you need some green tea." the Togrutan Jedi Master handed Mace a mug of steamy green liquid.

Mace tasted it and coughed. "Master Ti, this is seaweed."

"Well, seaweed's green isn't it?" Shaak answered.

Mace rolled his eyes. "You know what, forget it." He said, and he went back to his quarters and put in earplugs as the annoying opera singing went on.

Meanwhile… back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

After resting for a while, our dynamic duo were ready for action once again.

"What's the next thing in the magazine, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked his Padawan.

"Hmmm," Ahsoka hummed as she scanned the page. She read, _3, annoy someone by spraying fake cheese in their face._

Anakin started laughing.

Ahsoka made a face. "Ewww, I hate fake cheese. It's so…" She shuddered, "I just hate it."

"Well, who are we going to annoy with it?" Anakin asked.

The two suddenly smirked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. "Obi-Wan!" They cried in unison.

_Knock, knock, knock! _Obi-Wan was sipping some blueberry tea, enjoying a peaceful day. No one had annoyed him at all. He was loving it. But when he heard those three knocks at the door, his blood suddenly ran cold.

Fearing the worst, Obi-Wan bit his lip and opened the door.

Anakin and Ahsoka were standing there with two spray cans. They sprayed them in his face, blacking out his vision with gooey, salty, orange stuff. The two started laughing hysterically.

Obi-Wan spluttered and spit out the gross fake cheese. "Anakin and Ahsoka! What did you do that for?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Are you annoyed, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked him with a smile.

Obi-Wan turned red in anger and wiped off all the cheese. "Can you _see_? Of course I'm annoyed!" Obi-Wan yelled in her face.

Ahsoka smiled brighter. "Perfect! It worked, Master!"

Anakin was still laughing. "Tell me about it! That was _hysterical_!"

"You're both insane." Obi-Wan said to them, and he slammed his door.

But what he didn't know was Anakin's tunic had gotten stuck in the door. "Hey! Obi-Wan, open the door!" Anakin exclaimed, knocking furiously.

Obi-Wan, inside the room, crossed his arms. "No. Go away!"

"But, Obi-Wan!" Anakin wailed.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber. "There are other ways to do it." She carefully lowered her lightsaber and was about to cut the piece of tunic from the door, when suddenly Mace came running.

"Padawan Tano!" He exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing, trying to kill your Master?"

"W-What?" Ahsoka cried. "I'm not trying to kill him!"

"I've caught you red handed." Mace said.

"Um, Master Windu, her hands are orange." Anakin said. "And she wasn't trying to kill me."

"Yes she was! She needs to go to the Republic jail!" Mace exclaimed.

"What?" Ahsoka and Anakin exclaimed in unison.

But Yoda came in at that moment. "Master Window! Trying to do, what are you?"

"IT'S _WINDU_!" Mace shouted louder than ever.

"He was trying to take Ahsoka to jail!" Anakin said.

Yoda looked confused. "Do what did she?"

"Nothing." Anakin said.

"Master Window, unacceptable is this behavior! To jail, _you _must go!" Yoda said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Mace wailed.

But at that moment, Plo Koon runs in. "Dudes, what's going on?"

Everyone starting talking at once.

"Master Windu tried to take me to jail!" Exclaimed Ahsoka.

"Yoda tried to take _me _to jail!" Cried Windu.

"I'm hungry!" Wailed Anakin.

Obi-Wan suddenly opens his door, freeing Anakin's tunic. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Yoda started walking away.

"Yoda, where are you going?" Mace asked him.

"Chaos there is too much of. Coming back in winter I am." Yoda said.

"That's a long time from now." Ahsoka pointed out.

But Yoda just made a short "humph!", showing them that he was ignoring them, and he walked away.

The rest of them stood in silence for a whole minute.

Finally, Obi-Wan said, "So what ever was going on?"

Everyone started talking at once. Again.

But this time, you couldn't even hear anyone in the babble.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan screamed. "Forget I ever asked!" And he ran back into his quarters and shut the door.

Plo shrugged. "Well, see ya later dudes." He said, and he left.

Mace frowned. "I'm leaving too. But I'm watching you two." He said, and he stared at Anakin and Ahsoka as he walked away backwards- until he hit a trash can. He groaned and walked swiftly away.

That left Anakin and Ahsoka standing alone in the hallway.

"Hey Master, is that a baby polar bear?" Ahsoka asked out of the blue.

"Polar bear?" Anakin echoed. "I don't see a polar bear."

"It's over there," Ahsoka pointed down the hallway.

"There's nothing there, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Yes there is! I see it." Ahsoka protested.

"You're seeing things, Snips. Let's go back to our quarters, you've _obviously _had enough adventures for one day." Anakin said.

"But it's really there, Master!" Ahsoka protested.

"Look, Ahsoka, I know you're a little kooky, but if you're hallucinating, maybe we should consider going to the Healers." Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's really there." She repeated. She started calling out, "Here little polar bear, come here! It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," She started petting the air.

"Snips, are you feeling alright?" Anakin asked her, starting to get worried.

Ahsoka looked up from the 'polar bear' and pursed her lips. "Skyguy, I'm completely fine. Can't you see the polar bear?" she bent back down. "Why don't you go show Master Skyguy you're real."

Anakin frowned. "Ahsoka, I'm serious-" Suddenly Anakin felt something hit his leg. "What was that?" He cried.

"It's the polar bear." Ahsoka said, petting it again. "You're sooooo cute!" She said to it.

"It's- it's invisible!" Anakin said. He bent down and indeed felt the soft fur. He felt a cold, wet nose nuzzle on his face. "This can't be possible. Polar bears aren't invisible."

"It's not invisible." Ahsoka said.

"Yes it is." Anakin replied.

"Then how come _I _can see it?" Ahsoka protested.

"I don't know. Maybe it doesn't want me to see it." Anakin said.

"Can I keep it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please?" Ahsoka pleaded.

"Fine, but if it causes any trouble, we're getting rid of it." Anakin said.

"YAY!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I'm going to name you Fluffy." She said to the polar bear.

Anakin heard a soft purr come from the polar bear and he sighed as they went back to their quarters.

Ahsoka brought Fluffy inside and showed her around. The Padawan then grabbed a bowl and put some fish in it. "Do you like fish?" She asked the little bear.

She heard a little noise back, knowing the bear was agreeing. "Good." Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed and crossed his arms. How could a polar bear be invisible? That's not possible. And moreover, how could Ahsoka see it? He watched in astonishment as the fish suddenly disappeared as the bear ate them. Maybe _he _was the one going crazy.

Ahsoka noticed him staring into space. "What's the matter, Master?" She asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Anakin said, "I just can't understand why I can't see the bear and you can."

Ahsoka chuckled. "It's ok, Fluffy still likes you." She bent down to ruffle the bear's fur. "Isn't that right Fluffy?" She cooed. Fluffy purred in agreement.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he sighed, "sometimes I wonder which of us is crazier."

Ahsoka looked up from Fluffy. "You're not implying we do another one of those crazy insanity contests are you? I'm _not _doing that again."

"No, no, I was just wondering." Anakin said.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Anakin smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going somewhere tomorrow." Anakin said with a grin.

Ahsoka paled. "Please, _please _tell me it's not a Slimy Fish concert."

Anakin laughed. "Definitely not, don't worry. But you're really going to like it."

"What will we do with Fluffy?" Ahsoka asked.

"You can ask one of your friends to take care of him." Anakin said.

"Master, Fluffy's a girl." Ahsoka said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oops! Sorry, your friends can take care of _her_." Anakin corrected himself.

"That's better. I'll call Barriss and ask her if she can take care of her." Ahsoka said. She pulled out her cell phone. "Hello? Barriss? This is Ahsoka… yeah… uh huh, I was wondering if you could take care of my new pet polar bear. … yeah, I know, I just found her today, Master Skywalker said I could keep her. Yep, ok. Thank you so much. Yeah, I don't know how long it will be, but all you have to do is feed her some fish. Yeah, ok thank you again! See you tomorrow!" Ahsoka hung up. "She can do it!"

"That's great. Now let's eat dinner, we need to pack." Anakin said.

"Pack? For what?" Ahsoka said.

"You'll see." Anakin said with a grin.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of A Not-So-Normal Week 2! Stay tuned for Chapter 2! **


	2. The Great Place With Lots of Beaches

**Chapter 2! YAY! I'm so excited to be finally writing this story, it's so much fun to write.**

**Author's note about this chapter: In this chapter, Anakin and Ahsoka go on vacation on an airplane. Yes. An airplane. I know that Star-Wars-technically that would not be something they'd do. But for the sake of 'what if?' and hilarity, it's gonna happen anyway. :D hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Ahsoka got a new magazine in the mail, Mace was annoyed by Kit's opera, and Ahsoka found a new pet which she named Fluffy.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Anakin and Ahsoka are going on a vacation, and someone else can't see Fluffy...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 2: The Great Place With Lots of Beaches**

It was morning on the following day after Ahsoka had found Fluffy.

Ahsoka had just gotten up and was eating breakfast with Anakin -and Fluffy-. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going on a vacation to the beach!" Anakin said.

"There are beaches on Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked. She rarely went to the beach, in fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been to one.

"No, we're going to go on an airplane to the planet where they have beaches." Anakin said.

"What's an airplane?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's a kind of ship." Anakin said.

"Whatever you say." Ahsoka said.

After breakfast they packed their suitcases. "It's time to drop Fluffy off at Barriss's place now." Ahsoka said, zipping her suitcase.

"Alright. You do that, I'm going to finish packing." Anakin said.

So Ahsoka went to Barriss (and her master, Luminara Unduli)'s quarters. "Hi, Barriss!" Ahsoka said as Barriss opened the door.

Barriss looked down and saw a small, fuzzy polar bear rubbing its head on Ahsoka's leg.

"Awww!" Barriss exclaimed. She reached down to pet the bear. "You're sooooo cute!"

Fluffy looked up at Barriss with her sparkly, brown eyes and purred.

Ahsoka bent down and ruffled Fluffy's fur, scratching her ears. "Yes, Fluffy has to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen."

"I can't argue with you there." Barriss said, stroking Fluffy's cheek. "She's a cutie."

"So, I really have to get going, but here's Fluffy's fish supply." Ahsoka handed Barriss a large container.

"Thanks. We're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Fluffy?" Barriss said to the polar bear.

The bear made a soft, happy growl. "Good Fluffy." Ahsoka said. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

Fluffy made a little cry and jumped into Ahsoka's arms.

"It's- ok, I'm coming- back!" Ahsoka said in a strained voice. Fluffy was a lot heavier than she looked. Ahsoka set her down gently. "Phew!" Ahsoka said, heaving a sigh of relief.

Barriss chuckled. "Have fun!"

"We will!" Ahsoka said, and she walked away.

Barriss smiled at Fluffy. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

Luminara suddenly walks in. "Ah, there you are, Barriss. Was that Ahsoka dropping off her pet?"

"Yep. She's right here." Barriss motioned to Fluffy.

"What? I don't see anything." Luminara said.

"Well, she's standing right next to me." Barriss said. She pet Fluffy.

"Um, please don't tell me this is another one of Ahsoka's _imaginary _pets." Luminara said with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Barriss was shocked. "How come you can't see Fluffy?"

"Did Ahsoka mention she can turn invisible?" Luminara said sarcastically.

Barriss frowned. "It's ok, Fluffy. I'll take care of you."

Fluffy licked Barriss's hand.

Meanwhile, back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished getting all their stuff together.

"Leave your lightsaber in your suitcase, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Why?" Ahsoka looked shocked.

"They won't let you take it on the plane. If you do bring it in your carryon, they'll take it." Anakin said.

"They will?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep. Now do it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka still looked unsure, but stuffed her lightsaber in the front pocket of her suitcase.

"Let's go wait for the taxi, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Ok!" Ahsoka replied.

The two went outside and waited for a few minutes. Soon, a yellow speeder with the words "Taxi Service" on the side drove up. "Welcome to Taxi Service! I'm Jim, and I will be driving you wherever you need to go."

"We need to go to the airport." Anakin said.

"Airport. Ok! Get in," Jim motioned for them to get inside.

Ahsoka and Anakin climbed in and buckled their seatbelts.

The taxi man drove off, and very soon they were at the airport. "Have a nice trip!" Said Jim.

Anakin handed him some credits and thanked him.

The two then entered the airport and got in line to check in their luggage.

"Welcome to Galactic City airport!" Said the cheery woman at the counter once they got through the line.

"Thank you." He handed the woman their tickets.

"Ah, the great planet with lots of beaches," She said as she pulled their luggage onto the conveyor belt.

"It's not really called that," Anakin said.

"Well, I know that, but I am so bad with names." The woman winked. "Have a nice flight!"

Anakin thanked her and they went to sit on the comfy airport chairs.

"When do we get on the airplane?" Ahsoka asked.

"Soon. First we need to go through security." Anakin said. He glanced over at her. "You _did _leave your lightsaber in your suitcase, right?"

"Just like you told me!" Ahsoka said with a big grin.

"Good girl," Anakin said, patting Ahsoka on the head as she giggled. "Let's go, there's plenty of time to do other stuff after we get through the security."

The master and Padawan duo walked up to the security scan.

"Good morning," The security man said. "Please go through the scanner one at a time."

Anakin set his carryon on the x-ray belt and walked through the scanner.

"You're all clear. Next!" The security man called.

Ahsoka walked through and heard a beep. "What was that?" She asked.

"Metal detector. Got anything in your pockets?" The security officer asked her.

"Oh, sure, lots of things!" Ahsoka said.

"Like what? Empty it out. All of it." The officer said, his arms crossed.

"All of it? Ok," Ahsoka reached into her tiny pocket and pulled out a marble. Then a ball. Then a rubber duck, TV, ceiling fan, and coffee maker.

The officer stood with his jaw on the ground.

Ahsoka then pulled out a car, a house, a jet liner, a couple of hockey pucks, a small garden, a piano, three couches, and an apple.

"Wow, you cleaned out a lot of it, huh, Snips?" Anakin asked, hidden behind the house. The entire security area was filled with Ahsoka's stuff. People were shouting and complaining because of the hold up.

The officer was speechless. Finally another officer stepped in. "Just take your stuff and move along, you're causing a hold up!"

"You don't want me to empty the other one?" Ahsoka asked.

"NO! I mean- no, it's ok, move along." The officer said.

Ahsoka shrugged and took everything and put it back. The first officer fainted.

Anakin and Ahsoka were allowed to move on, and they were at last in the vast area of food and gift shops that was the rest of the airport.

"This place is huge!" Ahsoka said.

"Yep. Our plane is in Gate B13." Anakin replied.

"When does the plane leave?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Pretty soon, we should probably be getting over there." Anakin said.

So Anakin and Ahsoka walked to Gate B13.

Less than five minutes of sitting in the waiting chairs later, they heard, "Attention, flight to the great place with lots of beaches is boarding now in Gate B13."

"It's not really called that!" They heard a random dude call out.

The voice replied, "I KNOW THAT! NOW BOARD!"

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "That was weird."

Anakin nodded.

They went to the line. The voice said, "First class, first class elite, awesome people, and pretty much anyone we consider better than other people can board now."

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. They decided to just wait.

Soon, they heard, "Now for all you lowly citizens who happened to get hold of a ticket, or anyone who was too stupid to board earlier can board now."

Ahsoka sighed. Strange, strange people.

The two boarded the plane and found their seats. "Wow, this is really nice!" Ahsoka said, looking out the little, oval-shaped window. She was filled with excitement. She'd never been on an airplane before. Ships? She'd been on tons. But this seemed different.

Soon, everyone was boarded. They heard a voice over the intercom. "Attention, passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we will be leaving for the great place with lots of beaches in five minutes."

"It's not really called that!" Shouted a passenger from the back of the plane.

The pilot's voice replied, "I know. Now please pay attention as one of our flight attendants goes over the emergency procedures."

A girl with a huge, fake-looking smile stood at the front of the plane. "In case of emergencies, pull extremely fragile life vest from under your seat. Because of the rough carpet, it will probably tear. In case of oxygen loss in the cabin, plastic bags will fall from the ceiling. Breath in and out in them until you pass out, then you'll have nothing to worry about! In the event of any other emergency, I'm afraid we can't help you and you're on your own." The flight attendant smiled again. "Enjoy your flight!"

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to take off." Said the pilot.

The plane rolled to the runway, and it sped up.

Ahsoka stared out the window, the adrenaline of the fast speed and new experience flowing through her. She was, quite honestly, a little nervous.

The plane lifted off the ground and soared into the sky. Ahsoka's heart was racing.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Anakin said as they flew higher.

"Yeah…" Ahsoka smirked. "It's a lot better than your flying!"

Anakin frowned and playfully slapped her arm. Ahsoka giggled.

The two sat in silence and staring out the window for about ten minutes. Soon, a different flight attendant came walking by with a refreshment cart. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" Anakin asked.

"Pretty much anything you want." The woman said.

"Like coffee?" Ahsoka piped up.

"Ahsoka-" But Anakin was cut off.

"Yes, we do have coffee." The flight attendant said.

"Yippee! Can I have some?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka-" Anakin was cut off again.

"Sure thing! Here's some coffee!" The flight attendant handed Ahsoka a steaming cup of coffee.

Anakin groaned. "You're going to regret this, Snips."

The flight attendant smiled broadly. "And what would you like, Sir?"

"Just give me some water." He muttered.

The flight attendant poured some water in a small plastic cup and put it on his tray.

"And here are some complimentary peanuts." The flight attendant tossed them each a bag of peanuts.

The flight attendant walked away.

Ahsoka finished her coffee. "This is so much fun!" She squealed, shaking from the caffeine.

Anakin sighed.

Ahsoka took her bag of peanuts and opened it. She plucked a single peanut from the bag and popped it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and coughed. "Yuck! These peanuts are disgusting!" She quickly spit them out in a napkin.

"Ahsoka, keep it down, some people are trying to sleep." Anakin said.

"Why would they want to sleep?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Maybe they're _tired_. Did you ever think of that?" Anakin asked.

"No way. Why would they be tired! This is so cool!" Ahsoka cried, looking out the window.

"Not everyone drinks caffeine, Ahsoka. For a reason." Anakin replied, sighing exasperatedly.

They sat in silence for some time.

Meanwhile… in Barriss and Luminara's quarters…

"I'm telling you, Master! Fluffy is standing _right there_!" Barriss exclaimed, pointing to the little polar bear, who was rolling around on the couch.

"No, I'm telling _you, _Barriss. There's nothing there!" Luminara argued.

Barriss frowned. "Fine. Think there's nothing there if you want to. I'll take care of Fluffy all by myself."

"So be it. I'm going to go make some tea." Luminara replied.

Four hours later… on the plane…

Ahsoka paged through her magazine. There was nothing they could do from it on a plane.

Anakin was sleeping. Ahsoka had been trying to wake him up so they could do something fun, but it hadn't worked. She decided to try again.

"Master… wake up…" She said softly.

Nothing.

"Master. Wake up." She said a little firmer.

Still nothing.

"MASTER! WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Shushed everyone else on the plane.

Ahsoka cowered back and blushed. "Sorry!" But Anakin _still _hadn't waken up. Ahsoka leaned back in her seat and inwardly groaned.

Suddenly, she heard, "Attention, passengers, this is your pilot speaking, I know I already told you that, but we will be landing in two minutes."

Ahsoka's eyes lit up in excitement. Anakin grunted and woke up. "Where am I?" He mumbled.

Ahsoka giggled. "Silly, Master. We're on the airplane."

"Oh, right," Anakin muttered drowsily.

"The pilot said we would be landing in-" Ahsoka was cut off by the plane dropping abruptly. Heart pounding, Ahsoka gasped. "What was that?"

"The plane is just landing, Ahsoka."

Still trying to overcome the initial shock, Ahsoka tried to take a deep breath. "Kinda scary, but it's been scarier when you fly."

Anakin frowned. "Hey,"

Ahsoka giggled. "I'm not kidding."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

The plane dropped faster and was quickly approaching the airport. Ahsoka's heart beat faster.

Soon the plane came to a jerky stop at the airport. Ahsoka, relieved it was over, fainted.

Anakin sighed. "Wake up, Snips."

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hey, Skyguy, did we make it?"

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, we made it."

"Yay!" Ahsoka cried.

"We have now landed at the great place with lots of beaches, AND I KNOW IT'S NOT CALLED THAT, I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Abnormal Airlines. Enjoy your stay." The pilot's voice said, and the intercom clicked off.

Ahsoka and Anakin waited for some of the people to get off, then they grabbed their carryon suitcases and exited the plane.

On exiting the plane, they entered the beautiful, tropical airport of the great place with lots of beaches. (I know it's not really called that).

"Wow!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She ran to one of the giant windows and looked outside. There was sand and water everywhere. It was so, so, so pretty.

"I know. Beautiful, isn't it?" Anakin said. "Let's go get our luggage."

So the two went to the luggage section, where everyone's luggage was riding around on the spinning conveyor belt.

"Cool!" Ahsoka said. She grabbed her suitcases. Anakin grabbed his.

"We should go check into our hotel now." Anakin said.

"Yippee!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

So the two got in another taxi and were soon at Foamy Beach Inn.

"Welcome to Foamy Beach Inn," Said the Rodian man at the front desk.

"Thank you. I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said.

"Ah, Mr. Skywalker, we've been expecting you." Said the Rodian, looking on a holo-computer for reservation data.

"And this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said.

"So glad you could stay at our hotel, Mr. Skywalker and Ms. Tano." Said the Rodian.

Ahsoka made a face. She'd never been called "Ms. Tano" before. She preferred "Padawan Tano," or just plain "Ahsoka."

"You will be staying in room 540 A. That's on floor five." Said the Rodian. "Enjoy your stay!"

Ahsoka and Anakin took the room keys and their luggage, got into the elevator, and soon arrived at floor five. A minute of searching the floor and they found 540 A.

Anakin opened the door with the key and they went inside.

"Whoa." Ahsoka breathed. She was beyond words in awe. There were two separate small rooms with beds, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom, and a sitting room. It was beautiful. And it was all painted to look like a beach.

"Which one of the bedrooms to you want, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka looked at both of them. She found that one was painted with lots of flowers on the beach, the other was sea turtles on the beach. She decided so Anakin wouldn't have to take the flower one, and she liked it a lot anyway, she would go with the flower room. "The one with flowers." She said.

"Ok. I'll give you a few minutes to settle in, then we can go to the beach!" Anakin said excitedly. "You _did _bring your swimsuit, right?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said, "I wouldn't forget."

So the two spent a few minutes hanging around in the hotel room.

Ahsoka finally decided to get ready, so she grabbed her swimsuit and went in the bathroom to change. She came out two minutes later. The Padawan was wearing her neon green one-piece swimsuit with blue flowers on it. She was also wearing her scuba mask and green flip-flops.

Anakin got ready next, coming out wearing his red and orange striped swimsuit. "Ready to hit the beach, Ahsoka?"

"Yep!" Ahsoka grabbed her towel and a bottle of sunscreen. She slathered on the gooey, white lotion. "You should put some on too." She said to her master as she rubbed the sunscreen in on her arms.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Anakin replied, slipping on his flip-flops.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if that's wise, Master."

"It's not that hot out there." Anakin said.

"Sure it is. The weather is really nice here." Ahsoka said, looking out the window.

"Whatever. I don't need sunscreen." Anakin said with a wave of his hand.

Ahsoka sighed. "Whatever you say, Skyguy."

Anakin smiled. "Let's hit the beach!"

Anakin and Ahsoka opened their hotel room door and stepped outside. Just as they were doing so, their neighboring residents in the hotel room next to them opened.

The two in the other room came out.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at them and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin and Ahsoka cried in unison.

**Who are the duo of the other room? Well, you're just gonna have to stay tuned, because Chapter 3 is on it's way! :D Please review!**


	3. Fun at the Beach

**Chapter 3! YAY! (and oh my gosh did any of you see the preview for next week's episode? Ahsoka's growing up!)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Anakin and Ahsoka went on vacation to the great place with lots of beaches (and i know it's not called that! -wink wink-) and were met by a strange duo they've seen many times before...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Find out the identities of the mysterious two, and many other doings of our Master and Padawan pair as they enjoy the beach...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 3: Fun at the Beach**

"_What are you doing here?" Anakin and Ahsoka cried in unison._

"What are _you _doing here?" Shot back one of the two. The two were none other than Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku.

"We're trying to have a relaxing vacation." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"So are we!" Ventress countered, crossing her arms as well.

Ahsoka looked at them, finding the sight amusing and a bit shocking. Dooku was wearing a neon yellow swimsuit, and Ventress was wearing a sparkly pink bikini.

"Even Sith have to take a vacation once in a while." Dooku pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, that's true, I guess." Anakin said.

"Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

"What is it, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Why don't we form an alliance- you know, just for the vacation. We can all hang out together." She said.

Dooku thought for a moment. "Deal." Then he said, "But _just _for the vacation."

"Agreed." Anakin said.

So after a few minutes of deciding -and arguing about- what they should do, they all decided that Dooku and Anakin would go to the beach, and Ahsoka and Asajj would go to some of the stores and gift shops.

"See ya later, boys!" Ahsoka said, waving as she and Ventress left the hotel. "This is gonna be fun, I've never hung out with a Sith before."

"Neither have I hung out with a Jedi." Ventress said. "It is kind of fun though, taking a break from the war."

"Yeah. I enjoy vacations." Ahsoka replied.

The two found one of the hundreds of small gift shops along the beach.

"Should we look in there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ventress asked back.

"Umm, because I wanted to know?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Well, come on then!" Ventress replied.

Ahsoka and Ventress went into the shop. Ahsoka found a pretty towel with pink fish on it. "Hey, Asajj, this towel would go really nice with your swimsuit."

The Padawan handed Ventress the towel. "You're right, it's pretty."

"I never knew Sith had a sense of fashion." Ahsoka said almost to herself.

Ventress laughed. "Most don't. But I'm a girl, so I try to bring beauty and fashion to the Separatist world."

Ahsoka giggled. "Yeah," She said with a laugh.

Ventress decided to buy the towel, so she did, and she and Ahsoka left the shop. "Where to next?" Ventress asked.

Ahsoka grinned. "Why are you asking me?"

Ventress grinned back. "We should hand out more often."

"I'd love to, but I think the boys aren't gonna let this alliance go longer than the vacation." Ahsoka said, sighing.

Ventress chuckled. "Yes, my master is quite aggressive."

Ahsoka laughed as well. "Hey, same here!"

"Makes you wonder what they're doing right now." Ventress muttered.

Ahsoka almost snorted. "I don't know if we want to find out."

At the volleyball court on the beach:

"No, that was _not _a point!" Anakin and Dooku were in a fierce debate over a stunt Dooku pulled on the court.

"Yes it was. It hit the ground on your side, therefore a point for me." Dooku said in his almost calm arguing matter.

Anakin on the other hand was just about blowing steam out of his ears. "You cheated!"

"I did no such thing." Dooku protested.

"You used the Force!" Anakin cried.

"So? Where in the rules does it say you can't?" Dooku pressed.

"Right… _here_!" Anakin whipped out a book and pointed. "Rule number forty-three thousand, six hundred and two: Using a cheeseburger to block opponent's ball is illegal when playing a seven player game." He read.

Dooku face palmed. "Skywalker," Dooku said, grabbing the book, "this is _One Million Unheard of Rules for Baseball_. And we're not playing a seven player game."

Anakin turned red. "Well you _still _cheated!"

Dooku was getting really mad. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID _TOO!_"

"DID _NOT!_"

Back by the gift shops:

Ahsoka and Ventress heard faint yelling from the distance. "Oh, no," Ahsoka muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "come on, Asajj." Ahsoka began to run in the direction of the volleyball court.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ventress shouted, running to catch up with her.

Ahsoka hadn't even heard her. "Doesn't he have enough sense to keep himself out of trouble?"

"What?" Ventress then understood. "Ohhh," she said, "let's hurry!"

Ahsoka and Ventress arrived panting at the volleyball court on the beach, where Anakin and Dooku were wrestling each other on the ground, Anakin continuously saying, "Did too!" And Dooku, "Did not!"

"Boys!" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs, causing a few random people to look over at them. "What in the galaxy are you doing?"

"Dooku cheated!" Anakin whined.

"For the last time I _did not_!" Dooku shouted back at him.

"Oh yeah?" Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Dooku did the same.

"BOYS!" Ahsoka yelled louder. She stepped closer and pushed the two away from each other. But they completely ignored her, trusting closer again and knocking Ahsoka to the ground.

"I don't think I can stand living in these conditions!" Anakin said.

"Well, guess what?" Dooku shot back, "Neither can I!"

"Alliance is off, Dooku!" Anakin shouted.

"So be it! Good. Bye." Dooku walked swiftly away.

Ahsoka hopped back up and brushed herself off.

Ventress looked back and waved slightly to Ahsoka as her Sith lord master stormed away.

Ahsoka waved back and turned to her own master. "Now what was that all about? I thought for sure you were more mature than that." She said.

"Dooku cheated! I already told you!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Sore loser. You _always_ accuse me of cheating when I'm winning."

"No I don't!" Anakin said.

"Prove it." Ahsoka challenged.

"Ah, ha, ha- so that's the way you wanna play, huh?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka grinned. "Why not?"

So Anakin and Ahsoka set up the volley ball court for a new game. Ahsoka took the first serve, purposely using the Force. She wanted to see how long Anakin could keep his cool with her winning.

Ahsoka was swift and fierce on the court, but she blended it all smoothly so you could barely tell she was actually cheating. She knew Anakin was watching though.

At the end of the game, Ahsoka had gotten ten points, and Anakin- zero.

Anakin furiously wanted to accuse Ahsoka of cheating. But this had been a test for him, so he with much reluctance said, "Good game, Ahsoka."

"Hah!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"What?" Anakin didn't get it.

"I knew that if I challenged you like that, you wouldn't say anything!" Ahsoka replied.

"I still don't know what you mean." Anakin said.

"I cheated on purpose to test your abilities." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"You!" Anakin exclaimed. "You are sooo in trouble, Snips!"

Ahsoka giggled and screamed as Anakin started chasing her and trying to throw sand at her. Then they got in a sand fight. When it was finally over, Anakin brushed sand off his arms. "Ew, I've got sand in my hair." He said, ruffling his hair to get some of the sand out.

"My lekku work to my benefit here," Ahsoka said. She brushed the sand off her blue and white striped head-tails and smiled.

"Heh, lucky." Anakin muttered. He stretched. "I think I'm going to take a nap in the nice, warm sun." Anakin said.

"Ok. Have fun, lazy bones." Ahsoka replied, "I'm going to go snorkeling, I've heard there are some really pretty fish around here."

"Alright. But be careful," Anakin lowered his voice. "they say there's a poisonous laser-eyed shark out there. One look, and you're dead."

Ahsoka gulped. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, so be careful… if you want to come back alive." Anakin lay back in the sand. "Have fun!"

Ahsoka gulped again and uneasily walked to the shore.

Anakin chuckled to himself. The guy laying a few feet off said, "Hey, dude, the laser-eyed shark is just a myth."

Anakin burst out laughing. "I know that! Of course it's not real. I just wanted to scare her."

The other guy looked at him uncertainly. "Ok, whatever you say." He lay back down in the sand.

Anakin did the same, and soon fell asleep.

Ahsoka walked slowly into the warm, tropical water. _Be careful… if you want to come back alive. _Anakin's words haunted her.

_Oh, come _on_, Ahsoka, there's no such things as laser-eyed sharks. _she thought to herself, but saying it was a lot easier than believing it.

The young Padawan slipped on her snorkel mask and walked out further. Finally she lay on her stomach in the water and breathed through the snorkel mask.

There were lots of beautiful fish in the water. Ahsoka saw a school of blue fish, a couple pink seahorses, a strange green fish with three eyes, purple shrimp, and many others. It was beautiful, and Ahsoka was enjoying it very much, but the thought of the laser-eyed shark was still there.

Ahsoka turned over and lay on her back, floating along in the warm water, looking up at the clear sky.

But suddenly her heart skipped a beat when she saw a silvery fin stick up from the water. She went upright in the water.

_No, no, no, this can't be happening! _she thought, _there is no such thing as laser eyed sharks. _but her heart beat faster as the fin moved closer, and closer, and closer-

Ahsoka shut her eyes tight. If she didn't look in the eyes of the shark, she would live.

She thought she was going to die in shock when she felt a rubbery object touch her arm. It was very hard to keep afloat since her heart was going a million miles per hour.

"Please," She whispered, "don't kill me!"

But the Padawan heard a soft click. She cautiously opened her eyes and found a dolphin floating next to her.

Ahsoka breathed a humongous sigh of relief. "You scared me!" She exclaimed.

The dolphin cocked it's head and made a whistle.

Ahsoka looked around herself and saw she had drifted very far from shore. A look underwater showed her she was surrounded by sharp rocks and other dangerous things. "You think you could help me get back to shore, little guy?" She asked the dolphin.

The dolphin clicked, whistled, and flapped it's tail in the water.

Ahsoka thanked it and climbed on it's back. She was amazed, she had never rode a dolphin before.

About ten minutes later…

Anakin woke up from his short nap and saw his Padawan come out from the ocean and collapse on the sand. He got up and ran to her.

Ahsoka was laying on her back on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Ahsoka! Speak to me!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, "just resting."

"Well, don't scare me like that!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka sat up. "Don't scare _you_? You scared me with the whole 'laser-eyed shark' thing."

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Anakin muttered.

"Yes?" Ahsoka pressed.

"There's no such thing as a laser-eyed shark. I was just fooling around." Anakin scraped at the sand with his toe.

Ahsoka frowned. "You're kidding."

Anakin shook his head.

"I can't believe I believed you! Boy, am I stupid." Ahsoka said, laying back into the warm sand. "And by the way, you're mean."

"Don't be mad at me, Ahsoka," Anakin said, "I'm sorry,"

Ahsoka looked up at him and suddenly gasped. "Master…"

"I'll never do it again," Anakin said.

"Master…" Ahsoka's voice was growing increasingly uneasy.

"And I-"

"Master, you'd better look behind you." Ahsoka pointed.

Anakin turned around and found a giant, six-feet-tall, hideous, menacing laser-eyed shark. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed like a little girl and ran around freaking out. Ahsoka curled up in a ball and dared not look into the shark's eyes.

"HAHAHAHAAHA we got you guys _good_!" Came a voice. Ventress and Dooku came out from hiding behind a rock. Dooku was holding a remote.

"There's no such thing as a laser-eyed shark you idiots!" Ventress said, laughing her head off. Dooku and Ventress walked away laughing.

Ahsoka stood and put her hands on her hips, frowning at them as they walked away. "Oh, I'm so glad we ended our alliance with those creeps." She said, shuddering in disgust.

"Yeah, I guess that was for the best." Anakin said.

Ahsoka suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I _told _you to put on sunscreen, Master!" Ahsoka fell over and pounded the sand, still laughing hysterically.

Anakin looked down at himself and saw he had a dark red sunburn all over his body.

"You're redder than I am!" Ahsoka said, stretching out her sunset orange colored arm.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh your head off, go ahead," Anakin muttered, his face even redder from embarrassment.

Ahsoka finally stopped laughing and panted to catch her breath. "Sorry, I just find that really funny." She said, turning over to lay on her back. She rest her hands over her stomach and stared up at the sky for the second time that day.

"It's ok, I guess it is a little funny," Anakin said. Suddenly he smirked. "Hey, watch this!"

Ahsoka watched as Anakin took his blue and white striped towel and twisted it up. He then lay it across his head. He took Ahsoka's sunscreen and drew white marks on his face. "I'm a Togruta!"

Ahsoka burst out laughing again. "That's a really good one!"

"We should take a picture." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was still laughing. "Yeah! Wait, if you're a Togruta, doesn't that mean I should pretend to be a human?"

Anakin grinned. "Yeah!"

So Ahsoka took the sunscreen and put enough on to not rub it in all the way, making her skin appear paler and almost like Anakin's. She took some seaweed and put it on her head. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Anakin said. He found some random guy. "Dude! Will you take our picture?"

The guy looked at the odd man who asked him. "Urmmm, sure?"

"Thank you!" Anakin said. "I'm Togruta, she's human!"

Ahsoka was giggling.

"Uhh, whatever you say, man." Said the other guy.

Ahsoka and Anakin smiled and the guy snapped the picture. Anakin took his camera back. "It's perfect!"

Ahsoka looked at it. "Yeah!"

"That was fun! Thank you random dude!" Anakin said. He shook off the towel and wiped off the sunscreen. Ahsoka rubbed her sunscreen in and revealed her bright orange skin once again. She took off the wet seaweed.

The other guy was a little confused, but he just walked away and tried to forget everything.

Anakin and Ahsoka lay in the sand still laughing.

Once they finally stopped, Ahsoka sighed. "Oh, not again," She mumbled.

"What?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka smiled slightly. "Post-laughing stomach pain." She said.

Anakin chuckled. "Oh."

They lay there for a minute longer.

Later that evening, after dinner:

Anakin and Ahsoka sat on the sand by the shore, watching the beautiful sunset. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle waves crashing onto the shore.

Ahsoka sighed deeply. "It's so beautiful." She remarked, staring at the sky which was painted in pinks and oranges and reds. The few wispy clouds were purple and orange.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka yawned and her eyelids looked heavy.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel and get some sleep, it's been a long day." Anakin said.

Sleepy-eyed Ahsoka nodded and got up from where she sat.

The two walked back to the hotel and to their room.

Ahsoka took a quick shower to wash off the sand and was soon ready for bed. "I'm exhausted." She said as she got her bed ready for sleeping.

"Me too," Anakin said, "I'm just gonna take a shower, but then I'm going to go to bed as well."

"Hey, look," Ahsoka muttered, "they put chocolates on the pillows." She held up a small box.

"Cool!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka crawled into bed. "Good night, Skyguy," She mumbled, half asleep already.

"Good night, Ahsoka." Anakin closed her door and went to take a shower.

Ahsoka snuggled deep into the soft, comfortable blankets of the hotel bed. The beach was tiring. But lots of fun. Thinking about it would have to wait for the little Padawan, however, because less than a minute later, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning…

"Ahsoka, wake up!" Anakin said to his sleeping Padawan.

Ahsoka stretched and turned over to her other side. "Five more minutes," She mumbled almost incoherently.

"But you have to get ready! It's time to go to the complimentary breakfast!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka was still half asleep, but the thought of food made her stomach growl loudly. The Togrutan Padawan sat up and stretched again. With a yawn, she said, "Good morning, Master."

Anakin chuckled. "Good morning, Ahsoka. Now hurry and get ready. I'm already ready."

Ahsoka looked and saw he was, indeed, ready; wearing his blue shirt with palm trees and khaki shorts. "Alright already, I'm getting up!" Ahsoka hopped out of bed. She shooed Anakin out of her room so she could get dressed.

Anakin went to go watch the hotel TV while he was waiting.

Less than ten minutes later, Ahsoka came out fully dressed and ready. She was wearing her new summer dress, which was green with different colored flowers on it.

"You look beautiful, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled, her cheeks tinting red. "Thanks," She thanked him.

The two went out, carefully watching for the Separatist duo as they went, and went two floors down to the dining room.

There were already tons of people there, but Anakin and Ahsoka easily found a table.

They then went to get their food.

Ahsoka got some pancakes, some scrambled eggs, a little fruit salad, and a small poppy seed muffin. Anakin got waffles, an omelet, bacon, a chocolate muffin, and an orange.

They sat back down to eat. Ahsoka was glad, because while she had been getting her food her stomach was growling so much she could barely think.

Anakin took a bite of his waffles. "This food is so good." He said with his mouth full.

"Yes, most definitely!" Ahsoka said, very quickly finishing her fruit salad.

The two finished breakfast quickly.

And that meant, they were ready for a whole new day.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Don't forget to review, and stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. ObiWan's Date

**Finally! Chapter 4!**

**This chapter once again dives into the wide realm of "never-gonna-happen land" and honestly while i love this chapter, i would never want it to happen in "real life". What do i mean? You'll see.**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Short alliances, laser-eyed sharks, and sunburns.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Anakin and his Padawan plan to set ol' Kenob's up on a date, but what Anakin is soon to find out is he's got a very shocking crush. ;)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 4: Obi-Wan's Date**

It was morning at the Jedi Temple. It was certainly a beautiful morning, but peaceful? Far from it. Luminara and Barriss were continuously debating over whether Fluffy was real or not. Obi-Wan was bored out of his mind because Anakin and Ahsoka weren't there to bother him, so his life was a bit dull. Mace was attempting to write a new speech, but couldn't because Kit was singing opera Christmas music _again_. Yoda was still refusing to leave his room.

However, a few Jedi were not affected by the chaos. One of these such Jedi was Shaak, who was humming while laying on her bed reading a magazine. Suddenly she heard a knock. The Togrutan Jedi Master opened the door and found Obi-Wan standing there.

"Obi-Wan! What brings you here?" She asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if you could help me." Obi-Wan said.

"Depends on what you need," Said Shaak, "come in."

Obi-Wan stepped in and Shaak quickly cleared a place on her messy floor for Obi-Wan to sit.

"Now, what is it you need?" Shaak asked.

"I need advice." Obi-Wan replied, "Usually I hate it when Anakin and Ahsoka annoy me, but now, I can't do anything because it's too quiet."

"Where are Skywalker and his little Padawan?" Asked Shaak.

"They've gone on vacation." Obi-Wan said, "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I miss their constant bothering."

"Why don't you give 'em a ring?" Shaak suggested.

"Pardon? I don't quite-"

"A ring, you know, call them." Shaak said. She pretended to be talking on the phone.

"Ohhhh," Obi-Wan said in understanding, "but I wouldn't want to disturb them."

Shaak took a sip of her green tea. "It's the only way."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine, maybe I'll do it."

"Good. Care for some tea?" Shaak held out her pot of tea.

"Er, no thanks." Obi-Wan replied. "Thank you, Master Ti."

"Just call me Shaak, everyone else does." Shaak replied, picking up another one of her magazines and flipping through it.

"Alright, thank you Shaak. Bye!" Obi-Wan left.

Obi-Wan decided to try calling them for fun. He dialed one of their numbers, he hadn't written down which of theirs it was, and waited.

Soon, a click was heard as they picked up. "Hello? This is Ahsoka speaking."

Oh, so this was Ahsoka's number. "Hello, Ahsoka. This is Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan! Hi!" Ahsoka said, you could hear her briefly whisper, "Skyguy, it's Obi-Wan," then she went back to the phone. "What's up?"

"Oh, just bored. You know, lazy old Coruscant." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka giggled on the other line. Obi-Wan felt better hearing her laugh. "You wanna talk to Skyguy- I mean, Anakin?" She asked.

"Certainly. Thank you, little one." He said.

Soon, Obi-Wan heard Anakin's voice. "Heyyyy Kenob's! What's up?"

As much as Obi-Wan usually _hated _that nickname, it was just what he wanted to hear. "It's so boring around here."

"You should go talk to Mace, he's always up to something weird." Anakin said.

"You know, maybe I'll do that." Obi-Wan said.

"Good. Well, we've got to go now, " Anakin said.

"Alright. Goodbye, Anakin. It was great to hear your voice." Obi-Wan said.

"Umm, ok, bye Obi-Wan." Anakin said, and he hung up.

Ahsoka took her phone back from her master. "Skyguy, was it just me… or did Obi-Wan sound… lonely?"

"He did sound a little lonely." Anakin agreed. "He needs a Padawan, that will keep him on his toes."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "As if you weren't enough for him?"

"Hehe, never mind," Anakin muttered.

Back in the Temple:

Obi-Wan knocked on Mace's door. "Hello? Master Windu?"

Mace opened the door. "Hello, Master Kenobi. What brings you here? Not another painting offer I hope."

"No, I'm just bored. It's so boring around here."

"Boring? Boring? BORING? There is so much chaos around here I don't know what to do! And with Yoda being so immature, staying in his room and all, I have to run this entire order all by myself! Which is taking away from my time that I need to write my speech. And I _need _to write my speech you know! Because everyone is going insane!" Mace exclaimed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, have a nice day, Master Windu."

"Like that's possible," Mace muttered, and he slammed his door.

Meanwhile, back with Anakin and Ahsoka…

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, having almost jumped at the sudden shout.

"I've figured out the perfect idea so Obi-Wan won't be lonely!" Anakin said.

"Really? What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're gonna find him a date." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Ooooh!" Ahsoka squealed. "That's gonna be so much fun!"

"We can start planning as soon as we get back to Coruscant tomorrow." Anakin said.

"Yippee!" Ahsoka exclaimed. But her expression dropped. "But, how are we going to know who he likes?"

"We could steal his diary." Anakin suggested.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "Obi-Wan has a diary?" To Ahsoka, Obi-Wan didn't strike as the type who would write in a diary. But then again, he was a rather calm, somewhat secretive person. He was even a little shy at times. It was weird to think that someone so bold, reckless, and brash as Anakin could have been trained by strict, by-the-book Obi-Wan. But his combination of strict, and slightly shy, and… sweet…

"Ahsokaaaa, yoo-hoo!" Anakin waved his hand in Ahsoka's face. "Anyone home?" He knocked his knuckles lightly on her head.

"Huh?" Ahsoka shook her head rapidly. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka felt herself blush. "What? No! W-Why would I be thinking about Obi-Wan?"

"Because we're gonna set him up with a date tomorrow." Anakin reminded her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, oh, ok, that's what you meant," Ahsoka said.

"What else would I mean?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka blushed deeper, desperately hoping Anakin wouldn't notice. "Nothing, nothing at all," She muttered.

Anakin shrugged. "All right."

Ahsoka sighed deeply.

The two enjoyed the rest of the day looking in gift shops, buying souvenirs, and having fun.

The next day, they packed up, boarded the plane, and in several short hours were back home on Coruscant. Anakin was relieved since Ahsoka had slept the whole time on the plane.

"That was a fun vacation." Ahsoka said.

"Yes. Very fun indeed." Anakin agreed. "Ready to make the plans for Obi-Wan's date?"

"Definitely! But first I'm going to go pick up Fluffy from Barriss's place." Ahsoka said.

"Alright. Meet you back at our quarters." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked to Barriss and her master's quarters. "Ahsoka! Welcome back!" Barriss said, but she sounded exasperated.

"What's the matter?" Ahsoka asked. She gasped. "Fluffy didn't cause any trouble, did she?"

"Actually, she was the cause of _all _the trouble. She herself was a little angel, but my master can't see her! It's really creepy!" Barriss said.

Ahsoka gasped again. "My master can't see her either!"

"What? And you didn't tell me this?" Barriss exclaimed.

"I- I didn't think it would be a problem," Ahsoka lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Barriss."

Barriss realized how mad she probably sounded. She hugged Ahsoka. "It's ok. I know it must feel horrible to come back from vacation and get yelled at by a friend. Everything's fine, alright? I just wish you would've told me this sooner."

"Thank you, Barriss, you're a good friend. But I really must be going, so I'll just be getting Fluffy." Ahsoka said.

As if on cue, Fluffy bounded up to Ahsoka and knocked her flat on the ground, licking the Padawan's face.

Ahsoka shrieked, laughing as the polar bear covered her in slobber. She gently shoved Fluffy off of her and stood up. "I'm happy to see you too," she said. She wiped the bear saliva off her face. "Gross!"

Barriss laughed. "It was fun taking care of her!"

"Thank you for taking care of her!" Ahsoka said. The two girls giggled and Ahsoka walked back to her and Anakin's quarters with Fluffy.

"Ah, Ahsoka, good, you're back." Said Anakin, "I've got the plan all worked out."

Ahsoka sat at the table with Anakin. "Let's hear it then!"

"Ok. Step one- get Obi-Wan out of his quarters. Step two- borrow his diary. Step three- find out who he has a crush on, if we're lucky enough to find that information in his diary. Step four- find that person and set them up on a surprise date." Anakin explained his plan.

"Sounds good…" Ahsoka said, "But, should we really be intruding Obi-Wan's personal life? That's kind of mean."

"I already know more secrets about him then you'll ever find out. That's why I will be the one reading the diary." Anakin said.

"If you say so," Ahsoka muttered.

"And besides, I have a job for you. You need to get Obi-Wan out of his quarters so I can get the diary." Anakin said, cleaning up his papers that he had written the plans on. "You have to fake getting hurt or something, he won't turn down trying to help you."

"Ok. When do we start?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"How about, right now?" Anakin said, beaming.

"Yay!"

So the two Jedi went to Obi-Wan's quarters. Anakin hid so Obi-Wan couldn't see him.

Ahsoka gulped and knocked.

Obi-Wan opened the door. "Ahsoka!" He said, smiling broadly.

Ahsoka began the distracting process. "Ohhh, Obi-Wan," She moaned, "I think I broke my arm,"

"Oh, no! Here, come sit down on that bench over there," Obi-Wan led her to a bench in the hall.

Anakin winked at Ahsoka and snuck into Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Where does it hurt?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Right… there," Ahsoka pointed to a random place on her arm.

"Let me see," Obi-Wan said, gently holding her arm.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka cried, trying to add realism.

"Sorry, sorry!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Hm, it doesn't look broken,"

"Are you sure? You have to look really close." Ahsoka said.

"Ok,"

Meanwhile, Anakin searched Obi-Wan's bedroom and found a slender book labeled "My Diary." Perfect. Anakin ran out of the room.

Ahsoka saw him. "Hey, Obi-Wan, it feels better now," She said.

"Really, are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure! I really have to go now!" Ahsoka said.

"Um, ok." Obi-Wan said.

And Obi-Wan watched as Ahsoka ran off after her master, and he sighed.

Anakin had gotten back first, and he eagerly looked into the diary. He found several embarrassing pages that contained no useful information, so he gladly skipped over them. Suddenly he found a page of doodles. Heart doodles. And they all had the same name inside. Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin barely had the time to get out a shocked gasp when Ahsoka burst through the door.

"What… does it… say, Skyguy?" She panted.

Anakin knew Ahsoka would be completely embarrassed if she found out _she _was Obi-Wan's crush. And after all, the plan _did _say it had to be a surprise date.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't find it." Anakin fibbed, faking sadness.

"Oh, that's too bad." Ahsoka said, disappointment filling her eyes.

"I got some important things to do, so I'll be back later, ok?" Anakin said.

"Um, ok." Ahsoka replied. She looked at him quizzically as he rushed out of the room.

Anakin quickly hopped in his speeder and whizzed to Padme's apartment.

"Padme," Anakin said as he rushed in.

"Ani! It's so good to see you!" They hugged briefly.

"It's wonderful to see you too. But right now, I need advice." Anakin said.

"What is it you need to know?" Padme asked her secret husband.

"I need tips on how to set up a good date." Anakin said.

Padme raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm setting up a secret date, -don't worry, it's not my date- and I need ideas." Anakin said.

"Who's the date for?" Padme asked.

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret, but I guess I can tell you." Anakin said, "So me and Ahsoka had this idea to set Obi-Wan up with a date, right? Well, we found his diary and I read it, but it turns out _Ahsoka _is the one he has a crush on! She doesn't know. So I need to set them up on a date, without raising suspicions from either of them."

Padme kept her eyebrow raised. "Ahsoka and Obi-Wan? I never would've guessed."

"Me neither, Ahsoka's going to be so embarrassed when she finds out." Anakin thought for a moment, "But you know, I think Ahsoka may have a little crush on him as well."

"Well, as for the room set up, maybe a nice table with a white tablecloth, candle light, a fancy meal, and maybe some music." Padme said.

"Sounds good." Anakin scribbled these ideas in his notebook. "And how to get them to come?"

"Well, for that, I'm not entirely sure." Padme said.

A light bulb lit up above Anakin's head. "I've got a wonderful idea…"

Later that night…

"Ahsoka, would you mind getting dressed in your best dress?" Anakin asked her.

"What? Why?" Ahsoka asked quizzically.

"Just do it. You'll see." Anakin said.

Confused, Ahsoka went into her room and changed into her long, flowing, long-sleeve, sparkly purple dress.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning." Anakin said, clapping his hands together. "Now, wait here a second."

Ahsoka was still utterly confused, but she sat on the couch to wait.

Anakin ran to Obi-Wan's quarters. "Obi-Wan, would you mind getting dressed in your fanciest suit?"

"Why ever would I do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just do it. You'll see." Anakin said.

"Fine." Obi-Wan went into his bedroom and got dressed in his white suit. He added a blue tie and combed his hair. "Is this good?"

"Yes. Perfect. Now come with me," Anakin said. He blindfolded Obi-Wan, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance, and brought him to the room he had set up. He sat Obi-Wan in his chair and told him not to move a muscle.

Anakin then ran back and got Ahsoka. He blindfolded her, too, and brought her to the room and sat her down. Anakin then left for the door and Force lifted the blindfolds off. The monkey orchestra began to play soft, relaxing, romantic music.

"W-What? What am I doing here?" Ahsoka asked. She looked at Obi-Wan. Her heart melted.

"Ahsoka, my, do you look beautiful." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka suddenly gasped.

"What is it, my dear?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The secret date. I can't believe it," She breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Anakin and I decided you needed a date, so Anakin took your diary so we could find out who your crush is. He said he didn't find anything… but…"

"It's true, Ahsoka. I have a crush on you." Obi-Wan admitted.

Ahsoka blushed. "Y-You know? I kinda… have a crush on you too."

(What they didn't know was Anakin was watching them secretly)

"Well, then, might as well enjoy this opportunity." Obi-Wan said.

A cook droid came out with platters of food. "Enjoy your meal." It said in it's robotic voice, and it rolled away on it's one wheel.

The two ate, talking and laughing and enjoying themselves.

At the end of the meal, Ahsoka sighed. "You know what, Obi-Wan? This would never work between us."

Obi-Wan sighed as well. "I know what you mean. We will never be together, and that's just the way it has to be."

"But it was fun while it lasted. I think I'm ready to go back to being a normal Padawan now, though." Ahsoka said.

"You're absolutely right." Obi-Wan said. "But one thing before this has to end."

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed it.

Ahsoka felt faint. "Oh, Obi-Wan," She hugged him.

"We can still be friends though." Obi-Wan said after their hug ended.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied. "Someone's gotta keep Anakin out of trouble."

"I heard that!" Anakin shouted, jumping out from his hiding place.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "I knew it! It's just like you to spy on people during a date! And very funny with the whole, 'I didn't find anything' trick."

"But you enjoyed it, Snips! I saw!" Anakin protested.

"I can't lie there." Ahsoka said simply.

"But we've decided it will all be better if we're just friends." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"Alright. Whatever, but this is going to be such a hit on the holonews." Anakin muttered.

"Don't you _dare _put this on holonews!" Ahsoka shouted.

"And give me my diary back!" Obi-Wan said.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'm getting it! And I won't put the video on holonews!" Anakin said.

"That's better." Ahsoka said. "Good night, Obi-Wan."

"Good night, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka walked away.

"Yeah, good night, Kenob's!" Anakin said. He walked away as well.

"Whatever will I do with those two," Obi-Wan mumbled, and he went back to his quarters and went to sleep.

Anakin and Ahsoka got back to their quarters. Ahsoka changed into her pajamas. "I can't believe you lied about not finding anything in the diary." She said to her master.

Anakin chuckled. "Well, didn't the plans say it had to be a surprise?"

"You're mean. Well, at least things are back to normal." Ahsoka said with a sigh.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…" Anakin starting singing.

Ahsoka stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What, you were singing Christmas songs last month!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "I know that!"

So the two started singing Christmas songs and kept on singing until they got tired and their neighbors made them be quiet.

So they went to bed.

_Ahsoka, whispers a voice, I am only visible to those who believe._

_Who are you? Asks a frightened Ahsoka._

_I am Fluffy. If your master will believe, he can see me._

_Really?_

_Yes. Help him believe…_

Ahsoka sat up in bed. "It was a dream, it was all a dream," She murmured to herself, laying back down on her soft pillow.

But she wondered, was what Fluffy had said true?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry the date scene was a little short. And also sorry for any of you who found that crush a little too strange. I did too. But it was all for the sake of fun. (thats also why i made sure they ended it -wink-)**


	5. Princess Lillia

**Chapter 5! YAY! Sorry for the long wait, writer's block. :P**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: The strangest date of all time, and Ahsoka had a dream.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Fluffy's not really Fluffy. Find out what happens- right now!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 5: Princess Lillia**

Ahsoka woke up the next morning and stretched. Fluffy was curled up and sleeping on the floor.

"Fluffy," Ahsoka whispered sharply, "wake up."

Fluffy's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She looked up at Ahsoka.

"Fluffy, is what you said in the dream true?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it is," Fluffy said.

"You-You really _can _talk?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Yes, I'm sorry I hid it from you. I'm afraid I was separated from my pack. Most people don't believe I am real, so they cannot see me. But I knew if I could find someone like you, Ahsoka, you could help me get back home." Fluffy said.

"Is your name really Fluffy?" Ahsoka asked her.

"Unfortunately, no. But it was a nice name, thank you."

"Then what is your real name?"

"My real name is Princess Lillia of Yuriallie. It is a planet of ice and snow." Said the princess.

"Wow, I thought a princess was my pet?" Ahsoka breathed.

"It's alright. I needed you to warm up to me first." Lillia stood on her two back legs. "Let us go and try to help your master believe."

Ahsoka rushed out of her room. "Master, Master, Master, Master, Master!" She shouted repeatedly.

Anakin looked up from his newspaper. "Oh, hey, Snips. What's the matter?"

"Fluffy isn't really Fluffy she's actually a princess on a faraway planet and we need to help her and the only way you'll see her is if you believe- and- and-" Ahsoka said all this without taking a breath.

"Whoa, slow down, Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed. "Breathe, breathe!" He shook her rapidly.

Ahsoka panted to catch her breath. "You have to believe and you will see Fluffy."

"Really?" Anakin said. "That can't be true."

"It is!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Please, try!"

"Ok," Anakin mumbled. He sighed. "I believe the polar bear is real." But he didn't really mean it.

"You have to mean it." Ahsoka said.

"But I don't believe that's true!" Anakin protested.

Ahsoka frowned. "Well, if you won't believe, then please let me do this on my own."

"Well, I don't see why not…" Anakin said.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Can I borrow the _Twilight_?"

"Sure," Anakin said with a sigh.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka hurried away. But at the back of his mind, he wondered what she was getting herself into.

Ahsoka walked with Princess Lillia to the _Twilight_. "Come on, we're going to get you back to your people." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Lillia replied. "You did remember to bring a jacket, right? It's freezing on my planet."

"The _Twilight _has some extreme weather gear in it, my master made sure to keep it in there at all times." Ahsoka replied.

The Togruta and the polar bear boarded the ship and Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat.

The ship soon was in space. "Set the hyper drive to Yuriallie!" Ahsoka says, and Lillia punches the button.

Several hours later, the ship entered the orbit of the snowy planet. The planet currently was going through a tough blizzard season, so the wind was strong as they landed on the surface.

Ahsoka could feel the cold of the air seeping through the ship walls, and she was already getting chilly. She quickly opened the extreme weather supply closet and pulled out a snowsuit.

"I hate snowsuits," Ahsoka muttered as she put the suit over her other clothes.

"Why?" Lillia questioned curiously.

"They make me look fat." Ahsoka said with a frown.

Lillia studied Ahsoka while she was wearing the suit in question. To a slightly chubby polar bear like herself, thin-as-a-stick Ahsoka didn't seem anywhere close to "fat" wearing the suit. "No it doesn't." Lillia said, "It looks nice. Besides, you're going to need all the warmth you can get. Yuriallie is usually below freezing."

Despite the warm suit, Ahsoka shivered and got goose bumps. "I guess I should put on some more stuff then," She said, and she added three scarves, another pair of mittens, an extra coat, extra snow pants, and earmuffs. "Hw-b't nw?" She asked, her voice densely muffled by the many scarves.

"Perfect." Lillia said, "Let's go."

Lillia left the ship. Ahsoka followed, waddling along. She could barely walk with the many clothing items on.

Ahsoka pulled the scarves down so she could speak. "We should probably start looking in that cluster of ice formations. The walls might provide shelter from wind." She said, and pushed the scarves back up.

"Indeed. Let us go." Lillia said, so the two walked along slowly in the blizzard until they at last reached the entrance to a giant forest-like area of giant ice formations. There was a steep and jagged ice wall to climb first though.

Ahsoka pushed the scarves back down and left them. "Lillia, how am I supposed to climb up that when I look like a giant ball? If I can barely walk, there's no way I can climb." Ahsoka said.

"You have to try. You are a Jedi, are you not?" Lillia asked.

"Fine," Ahsoka jumped very high in the air. She just reached the top of the ice wall, and grabbed on desperately with her gloved hands. She felt so weighed down by the weight of the clothes, something she was not used to. But finally she was able to flip herself over the wall, but she lost grip and plummeted to the snow below.

"Ahsoka!" Lillia shouted. She hopped up the small platforms of ice until she was up and over the wall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, trust me, this stuff acts like a giant airbag. But I can't get up." Ahsoka said, rolling around but not able to get up.

Lillia grabbed her hand and managed to get enough effort to pull Ahsoka up.

"Thanks. I can't believe how annoying these clothes are."

"Stop complaining, we need to keep moving." Lillia said.

"Sorry! Let's go." So they continued to look around.

By this time, the blizzard had slowed to a gentle snow. The ice sparkled in the light, the snow falling gracefully to the ground.

"Wow," Ahsoka breathed, looking around at the beautiful ice.

"I know, beautiful, isn't it?" Lillia replied.

Suddenly they heard a gigantic roar, and they whirled around to find a humongous abominable snowman standing behind them.

"I'll take care of this, Lillia!" Ahsoka exclaimed, but just as she ignited her lightsaber, two reindeer jump out of nowhere and tackle the snowman to the ground.

"Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed, "I was gonna tackle him!"

"No need," Said the first reindeer. "I am Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer."

"And I'm Clarisse." Said the second reindeer.

"Hey, you guys look like you could come to the Island of Misfit Toys. You want to come?" Rudolph asked.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka replied in shock. "I've never heard of an 'Island of Misfit Toys.'"

"It's where are the lonely toys who no one wants go." Clarisse said.

"I'm not a toy." Ahsoka said with a small frown.

"Well then what are you? You look like a toy, you're giant and round. Maybe you're a talking ball." Rudolph replied.

At that, Ahsoka burst out in tears.

"What's the matter, Ahsoka?" Lillia asked her.

"I told you this suit makes me look fat!" She wailed, her tears freezing into ice on her face.

Clarisse walked over, her little hooves making imprints in the soft snow. "Rudolph knows how it feels not to fit in. All the misfit toys are sad. Except now they get shipped off with Santa every year. If you come with us, you will be able to be given to a child who will love you by this Christmas!"

"You guys don't understand! I'm not a toy, I'm a Jedi!" Ahsoka cried.

"What's a Jedi? Is that some new kind of toy that just came out?" Rudolph asked.

Ahsoka started crying harder.

"Please, listen to her, she's not a toy." Lillia said.

"Well than what is she? She's certainly not a person, she doesn't look anything like Santa or his wife. She can't be an elf, she's too tall. She's not a snowman. And she certainly can't be a reindeer. The only thing she looks like is a ball, or giant toy in a ball suit." Rudolph explained.

Ahsoka sniffed. "If we could find somewhere warm enough, I could take off my coats and show you I'm not a toy."

"Like where, Ahsoka?" Lillia asked, "There's no shelter for miles around here. My pack is a traveling pack. When the conditions get bad, they move."

"Conditions?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. Like falling ice." Lillia said with a shrug.

"Falling ice?" Ahsoka and the reindeer exclaimed in unison.

They all looked up and saw one of the ice sculptures was beginning to break.

"Everyone move!" Ahsoka exclaimed, she pushed them all out of the way. She was about to run away herself, but dropped her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka! NO!" Lillia exclaimed.

Ahsoka grabbed her lightsaber and jumped, getting out of the way in the nick of time. The ice crashed less than an inch away from her feet.

Shaken and panting, Ahsoka struggled to sit up in her snow gear.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Lillia asked.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka said, heaving a sigh of relief.

Suddenly they were all startled by someone shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They all whirled around and saw a snowman wearing a hat walk up to them.

"I'm Frosty the snowman!" He said, reaching out to shake all their hands (or paws or hooves)

"You don't think I look fat, do you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why, of course not!" Frosty said with a smile.

"Thank you. See, Rudolph the red nosed whatever you are!" Ahsoka shouted at Rudolph.

"I never said you were fat. I said you looked like a ball. Since you are one." Rudolph said.

Ahsoka growled angrily. "For the last time, I'm not a ball!" Ahsoka said through clenched teeth. She threw off all her coats, revealing her regular clothes underneath, and ignited her lightsaber; pointing it right at Rudolph.

"Ohhh! So you're an action figure!" Rudolph said in all understanding.

Ahsoka let out an angry shout and was about to lunge at Rudolph, but Lillia stopped her. "Ahsoka! What would your master say if he were here?" She exclaimed.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and dropped to her knees, letting her lightsaber roll into the snow. "You're right. Please forgive me, Rudolph. This is unacceptable behavior for a Jedi."

Rudolph looked at her. "I've never seen such a life-like toy!"

Feeling anger rise in her chest, Ahsoka let out a long breath, calming herself with the Force. She made no reply to Rudolph, picked up her lightsaber, and put her snow clothes back on. "Lets keep moving. We're going to have to find a suitable place to camp before sunset." She said, and she began to walk slowly away.

Lillia sighed and continued on. Frosty and the two reindeer seemingly decided to follow them, so the strange group walked along in the snow.

Ahsoka eventually found a large cave, one made of rock instead of ice. It was one among many crevices and caves in a mountain range they were coming upon.

The sun was setting fast, so the group went into the cave.

"What are we going to use as fuel for a fire? There aren't any trees around here." Clarisse pointed out.

"You're right." Ahsoka replied, "But I have tons of scarves. We could burn one of them." So Ahsoka took off the driest scarf and lay it out on the rocky ground. She took a couple stones and clashed them together, creating sparks which eventually lit a fire.

"What about food?" Lillia asked.

"Way ahead of you," Ahsoka said. She dug into one of her coats. "there's so much room in these coats, I could keep food packs in it. I've got enough for at least a couple meals. But we don't know how long we'll be out here, so we should use it sparingly."

Luckily, there was enough for the reindeer as well, and Frosty was a snowman so he didn't need to eat. But he did need to stay outside. "It's getting too warm in here. I'm gonna go outside or I'll melt." He said, so the snowman went to sit outside.

Ahsoka removed all but one of her coats, giving her much more freedom of movement. "Lillia," She said as she poked at the fire with a long, slender rock, "do you have any ideas as to where your pack may be? I know you said they were a traveling pack, but maybe they have some favorite places to go?"

The polar bear thought for a moment. "Well, we might want to check the northern caves. Sometimes our pack will return to old sites once there's nowhere else to go."

"Perfect. We'll check there in the morning." Ahsoka said, taking a sip of her warm tea which she had brought along. Making tea was easy, since all she had to do was melt some ice, heat said water, and add a tea bag.

"There's one thing, though…" Lillia said. She hesitated, "never mind."

"What is it, Lillia?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, in order to get to the northern caves from here, we'll have to pass through Ghost Valley." Lillia said.

"Ghost Valley?" Ahsoka echoed. "What is that?"

"Ghost Valley is a canyon-like valley with large ice walls on either side. They say that when you walk through, you can hear voices." Lillia explained.

"Do… you believe it?" Ahsoka asked.

Lillia hesitated again. "I'm not sure. The only time I've ever gone through Ghost Valley was a long time ago, when I was just a cub. But the one thing I do remember is that only half our pack made it out alive."

Chills ran down Ahsoka's spine, and it wasn't from the cold. "Well, we can make it through. You've got me, remember?" Ahsoka managed a lopsided smile, but inside, she was a little frightened.

"Yes, that should even the odds." Lillia said.

"What about us? Do we get to do anything?" Rudolph asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "Maybe you can fly ahead and make sure there aren't any people coming to destroy us." She said, sarcasm twisting into her voice.

"Oooh! Goodie we get to fly!" Rudolph cheered.

Clarisse sighed. "I'll be joining you on the ground."

Frosty called in from outside, "Me too! I can't fly."

"Ok, let's get some sleep. We'll need our energy for tomorrow." Ahsoka said, and she took her coats and lay them out for everyone to sleep on. Rudolph got his own because it would be awkward for him to sleep by the girls.

"Wow, a toy that even needs sleep! I must give these ideas to the elves back home." Rudolph said as he lay down.

Ahsoka let out a groan and tried to ignore him, drifting off into a cold and uncomfortable sleep.

Ahsoka awoke the next morning at sunrise. She stretched, trying to get rid of a cramp in her shoulder. Rocks weren't meant for sleeping on, and coats weren't very soft either. The Padawan dawned her thick coat and went outside, where it was snowing. She began practicing her combat forms. It was a trick Master Skywalker had taught her- the movement of the forms was soothing and helped to clear her mind and stretch her stiff muscles. It also helped to keep her warm.

Rudolph was up next. He walked out of the cave and yawned. He looked at Ahsoka. "Hey, did someone press your button so you would wake up?"

Ahsoka started to get angry again but ignored him and continued her exercises. "How can I show you I'm not a toy?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know." Rudolph replied.

"Do toys breathe?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well…"

"Do toys have temperature?" Ahsoka showed him her arm. "Feel my arm. Toys don't have body heat."

Rudolph touched her arm. "Well…"

"I don't see how you can think I'm a toy." Ahsoka turned around and took a deep breath of the cold air.

"Maybe you aren't a toy. I don't know. But I've never seen anyone like you." Rudolph said.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Actually, no, I come all the way from the North Pole."

"Never heard of it." Ahsoka said. "And never mind. We need to get moving here. Let's wake up the others." Ahsoka ran into the cave and woke Lillia and Clarisse.

Rudolph woke Frosty. Don't ask me how snowmen can sleep.

After a quick breakfast the group set out again.

Soon, they came upon two jagged ice walls, with a gap the width of the _Twilight_'s wings in the middle.

"This is it." Lillia said quietly.

"Let's go then." Ahsoka replied simply, and the group walked slowly into the canyon.

"I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps," Said Rudolph, sticking close to Clarisse.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Ahsoka assured them.

Suddenly they heard an eerie voice echo off the ice. "Welcome to Ghost Valley," It whispered.

A second voice joined it, "You guys look funny!"

"Shut up, Jimmy!" snaps the other voice.

Ahsoka already had her lightsaber drawn, but she kept it off. The alert Padawan glanced all around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hey, do any of you have cake? I love cake," A high pitched voice asked.

"Steve! Be quiet!" The first voice shouts.

"I want cake too!" Exclaims a little voice.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Ahsoka shouted.

"We are the ghosts of Ghost Valley." Says the first voice in a ghostly tone.

"We're not ghosts, silly!" says the high pitched voice, laughing.

"Oh, great! Steve you just gave us away!"

"Boys? What are you doing? I told you to clean your room!" Shouted a booming voice.

"Aw, Mom! We're having some fun here!" The first voice replies.

"No! Clean your room right now, and stop playing pranks on people!" Shouted the mom.

The first voice groaned. "Fine. We're cleaning," He muttered.

Ahsoka and the rest of the group walked on, not hearing anyone else. "I wonder who those people were." She wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Lillia replied, "but what I don't get is why most of my pack didn't get out alive."

"You don't remember anything?" Ahsoka inquired.

"No. not a thing." Lillia replied sadly.

Suddenly the ground shook so violently it knocked them all over.

Ahsoka jumped back up and ignited her lightsaber, just as a giant crack appeared just ten feet in front of them.

And from the crack came a giant, menacing droid; armed with blasters and rocket launchers.

That's when Ahsoka realized the truth. They were standing on top of a humongous Separatist base.

**I wanted to slam my head on the keyboard when i added Rudolph, and even more so when i made him stupid! But hey, it was funny. (no offence to Rudolph lovers, I love him too)**


	6. I Once was a Cyborg Baker

**Finally i finished chapter 6! :D Here it is!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: In trying to find Princess Lillia's pack, our strange group encountered a Separatist base.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Obi-Wan is crazy for snow, and Grievous acts stranger than we'll ever see him.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 6: I Once was a Cyborg Baker**

"Everyone take cover!" Ahsoka shouted. The giant droid started with shooting laser fire at them. Ahsoka easily deflected it.

But then it decided to upgrade to the rockets. Explosions were left and right. Ahsoka finally threw off all her coats but one. She jumped up and sliced a hole in the droid's head. She jumped inside and found several battle droids.

"Hey! What's a Jedi doing in here?" It exclaimed.

"I dunno!" A second droid shouted.

"Shoot her!" Yelled a third.

The droids started shooting her, and she destroyed them all. But before that, a couple random blasts hit the control panel, and the entire giant droid exploded. Ahsoka somersaulted in the air, landing gracefully on the ground. Her coat was covered in soot from the explosion.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright?" Lillia asked.

Ahsoka brushed ashes off her coat arm. "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for this coat."

Suddenly a metal tube rises from beneath the snow. It opened and none other than General Grievous walks out, clashing his metal cyborg feet on the cold snow. "Ah, we meet again, youngling!" He exclaimed, before falling into a fit of coughing.

Rudolph stared at him. "That is one cool action figure!"

Grievous growled and threw a piece of droid debris at him. Rudolph let out a scream and darted out of the way.

"Grievous." Ahsoka said, holding her lightsaber in a defensive form.

"You will not escape this time, for I will have revenge!" Grievous shouted. He pulled out all four lightsabers, ignited them, and twirled them like a tornado of doom.

Ahsoka rushed up and clashed her emerald green blade against his green and blue. Fancy footwork helped Ahsoka evade the cyborg general. It was almost like a dance- a fast, intense dance with weapons.

But, as skilled as young Ahsoka was, Grievous soon began to win. Soon, with one fierce kick, Grievous sent Ahsoka crashing into the ice wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Shouted Lillia, Frosty, and the reindeer in unison.

Grievous snatched his prey by the neck and dragged her into the Separatist base, leaving her friends scared outside.

The cyborg threw Ahsoka into a cold, dark prison cell and left.

Ahsoka soon woke up and rubbed her aching head. The cell was freezing, and her coat was gone. She curled up in the corner and shivered, not knowing what else to do.

But suddenly the Padawan had an idea. Her pocket! Ahsoka opened her pocket and jumped in, leaving nothing but a pocket in the cell.

Inside her pocket it was warm. She went into her house and got herself some food and an ice pack for her head. She found her phone quickly.

"Master, come in!" She said.

"Ahsoka? Where are you?" Anakin asked.

"Inside my pocket… in a prison cell." Ahsoka replied.

"WHAT?" Anakin screamed. Ahsoka heard a _thud _as Anakin fainted.

"Look, I'm fine, ok? I just need to get the pocket out of the prison cell." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

"That is the last time I let you run off with imaginary polar bears!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. "Well are ya gonna do anything?"

"Well _duh _I'm gonna do something, Snips! Obi-Wan and I are coming!" Anakin said.

"Why does Obi-Wan have to come?" Ahsoka asked quizzically.

"Because he likes snow." Anakin said simply. "Now stay where you are and don't do anything stupid!"

Ahsoka face palmed. "Same to you, Skyguy."

"Hey, I don't do stupid things!" Anakin cried.

"Well then I suggest you stop stalling and get moving!" Ahsoka replied.

"Fine! I'm going!" Anakin hung up.

Ahsoka sighed and put down her phone.

Meanwhile… in the Jedi Temple…

Obi-Wan was playing a video game when he heard a knock at the door. "One second!" He called.

The knocking continued. "One second! I'm almost to my high score!"

_Knock, knock, KNOCK!_ "Mom! I'm busy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"It's not your mom, it's Anakin!" Anakin shouted, his voice muffled from the door.

"Oh," Obi-Wan pressed the pause button and went to his door.

"Now what was that all about, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I was trying to get a high score in Taco Space Blast! I really wanna beat Ahsoka after that competition that we did, and she won." Obi-Wan said, clenching his fist in determination.

"Funny you should mention Snips," Anakin muttered in a calm tone, "BECAUSE SHE'S CAPTURED AND WE NEED TO SAVE HER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Obi-Wan stumbled back. "Whoa, Anakin, seriously? You're so immature."

"Of course I'm serious! Ahsoka ran off with an invisible polar bear and now she got captured!" Anakin wailed.

"Well, why not go by yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"'Cause there's gonna be snow!" Anakin replied.

"SNOW? YIPPEE!" Obi-Wan squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, get excited, come on let's go." Anakin muttered.

"Ok! YAY!" Obi-Wan shouted, and the two went into their starfighters.

Several hours -and lots of Obi-Wan rattling on endlessly about how much he loves snow- later, they arrived at Yuriallie.

"SNOW!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, jumping out of his starfighter and making a snow angel in the soft, cold snow.

"We're here to save Ahsoka, not play in the snow, ok?" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked sad. "But I like snow," He said sadly.

"I know you do, and I like it too, but we have to save Ahsoka." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Obi-Wan mumbled.

The two walked along in the blizzard, until they came upon two large ice walls. "Hm, this seems familiar, even though I've never been here." Anakin said. Suddenly he felt a Force wave. "I think Ahsoka was here!"

But Obi-Wan wasn't listening. He was twirling around in circles and catching snowflakes on his tongue. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Obi-Wan along." Anakin muttered to himself. "Come _on _Kenob's! We want to get to Ahsoka before it's too late!"

"I wanna catch snowflakes!" Obi-Wan whined.

Anakin sighed. "And you can! _After_ we find Ahsoka!"

Obi-Wan pouted and followed Anakin.

"Oooh! More visitors!" Came a high pitched voice.

"Ste-eve," Groaned another voice, "we don't want to play anymore, we're trying to clean up this room!"

"But I wanna play!" Comes a third voice.

"Jimmy, Mom said we have to clean the room!" The second voice said.

"Who's there?" Anakin asked.

"We're not ghosts, so don't ask," Says the voice apparently named "Steve."

"Have you seen Ahsoka?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"What's an Ahsoka?" Asked Steve.

"Well… she's got orange skin, white and blue headtails…"

"Oh yeah! We saw her!" Jimmy shouted.

"Really? Which way did she go?" Anakin demanded.

"After Mom told us to clean the room, we kind of ignored them." Jimmy said.

"I didn't!" Exclaimed Steve.

"Where did they go then?" Anakin asked.

"I saw a big metal thingy come up from the snow! She defeated it, but then this metal dude with four lighty-up thingamabobs came and took her!"

"Grievous." Obi-Wan and Anakin said at the same time.

"There were others with her." Jimmy said, "Two reindeer, a snowman, and a polar bear."

"Let's go," Anakin said, "thanks for your help invisible weird people!"

And they began to run. Less than a quarter mile off, they found the others that the strange people had spoke of.

"Ah! They're here to get us!" Shouted Rudolph, cowering behind a rock.

Anakin's eyes suddenly shot wide open as he saw, standing right there, the polar bear. "You are real!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," She whispered gravely. "but Ahsoka has been captured."

Rudolph started to cry. "She was the best action figure I've ever known," He sobbed.

Clarisse socked him in the nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"She's not an action figure, ok?" She shouted.

Obi-Wan had been standing in awe, and finally he walked up to Frosty. "A-A living snowman?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I'm a snowman. Why do you ask?" Frosty asked.

"I love snow!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He reached out a shaky finger and touched Frosty's arm. "I touched a living snowman!" He breathed. Then he fainted.

Anakin dramatically rolled his eyes. "We don't have all day here!"

Obi-Wan got up. "Fine. What do we do?"

"I suggest we look for a way in." Anakin replied.

Back in the Separatist base…

Grievous stomped into the prison level and found his prisoner was not in her cell. All that was in there was a small pocket. "What?" He wondered aloud, scratching his head. The cyborg pulled out his comlink and contacted Dooku. "Dooku, Skywalker's Padawan has disappeared. I thought I had her locked down…"

"You captured Skywalker's Padawan? But… she taught me how to clean my ship! Let her go! NOW!" Dooku shouted.

"But-But!"

"No buts, General! Let her go NOW!"

Grievous groaned. "You do realize we're supposed to torture Jedi, right?"

Dooku scratched his head. "Hmm, really? Wow, I'm getting old… umm, just let her go."

"Well she already escaped." Grievous said angrily, staring at the lone pocket in the cell.

"Good for her then! And whatever you do don't hurt her!" Dooku hung up.

Grievous growled to himself and stomped out of the room.

Meanwhile, back in Ahsoka's pocket, she had been listening to Dooku talking to Grievous. Knowing she was free to escape, she came out of her pocket and broke out of the prison cell.

It was freezing in there. She shivered and began to search the base for a way to get out. But suddenly she saw Grievous.

"Ah, so you did escape, youngling!" He growled.

"D-Don't hurt me!" She said, standing firm with her lightsaber drawn.

"Dooku made me promise not to hurt you." Grievous muttered.

"Oh, ok," Ahsoka said. She was unbearably cold.

"You look cold." Grievous said.

"Y-Yes, I am cold." Ahsoka replied.

"Maybe when Dooku said not to hurt you , he meant I should be nice to you." Grievous said.

"Maybe," Ahsoka repeated.

"You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry. But I am cold." Ahsoka said, hugging her arms around herself and shivering violently.

"Here," Grievous handed her a rough blanket. It wasn't the most comfortable blanket ever, but it was warm, and Ahsoka was very thankful.

"Thank you, I never knew your tough cyborg shell had a sweet person inside." Ahsoka said.

Grievous coughed. "What?"

"You can be so nice when you're not trying to be evil." Ahsoka explained, taking the blanket and sitting on a cold metal chair. She curled up in the blanket to keep warm.

"You're not as annoying when you're not trying to kill me." Grievous said, sitting down in a chair across from her.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile, back outside…

"ARG! We're never gonna find a way in!" Anakin exclaimed, stomping on the ground.

"Relax, Anakin, we'll figure something out." Obi-Wan said.

"No! I bet Ahsoka's all alone and cold, maybe that wretched Grievous is torturing her to death for all we know!"

Back inside:

"Wow, thanks for the cookies, Grievous!" Ahsoka said, taking a bite of the warm chocolate chip cookies the cyborg had just brought out.

"You're welcome. You know, in my spare time I love to bake." Grievous said.

"Really? That's so interesting." Ahsoka said, finishing the cookie and reaching for another one.

"Yes, before I was a cyborg, I was actually a chef, and I baked every day." Grievous replied.

"I never would've guessed." Ahsoka said, relaxing back into the chair.

Back with Anakin:

"She's probably stuck in a dark, uncomfortable cell, with nothing to eat or drink!"

Back inside:

"Thank you again for the cookies, Grievous! I'm really full now." Ahsoka said, still curled up in the blankets. "And this chair is very comfortable."

"Glad you liked the cookies," Grievous replied, "could I get you anything else?"

"Maybe something warm to drink." Ahsoka said.

"I have coffee."

"Wonderful! Would you mind brewing a cup?" Ahsoka asked.

"Certainly." Grievous went into his kitchen and began to make some coffee.

Back outside:

Anakin shuddered. "I can't even bear to think of the conditions she's in right now!"

"We'll find a way in, Anakin, please just relax." Obi-Wan said. The Jedi Master walked over and found a small rock. Deep in thought, he sat on it, and a door came up from the ground.

"Good work, Obi-Wan! Let's hurry, we don't have much time!" Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed in. The others wanted to stay outside.

Back with Ahsoka and Grievous:

Grievous had come back with the coffee, but found Ahsoka had fallen asleep. With a shrug, he left the coffee on the table and left.

Anakin rushed into the room. "Ahsoka!" He exclaimed, rushing up to her. He took his Padawan's hand. "We're too late," He mumbled.

"Quick! Let's get her to the ship!" Obi-Wan shouted.

So Anakin took Ahsoka and carried her outside. Obi-Wan followed.

Grievous came back and saw Ahsoka was gone. Oh well, he thought, it had been good while it lasted.

Anakin set Ahsoka on the snow. She woke up and looked around. "Grievous?" She mumbled.

"No, it's me, Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"Where did Grievous go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry, we've rescued you from him." Anakin replied.

"But he was so nice! He gave me cookies, and a blanket!" Ahsoka tried to convince them.

"Shh," Anakin soothed her, "I know you've been through a lot today, you're going to be ok."

"But it's true! Grievous was nice to me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Look, Ahsoka, I don't know what he did to you, but it obviously made you a little crazy. Let's get back to the ship so you can rest."

Ahsoka looked sad. They would never know.

Lillia came up to them. "I know I haven't found my pack yet, but I think I will start a new pack with my reindeer and snowman friends. But whatever I do, I must stay. Goodbye, Ahsoka."

Tears started streaming down Ahsoka's face. "Goodbye, Lillia." She was very sad to see her go.

Anakin lightly patted Ahsoka's shoulder. "It's ok, Ahsoka," He said soothingly.

Lillia walked away with her new friends, and they waved goodbye until you couldn't see them anymore.

Ahsoka buried her face in Anakin's shoulder. Anakin tried to comfort her. "It's alright, Ahsoka. It was fun while it lasted, right? We can go back home, and you can see Barriss and Chuchi again."

Ahsoka wiped her tears. "Ok, but I'm still sad to see her go."

"Honestly, me too." Anakin whispered.

"But you can't see her!" Ahsoka said.

"Well, when we got here, and you were captured, I looked. And I saw her." Anakin admitted.

"You saw her, Master! Oh, this is wonderful!" Ahsoka twirled around in the snow.

Anakin chuckled, then looked around. "Hey, where's Obi-Wan?"

The two suddenly heard, "Hey guys! Up here!" They looked up and found Obi-Wan on top of a snowy hill. "Whoa!" He suddenly tripped and tumbled down the hill, creating a giant rolling snowball which grew bigger, and bigger…

"Look out!" Shouted Ahsoka.

The two ran away from Obi-Wan's giant snowball, but they were too slow, so they got sucked up into the ball.

So, there they were- three Jedi rolling around in a giant snowball with no way to stop. But luckily, there was a rock in the way, so the snowball crashed onto the rock and broke apart. Three frozen Jedi rolled out into the snow.

"Brrrrr," Ahsoka said, shaking snow off of herself. Her lips were purple from the cold.

"Obi-Wan, next time you go on top of a hill like an idiot, please be more careful." Anakin muttered, brushing snow out of his hair.

"But that was fun!" Obi-Wan said, throwing snow in the air and watching it fall back down.

"C-Can we g-g-go home n-now? I'm c-c-c-cold," Ahsoka was shivering uncontrollably.

"Yes, but we're at least a half mile away from the ship, so we're gonna have to walk." Anakin replied.

A couple minutes later:

"I'm f-f-freezing!" Ahsoka said, still shivering.

"Here, have my coat." Anakin said, and he handed Ahsoka his coat.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka said, putting it on.

"Now I'm cold." Anakin said.

"Oh, here, have my coat!" Ahsoka handed him the coat.

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm cold." Ahsoka said.

"Here, you can have my coat!" Anakin said, and he gave Ahsoka his coat.

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm cold."

"Here, have my coat!"

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm cold,"

"Here, have my coat!"

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm cold."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "PLEASE, people! Here-" He took the coat and ripped it in half. "Now you both have a coat."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin groaned, "that was stupid! Now we're both cold and not cold because only one of each our arms are warm!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Whatever, let's just get back to the ship."

"Good idea, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

So the three walked back to the ship in the sunset.

**Well, looks like that crazy adventure is finally at it's end. Don't forget to R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. Skyguy Doesn't Like Ukuleles

**Finally I got it finished! Lol, I've been baking and cooking a lot for Thanksgiving- which reminds me, Happy belated Thanksgiving to any of you who are in the USA, :) and to everyone- I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Grievous was secretly a baker, but Anakin will never know, and Princess Lillia (along with her Christmas pals) said goodbye.**

**This time, on a Not-So-Normal Week 2: Anakin and Ahsoka get into a fight, and when a certain senator's attempts to help fail, how will a strange paintball game help our two Jedi be friends again?**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 7: Skyguy Doesn't Like Ukuleles**

Two days after Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan returned from Yuriallie:

Anakin and Ahsoka were in a bit of a situation. The two were getting on each other's nerves, and it was seeming there was no end in sight. Now don't get me wrong, the Master and Padawan duo were the closest of friends, caring deeply about each other. But you know those days, those little quarrels and annoyances where it seems no matter that you do, it bothers the other.

"I'm trying to work, here, Snips! Leave me alone!" Anakin snapped as Ahsoka sat across from him at the table strumming a small ukulele -which she didn't even know how to play-.

"This is the dining room, Skyguy. I have as much right to be here as you." Ahsoka replied. She strummed an off-tune chord.

"So? That doesn't mean you can sit there and annoy me." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka completely ignored him. "Listen to this song I wrote-" She began to play her ukulele poorly, since she had no idea how to really play it, "Skyguy doesn't like ukuleles, so I will play all day and all night, until he rips out his hair and screams," She sang.

"Ok, that's it, Snips!" Anakin jumped up from his chair.

"Yikes!" Ahsoka shrieked, and she ran away from Anakin. The Padawan ran all the way to Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Shush! Hide me!" Ahsoka hid behind Obi-Wan's back.

Anakin burst in. "Where is Ahsoka?" He asked Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka began to play her instrument again. "Skyguy doesn't like ukuleles-"

Anakin shoved Obi-Wan out of the way and grabbed Ahsoka's ukulele. "Yeah, I sure don't like ukuleles!" He smashed it on the ground and it broke.

"Great! Now you broke it!" Ahsoka cried. She grabbed the broken instrument and frowned at her master. Then she walked away.

"Phew, that takes care of that," Anakin muttered, brushing his hands off.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "That wasn't very nice, if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you. I'm leaving." Anakin said, and he left.

Obi-Wan sighed. Sometimes Ahsoka's feisty personality and Anakin's more aggressive personality clashed. Would they ever learn?

Anakin came back to their shared quarters and saw Ahsoka fiddling with another type of instrument. "Oh great. Snips, what is that?" Anakin asked her.

"A violin." she replied. She used the bow and made a horrible sound on the instrument.

Anakin cringed. "That is way, way, _way _too annoying. Get rid of it."

"Nope!" Ahsoka said stubbornly, creating another annoying sound.

Anakin growled and Force pulled the violin to himself. He sliced it in two with his lightsaber and went back to his papers.

"HEY!" Ahsoka shouted. Angry at her master, she grabbed one of his papers and ripped it into a zillion pieces.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled furiously.

"You started it!" Ahsoka cried.

"You're so annoying!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Ahsoka groaned.

"Me neither!" Anakin shouted.

"I have an idea then." Ahsoka pulled out a can of red paint. "This is my side of the room, and this is your side." She said, creating a red paint line dead center in the room.

"Yeah. Stay on your own side, Snips!" Anakin said firmly.

"I won't have a problem with that, _Skyguy_." Ahsoka replied with a deep frown. She made sure to taunt him with his much hated nickname.

"Neither will I, _Snips_." Anakin said, putting a considerable amount of emphasis on "Snips."

The two crossed their arms and refused to speak to one another.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

Anakin was about to get it but saw the doorknob was on Ahsoka's side. So with a scowl he went to his side of the dining room.

Ahsoka opened the door. It was Padme.

"Padme!" Ahsoka said, hugging the senator.

"Hello, Ahsoka. How are you?" Padme replied.

"I'm good, I guess." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"And how is Anakin?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka stopped cold. A frown returned to her face. "I suggest you ask him. I'm not talking to him right now." she crossed her arms.

"What?" Padme was shocked. "Why not?"

"I said to ask him about it!" Ahsoka repeated.

"Fine," Padme crossed over the line and found Anakin. "Ani, why is Ahsoka not talking to you?"

"I'm not talking to her either," Anakin said as he continued to look at his papers.

"Why not? What ever happened?" Padme asked.

"She was being annoying with her instruments." Anakin said.

"That's all?" Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. She went back into the other room and found Ahsoka again. "Ahsoka, what did Anakin do you that you won't talk to him?"

"He broke my instruments." Ahsoka said.

Padme sighed. She began to come up with a way that the two could become friends again. "Would you like to go to lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Ahsoka said.

"Good. Be right back," Padme went into the dining room. "Ani, would you like to come with me to lunch?"

"Oh, sure!" Anakin replied.

Padme went to the door. Ahsoka and Anakin followed but suddenly saw each other. "You!" Anakin and Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I'm not going to lunch if _she's _going!" Anakin said, turning his back to Ahsoka.

"And I'm not going if _he's _going!" Ahsoka said, crossing her arms and turning her back to Anakin.

Padme sighed. That hadn't worked as planned. "Let's just go for a walk then. You don't have to speak to each other if you don't want to."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Yeah, fine, I guess." Anakin muttered.

So they went out, Padme was in the middle, since Anakin and Ahsoka didn't want to be anywhere near each other.

"So," Padme said, trying to start some conversation, "what have you two been up to today?"

"Tell Ahsoka she's really mean and annoying." Anakin said to Padme.

Ahsoka heard him and frowned. "Tell Anakin he's an evil instrument breaker!"

"Well tell Ahsoka she's a paper crusher!" Anakin said.

"Well tell Anakin he's really mean!" Ahsoka shot back.

Soon Padme was left out of the equation completely and the two argued face to face.

"We never would be in this situation if you wouldn't have played that annoying ukulele!" Anakin shouted at his Padawan.

"It's not my fault! You could do your 'work' in your room!" Ahsoka shouted back.

"You're so immature!"

"Am not! You're just mean!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Anakin! Ahsoka! Please calm down!" Padme yelled.

But they didn't listen.

"Well maybe I should just not be your Padawan anymore!" Ahsoka cried.

"Maybe that would be good!" Anakin shot back.

"Please, people! Listen up!" Padme cried.

But they still didn't listen, and were suddenly interrupted by Aayla, Kit, Shaak, and Ki-Adi. They were all in some sort of competition type game.

"Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, you have to join us!" Calls Kit. "Join Team Blueberry!"

"No! Join Team Strawberry!" Shouts Ki-Adi.

Ki-Adi and Aayla were on Team Strawberry and Shaak and Kit were on Team Blueberry.

"We don't really have time-" Anakin started angrily, but was cut off by Aayla.

"Come on, you can join our team!" She said.

"But we don't-"

"Nonsense!" Cried Ki-Adi. "Join our team!"

"Not all of them can join your team, you losers! Someone's gotta join our team!" Cried Kit.

Without giving Anakin, Ahsoka, or Padme a say in it, they played rock paper scissors to decide who would be on what team.

When they had decided, Padme and Anakin were on Team Strawberry, and Ahsoka was on Team Blueberry.

"Oh, _good_," Ahsoka said with a frown, "I wouldn't want to be on _his _team."

"Yeah, we need to keep the teams even." Said Shaak.

Ahsoka looked over at her master, who was apparently discussing a plan with the rest of the team, and frowned angrily at him. "What is this game about anyway?" She asked.

"It's kind of a mix between paintball and laser tag," Kit explained, "we go into our dark studio and shoot glowing paint at each other."

"And I take it you're quite competitive about it, huh?" Ahsoka pointed out, observing the secret planning that went into all of it.

"Yep. Whichever team gets the most points gets the privilege of taking the other team's most-hit player and putting them on a stage to openly rapid-fire paintballs at them." Kit said, adjusting his helmet. "Here, you're gonna need this," He handed Ahsoka a thin, protective white jump suit and a helmet.

"Thanks," Ahsoka mumbled, and she went into the other room to change.

On the other side…

Ki-Adi had just gone over the same information with Anakin and Padme.

"Good thing Ahsoka's on the other team," Anakin said, "it wouldn't work to have her on this team."

Padme rolled her eyes. "You two really need to make up and get along again."

"No." Anakin said stubbornly.

"Guys, we need to focus." Aayla said. She handed Anakin and Padme protective jump suits and helmets similar to those on the other team.

So Anakin and Padme put them on and they went into the battle room. They were on one side and the other team was on the other.

Anakin saw Ahsoka on the other side and stared coldly at her. Ahsoka stared back just as angrily.

The lights went off and the dark, glowing black light dimly lit the room. Anything brightly colored glowed.

A robotic voice came over the intercom. "Start in three, two, one," and a loud buzzing sound was heard.

Ahsoka took cover behind a barrier and looked out. She couldn't tell who was who by just looking, however some had distinctive ways to find out, such as Aayla's headtails. She took a shot and a glowing paintball hit her target's leg.

The victim whirled around and spotted Ahsoka before she could hide. They took a shot and it hit Ahsoka in the arm. Ahsoka quickly hid behind a defensive barrier. She hadn't been aware that paintballs hurt that much.

On the other side of the battle, Anakin looked over to the other side. He had seen someone get hit and retreat to a barrier. Those on the other side all had ways to figure out who they were right away, and he saw Ahsoka get hit. _Ha, ha, _he thought, _she's going down. _But he didn't know why it somehow hurt him so much inside.

He saw someone come out from hiding and shot several paintballs rapid fire style. They hit various places and a couple hit somebody. He looked up at the score board. His team was winning!

The battle dragged on. Ahsoka was hit in lots of places with the glowing colored paint. She was very sore, and was pretty sure that anywhere she got hit would have a nasty bruise later. What was even worse was that part of her headtails were left open, and she had taken a couple bad hits on them.

Several minutes, lots of paint shooting, and more hits taken later, the buzzer sounded, and the battle was over. Anakin looked up at the score board. His team had won!

"Yeah, high five!" Aayla shouted, high five-ing her teammates.

The other team came over. "Good game, guys." Kit said, shaking hands with the other team.

The droid voice announced, "Now we will tally up the score. Please stand by for losing player on losing team." What it meant of course, was who was going to have to stand on the stage while everyone shot at them.

"Player 3, please go to stage." The voice said.

The losing team, Team blueberry, looked around. "Who is player 3?" Kit asked.

"I am player 3." Said a quiet voice. They all turned and saw Ahsoka step forward.

Anakin stared in horror. Ahsoka walked slowly onto the stage. Team Strawberry got in position. They were about to shoot paintballs at Ahsoka, but suddenly-

"STOP!" Anakin jumped on stage and got in front of Ahsoka.

"Skywalker! Get down from there so we can get good aim!" Shouted Aayla.

"I will not let you hurt my Padawan!" Anakin declared.

"But that's part of the game, Skywalker." Aayla replied, crossing her arms.

"Then let me take her place." Anakin said.

Everyone gasped. Ahsoka took off her helmet and looked at Anakin with her big, shiny blue eyes. "You mean it, Master?" She asked.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. He saw she was cradling her arm, and her lekku were dotted with bad bruises. She shouldn't have to go through any more. "Yes, I mean it."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Master." Ahsoka said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Snips." Anakin replied.

"Friends?" Ahsoka asked, her voice but a whisper.

"Friends." Anakin said.

Ahsoka hugged him. "You're the best master ever,"

"Thanks, Ahsoka," He whispered.

Ahsoka hopped off stage. She couldn't bear to watch as Anakin's own team -minus Padme, who refused to do it- shot the paintballs at him. She couldn't believe that he had chosen to take that pain- just to save her.

When it was over, Ahsoka and Anakin went back to their quarters. They were both very sore, but Anakin was the most.

Ahsoka collapsed on the couch and let out a long sigh. "That was tiring," She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Yes, and painful." Anakin said, sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you took my place," Ahsoka said quietly. "I really am very thankful."

"Well, you know me, I just couldn't allow them to do that to you." Anakin said.

"Yeah. But thank you again." Ahsoka said.

Anakin took her hand. "You're welcome."

"Should we clean up that red paint line?" Ahsoka asked. "I can't believe we did that."

"Me neither. We should have listened to Padme," Anakin said.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said, "But I'm glad we're friends again now."

"Yes." Anakin agreed.

Ahsoka and Anakin cleaned up the paint together.

When they were done, they heard a knock at the door.

"After you, Ahsoka," Anakin said, motioning for her to open the door.

"No, after you," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"I insist, after you," Anakin said.

"No, no, I insist! After you," Ahsoka said.

"No, I in-"

The door opened by itself and Obi-Wan came in. "There is a such thing as being _too _polite, you know." He said, coming over to them, "Especially when people are waiting at the door."

"Sorry, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, I guess now we were being too nice to each other." Anakin said with a laugh.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, observing their bruises.

"Glow-in-the-dark paintball." Anakin replied.

"Ah, I never have liked paintball."

"I never had played, but I don't like it now," Ahsoka said, gingerly stroking her arm.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Same thing that happened to me, young one."

Ahsoka giggled, then sighed. "So, what did you come over for?"

"I wondered what you two had been up to, given you were arguing this morning." Obi-Wan said, leaning his elbow on a shelf.

"We're friends again. Right, Skyguy?" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Right!" Anakin declared.

They all laughed.

"So what should we do then?" Ahsoka asked.

"OH NO!" Anakin cried.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"WE'RE BORED AGAIN!" He wailed miserably.

Ahsoka giggled. "It's no big deal, Master! Let's do some more things in the magazine!"

"Oooh! Goodie, yes, let's!" Anakin exclaimed, hopping up and down.

Ahsoka stared at him as if he'd gone crazy and pulled her magazine out of her pocket. She scanned the page and read, _4, have a contest to see who can hang upside-down the longest._ "That sounds fun," She commented, closing the magazine.

"I'm not doing that." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"You have to, Kenob's!" Anakin said.

"No-"

"YES!"

"Fine." Obi-Wan muttered.

"You wanna go first?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Alright." Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes. "Might as well get it over with. I still think this is a bad idea."

So they set up a rig that would hang them upside-down, and put Obi-Wan in it. He stayed in for about a minute then got out.

"I'm finished." He said simply.

"That wasn't long at all!" Anakin cried.

"I don't like hanging upside-down." Obi-Wan replied.

"Fine, well I can stay in a lot longer." Anakin said. They helped him get in the rig and he hung there, upside-down.

"Master, your face is turning red," Ahsoka said worriedly as she watched Anakin hang there.

"That's what happens when the blood rushes to your head, Ahsoka." Anakin said, still hanging there.

He stayed for a couple minutes longer than Obi-Wan, but then wanted to get out since he couldn't take it anymore.

"My turn!" Ahsoka declared. She got into the rig with the help of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka… why is your face turning _purple_?" Anakin asked.

"Probably same thing as you," she muttered, taking a sharp breath.

"Are you holding your breath?" Anakin inquired, confused.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Why?"

"Can't talk," Ahsoka said quickly before holding her breath again.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka stayed longer than them all, her face deep purple and looking quiet unnatural. Anakin eventually made her get down since she had already won and he wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Anakin helped Ahsoka off and she collapsed on the ground. "I feel weird," She mumbled.

"I think that was another one of the strange ones in the magazine." Anakin said.

"I see sparkles…" Ahsoka murmured dazedly.

"What?" Anakin said, but Ahsoka passed out.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Why didn't you say that before we did it?" Anakin cried, putting Ahsoka on the couch. He knew he had to keep her head up so the blood could flow back to her body.

"I did." Obi-Wan replied. He went into the kitchen and returned with a cold cloth for Ahsoka's head.

Obi-Wan set the cloth on Ahsoka's head and she jolted awake. "Who what where what why?" she exclaimed, panting and looking around wildly.

"You passed out." Anakin replied with a chuckle.

"I did?" Ahsoka asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh." Anakin said.

"Did I win?" She asked.

"Yep, you sure did!"

"Oh, good." she said, leaning back on the couch. "Let's never do that again."

Anakin grinned. "What's the next thing in the magazine?"

Ahsoka pulled the magazine back out of her pocket and looked inside. _5, Wait until it snows, then make a beach in the snow._

"Aw, that's gonna take forever to wait for it to snow!" Anakin wailed, looking outside and seeing it was bright and sunny.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said with a sigh. She went over to the window and looked out.

Suddenly the whole sky clouded over and it began to snow.

The three exchanged glances.

"SNOW TIME!" Anakin shouted.

**A little behind the scenes look- I actually rewrote this chapter before i posted it. In my old version, Ahsoka and Anakin forgive each other _before _the game, but then I realized it would make a lot more sense the way it is now, so I changed it. :) 'Hope it was for the better! :D and stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Snow Sculptures and Cookies

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 8! It's a little shorter, but let me explain why...**

**Alright, as you know, Christmas (or more, December) is approaching, and I am taking a break from this story until after Christmas. Don't worry, it's by far not over, but it's just taking a break. Check out my new forum, "News on Upcoming Fanfics by Bluesaber3" to get the info on my upcoming Christmas specials. p.s. (and it says this on the forum too,) I will be writing a Not-So-Normal Christmas, so make sure to be on the lookout for that. And you can also subscribe to the forum so you will always know what's coming up. Anyways, enough of me, and enjoy this chapter! And remember, don't worry, Chapter 9 will be coming in January. :)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 8: Snow Sculptures and Cookies**

"_SNOW TIME!" Anakin shouted._

The three got their snowsuits on and went outside.

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Anakin asked.

"Make a beach in the snow." Ahsoka said. "How is that gonna work?"

"Like this!" Obi-Wan said. He formed a sandcastle in the snow and also an umbrella.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka cried. She tried to make an umbrella like his, but it fell apart.

"It's easy!" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka glanced over at Anakin. He had made a _working _rollercoaster out of snow. Her jaw dropped. "Ok, how did you do that? SERIOUSLY!"

"It's easy!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka sighed sadly. "It's not so easy to me,"

"I'll teach you, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said. "Come over here."

Ahsoka walked over and watched Obi-Wan. "Now, take some snow, and form it into whatever you want!" Obi-Wan showed her how to make a chair out of snow. "See, solid as a rock!" He punched it and it didn't fall down.

Ahsoka touched the snow chair and it crumbled beneath her fingers. She let out a frustrated groan.

"It's ok, Ahsoka! I must have weakened the snow by punching it," Obi-Wan said.

"No, I just can't make things out of snow." Ahsoka said sadly.

"Hey guys! Watch this!" Anakin cried.

They looked up and saw he was atop a humongous snow structure. He jumped into a snow cart and rocketed down a snow ramp he had made. "WOO HOO!" He exclaimed.

Ahsoka frustratingly growled. "I'll never be able to make anything."

"That's not true," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure you could at least make a snowman."

Ahsoka tried, but the snow still disintegrated in her hands.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan tried to comfort her, but she burst into tears and ran off.

Obi-Wan ran to catch up with her.

"It's over, Obi-Wan. This is going to be one boring winter." Ahsoka said.

"Don't say that, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka wiped her tears with her finger and suddenly let out a painful cry.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"My eye, it's stinging," Ahsoka said, rubbing it again. But it just made it worse.

Obi-Wan looked and suddenly saw a brightly colored powder on Ahsoka's gloves. "Ahsoka, what's that on your fingers?"

Ahsoka looked at her gloves with her non-stinging eye. "It looks like stuff I use to clean the bathrooms," She said. She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Can I see the bottle?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure," Ahsoka said with a shrug. She pulled it out of her pocket.

Obi-Wan turned it over to the warnings label. "Warning, do not come in direct contact with eyes. May cause snow to disintegrate."

They were silent for a whole thirty seconds before they both burst out laughing at the same time.

"Let's get you some clean gloves and wash out your eye, then you'll be able to make things out of snow again!" Obi-Wan said.

"Yay!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin came over to them. "Dude." He said in a low, monotone voice.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stared at him questioningly.

"Dude." He repeated.

"Uhhh," Ahsoka let out a curious humming sound.

"Dude."

"Anakin, are you quite alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can't just say dude, dudes?" Anakin asked, sounding casual and weird.

"Skyguy, would you stop it, you're creeping me out." Ahsoka said.

"But I want to have some fun!" Anakin cried in his normal tone. "I'm only doing it to have fun and- hey, Ahsoka, what happened to your eye?"

"Just got some cleaner in it, I was about to go wash it out." She replied.

"YOU GOT CLEANER IN IT?" Anakin shrieked. He ran over to examine her eye and ran through several possible other effects- "Does your head hurt?"

"No."

"Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Anakin waved his hand in her face.

"Two." Ahsoka replied bluntly.

"No! See, something's wrong with you- I'm holding up one, two- wait, that's all I'm holding up?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Come on, Ahsoka, let's just go wash out your eye."

Ahsoka nodded, and the two walked away.

Anakin had still been contemplating how he was only holding up two fingers when he realized Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were gone.

"Snips? Obi-Wan?" He called out. No answer. "Sniiiiiiiiippsssssssss!" He called louder. "-Waaaaaaaaaaaan!" Of course, still no answer. "They left me out here!" Anakin said. He started to cry and went to sit on a log.

He cried hysterically for several minutes and was still crying when-

"Master!" Ahsoka cried when she saw him. She ran up to him and sat down on the log next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, setting her hand on his arm.

"Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left me out here!" He wailed.

"Master, it's me," Ahsoka said.

Anakin stopped crying abruptly and turned his head. "Ahsoka! There you are!" He grabbed her and hugged her _really _tight, and to Ahsoka it felt more like squeezing to death.

"Stop it- I can't- breathe!" She choked out.

"I knew you'd never leave!" Anakin said, having completely ignored her.

"I- can't- breathe!" She repeated, still struggling to get a breath.

"I knew you'd never-"

"Anakin!" Shouted Obi-Wan, but it was too late. Ahsoka fell limp in Anakin's arms.

"Snips?" Anakin released his tight hug. "Snips, answer me!"

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Anakin, she couldn't _breathe_. When someone can't breathe you _stop _squeezing them to death!"

"She's dead?" Anakin whispered. He started crying again, his tears dripping onto Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka woke up and took a couple of quick, deep breaths. "I'm alive," She mumbled, mostly to herself. She spluttered as Anakin's tears fell onto her face. "Why are you crying this time, Skyguy?"

"Because I killed Ahsoka!" He wailed miserably.

"What? Skyguy, I'm not dead." She said, wriggling off of him. She stood in the snow and wiped her face off.

"Now I'm dreaming!" Anakin cried, and he started crying harder.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes dramatically. "You need to get a life," She muttered.

"I already have a wife!" He yelled.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, then looked back at him.

"I- I mean, I already have a life, like you said, I have a life," Anakin stammered.

Ahsoka groaned exasperatedly. "I'm leaving. See ya, boys!" And she walked away.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're so weird, Anakin." And he walked away too.

Anakin looked sad. "Aw, they left me again." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the Jedi Temple,

Ahsoka walked back to her and Anakin's shared quarters and quickly changed out of her snowsuit and into regular clothes. She decided to go see Barriss.

_Knock, knock, knock! _Barriss opened the door. "Ahsoka!" She exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug.

Ahsoka smiled brightly. "Hiya, Barriss!" She replied.

"What brings you here?"

"I just got inside from playing -or more, almost getting squashed to death- in the snow." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes.

"Who almost squashed you to death?" Barriss asked.

"Who do you think?" Ahsoka cried, not intending for it to sound hysterical.

Barriss chuckled. "Oh, was it Master Skywalker?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep,"

Barriss sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder who is more mature, the master or the apprentice?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"So anyways, what do you want to do?" Barriss asked, motioning for Ahsoka to come inside, since they had been standing in the doorway that whole time.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Wait! I know what we could do!" Barriss said, snapping her fingers.

"What?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"I made a batch of cut out cookies. We can decorate them." Barriss said.

"I love cookies!" Ahsoka said. "Let's do it."

So the two friends went to the table, where Barriss had unfrosted, undecorated cookies on a pan.

Barriss mixed up a quick bowl of icing and set it on the table.

Ahsoka took a knife and spread frosting on her cookie. "Barriss, can we eat the cookies when we're done decorating them?"

"Not all of them!" Barriss said with a laugh.

"Of course not all of them!" Ahsoka cried, laughing along with her.

Barriss managed to stop laughing. "Yes, we can eat one or two when we're done."

"Yay!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

So they continued to decorate. Ahsoka made one with a big smiley face, one that looked like a Christmas tree, a little kitten (which was her favorite), and also a rock.

Barriss decorated one that looked like Yoda, one with big eyes, a flower, a cupcake, and a phone.

They were soon finished.

"Can we eat some now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, but let's not eat too many." Barriss replied.

"I'll try," Ahsoka said.

The two ate a couple cookies, then flopped on the couch to rest.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka said, resting her hands over her stomach. "those cookies were really good."

"Thanks!" Barriss replied with a giggle. "You didn't eat too many, did you?"

Ahsoka shook her head, closing her eyes. "Nope, but I am tired," She stifled a yawn.

"Busy day?" Barriss asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ahsoka replied with a laugh. "I've been doing stuff all day. First, me and my master got in this big fight that was completely pointless. Then, we played glow in the dark paintball, hence the bruises," she motioned to herself to show Barriss her bruises, "but then we were friends again. Then Obi-Wan came over and we hung upside down, then we played in the snow, and then I came to your place and we decorated cookies."

Barriss let out a low whistle. "Wow. You sure have had a busy day."

"Uh huh," She yawned again. "sorry, like I said I'm really tired."

"You should go home and get some rest." Barriss suggested.

"Alright. Thanks for the cookies!" Ahsoka said. After a quick hug and quick goodbyes, Ahsoka walked slowly home and hoped she wouldn't fall asleep on the way there.

When she got home, Anakin wasn't there yet, so she sat on the couch to watch TV. However, after less than five minutes, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Anakin had been visiting Padme. Padme still had to wear her wig from the incident about a month back. "Well, I'd best be getting home before Ahsoka starts wondering where I went." Anakin said.

"Alright. Goodbye, Ani." Padme replied.

A quick kiss and Anakin left.

He arrived back at the Jedi Temple and got out of his speeder. He walked the short way to his and Ahsoka's shared quarters and opened the door.

"Ahsoka! I'm home!" Anakin called.

When he received no answer, he started to look around. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the kitchen… suddenly he heard a soft snoring sound coming from the living room. He walked in and chuckled to himself when he saw Ahsoka sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Ahsokaaa," He said softly, going close to her.

Ahsoka shifted but didn't wake up.

"Ahsoka," He said a little louder. He poked her arm.

Ahsoka brushed her arm off in her sleep.

"Ahsoka. Wake up!" He shouted.

Ahsoka jolted awake, jumping off the couch and pulling out her lightsaber. Anakin was by this time laughing hysterically, and with an annoyed sigh Ahsoka clipped her lightsaber back to her belt. "Don't scare me like that!" She cried.

Anakin was still laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" He said, still laughing.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been asleep?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka glanced at the clock. "Not very long." She replied.

Anakin smiled. "Alright, then. Let's make dinner."

So the two made dinner and ate.

After dinner, Ahsoka was so wiped out from the busy day she went right to bed. Anakin was very tired as well, so he went right to bed too.

The next morning, Ahsoka awoke to the sound of strong wind. It was very cold inside. She came out of her room and looked outside to see they were in the middle of a heavy blizzard. She then saw Anakin, who was on a ladder by the heater box, fiddling with some wires.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to fix the heater, it's broken," Anakin said, fingering with the controls. He let out a yelp as the wires shocked his fingers.

Ahsoka couldn't help but snicker. "Careful, there."

Anakin glared at her. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try to fix this,"

Ahsoka shook her head. "Come on, you know you're better at that stuff than me."

"Yeah, you aren't good at it at all!" Anakin said with a laugh.

Ahsoka frowned and used the Force to topple Anakin's ladder. He almost fell off but steadied himself.

"Ok, that was just mean!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka snickered again and went off into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for herself.

It was very chilly inside, so Ahsoka ate her breakfast while shivering. After breakfast she quickly dressed in something warmer.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise and the heater kicked in and turned on.

"You fixed it!" Ahsoka cheered, running into the other room.

Anakin got off the ladder. "Yep, the batteries were out," He said.

"That's all it was?" She asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yep."

"Wait… the heater doesn't run on batteries."

**... ah, the mystery. Anyway, check out my forum for upcoming Christmas specials, and as for this story, see you in January! :) (and sorry for the shorter chapter)**


	9. January Craziness

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! As promised, here is chapter 9!**

**A little note before you read though:**

**Since it is the new year, I have some other new priorities in life that will prevent me from being able to type as much. This doesn't mean I will stop completely, though it does mean i will not be posting new chapters very often. It also means i probably won't be getting any new stories up any time soon, if ever. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but it's what i have to do.**

**So enjoy the chapters when i do post them, because it's the best i can do without leaving completely. However, after this story is over, I may drop off the face of the earth for a while ;)**

**Don't take it personal, I love u guys and you are awesome readers! :)**

**(p.s., this also means i kind of have to not do the messaging ideas to me thing, sorry!)**

**So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Everyone prepared for winter fun with snow sculptures, and made cookies, and the heater broke :)**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: The heater incident has long been resolved (check out A Not-So-Normal Christmas if you haven't done so already, though i think most of you have) and we have random, new year's randomness! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 9: January Craziness**

Anakin awoke that morning and came out of his bedroom, only to find Ahsoka frantically running around.

"Ahsoka, _what _are you doing?" Anakin asked, yawning.

"Master, why aren't you getting ready?" Ahsoka cried.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"There's only three hundred and fifty six days until Christmas!" She exclaimed.

Anakin face palmed. "Ahsoka, we have literally _all year_. It's _January_."

Ahsoka froze dead in her tracks. "It is?"

"Yeah, it just _was _Christmas!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka folded her arms behind her back, obviously a bit embarrassed. "Oh… I guess I'll go get ready for Valentine's Day then."

"And that's way in next month." Anakin pointed out.

"Ugh!" Ahsoka groaned, "My life is so event-less!" She wailed.

"Ahsoka, stop being so overdramatic." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"But how can I survive without stuff to do?" Ahsoka cried.

"You _find _something to do." Anakin said.

"I've tried! There's NOTHING!" Ahsoka wailed.

"Look, it's way to early for this. I am going to go make breakfast." Anakin said.

"No need, Skyguy. I was so bored this morning I made breakfast for you." Ahsoka said.

Anakin went into the kitchen and saw mountains and mountains of muffins, waffles, pancakes, and everything else you can possibly make for breakfast.

His haw dropped. "You made all this just this morning?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka said, not batting an eyelid. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"When did you wake up?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Oh, maybe about an hour ago." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

Overwhelmed by shock, Anakin fainted.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan had finished all his candy canes. He was miserable. What ever would he do without candy canes?

That's when he remembered what Ahsoka had said about there being other candy to buy.

As if a light bulb had gone off above his head, he dashed to the store.

This time he filled his cart with candy of all kinds. Chocolate, chewy candy, gum, lollypops, and pretty much anything he could find.

He rolled the cart to the checkout and thrust all the candy onto the conveyor belt.

"Oh, I guess now that the candy canes are gone you're gonna buy this stuff all the time," The checkout man muttered as he scanned all three hundred candy bags.

"Yep!" Obi-Wan replied excitedly.

He bought the candy and went back to the Jedi Temple. On the way to his room he was met by his friend, and long time crush, Duchess Satine Kryze.

"Satine?" He exclaimed, extremely surprised. He accidentally dropped all his bags, spilling candy on the floor.

"Oh, my dear Obi-Wan! Let me help you pick those up." Satine said, reaching down to pick up the bags of candy.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, still shocked.

Satine looked into his eyes and smiled. Obi-Wan stared back dreamily.

"I came to see you." She replied.

"But… aren't you supposed to be on Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They can live without me for a while." She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"I must go tell Anakin and Ahsoka you're here!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I'll come too!" Satine said, so, Obi-Wan still holding his bags of candy, they ran to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

Obi-Wan knocked, and the door opened to reveal a frantic-looking Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, Satine is here!"

"Oh, hi, Satine," Ahsoka replied distractedly. She was nervously twisting her shirt in her fingers.

"Ahsoka, is something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Oh, Obi-Wan! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She wailed miserably, bursting into tears.

"Whoa, slow down, Ahsoka! What was your fault?" Obi-Wan asked, putting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I tried to save him!" Ahsoka sobbed, still crying hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

Ahsoka led Obi-Wan, and a too-shocked-to-speak Satine, into the quarters, where the mountain of food was still in the kitchen. She then led them to the living room couch, where Anakin was lying unconscious.

Ahsoka started crying harder.

Obi-Wan pulled the Padawan close and tried to comfort her.

Ahsoka was still sobbing but she relaxed a bit in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Hey!" Satine suddenly cried. She pushed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka away from each other. "Obi-Wan's mine."

Ahsoka, jolted out of her hysteria in confusion, cocked her head to the side as an unreadable expression crept onto her face.

"Oh, so you didn't know," Satine said, frowning ever so slightly. "I knew it… the longer I stay on Mandalore, Obi-Wan forgets me! I can't believe this!"

"Excuse me… what are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I never told you, Ahsoka? Satine used to be my… crush…" Obi-Wan trailed off. "Girlfriend" was certainly not the correct term…

Ahsoka felt her cheeks go hot. Why? It wasn't like she was _jealous _or anything. No, they had _ended _that. She cleared her throat. "Err, that's nice," She turned back to Anakin and started crying hysterically again. "NOW WHAT DO I DO?" She wailed.

"What exactly happened?" Obi-Wan asked, setting his hand on Ahsoka's arm as tears streamed down her face.

"I just told him that I had made some stuff for breakfast before he got up. Then he just- DIED!" Ahsoka wailed, crying even harder.

"I'm sure he'll be ok. What did you make for breakfast anyway?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka led Obi-Wan and Satine into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan gasped. "You made all that this morning?"

"Yes, why does that surprise everyone?" Ahsoka asked, still sobbing softly.

Obi-Wan fainted. So did Satine.

Ahsoka started crying harder than ever. "Now they're all dead!" She wailed.

Suddenly Anakin began to stir and got off the couch. He saw Obi-Wan and Satine -weird, where'd she come from- laying on the floor, and then he saw Ahsoka crying her eyes out.

"Ahsoka, what is going on?" Anakin asked in shock.

Ahsoka looked up at him and gasped. "You're alive!" She exclaimed, hugging him so tight -you guessed it- he thought he was going to die. Well, actually, Ahsoka couldn't really squeeze him that hard, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Ok, that's enough, Snips, and of course I'm alive. Why would I not be?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka let go of him. "Because you saw all the food I made and then you died."

"I fainted." Anakin said. He looked at all the food again. "Wait, you made all that this morning?"

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

Anakin fainted.

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed. She started crying again and knelt down next to her master's inert form. She grabbed his shirt and cried harder.

She miserably went into the kitchen and picked up the empty cardboard box that had been full this morning. She had dumped the contents out, after all, the contents of the box were "instant food mountain: just add water." So she had done that. She had dumped out the box, poured water on it, and mountains of food had appeared. Why did everyone think that doing that took longer than an hour? It had taken her two minutes!

Wondering if there was any benefit to this at all, she plucked a chocolate muffin off the mountain and took a bite. "Yuck!" Ahsoka spluttered, swallowing quickly since it was the only thing to do. "Well that certainly wasn't worth it," She murmured, starting to feel nauseous.

Obi-Wan and Satine woke up. Ahsoka was sitting on the couch looking miserable. "Ahsoka, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you guys all died so I tried some of the instant food I made this morning. It's terrible." Ahsoka replied, putting her hands over her stomach.

"Wait, did you say _instant _food?" Anakin asked, getting up.

Ahsoka nodded, and though she didn't want to, she got up from the couch and grabbed the box. She handed it to Anakin.

"Ohhh, so you made all that food so fast because it was instant! That makes sense!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yeah, it isn't very good though," Ahsoka murmured.

Anakin saw Ahsoka did look a little green. "Those things usually aren't the greatest."

Ahsoka nodded uneasily.

"Well anyway," Anakin said, turning to Satine, "Duchess! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, I got bored of being on Mandalore, so I came here." Satine replied, shrugging.

"Ok, well we enjoy your company." Anakin said.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Satine needs a nickname! You guys all have nicknames, even I have nicknames, but Satine doesn't have one." Obi-Wan said.

"Ok. Let's figure one out for her then." Anakin said.

They brainstormed for several minutes.

Obi-Wan pumped his fist in the air and cried, "Aha!" as he got an idea. "Her nickname should be Snips!"

"Hey, that's my nickname!" Ahsoka cried.

"Oh right." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Skyguy?"

"I'm not a guy!" Satine exclaimed.

"And that's _unfortunately _already my nickname." Anakin pointed out, glaring at Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh! All the good ones are already taken!" Obi-Wan cried, crossing his arms in frustration and pouting.

Satine rolled her eyes. "I don't really _need _a nickname, you know."

"Yes you do!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Well, you'll find one eventually." Anakin said, "Now, I need to eat breakfast, so maybe you guys could leave for now?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on, Satine. We can go and eat candy at my quarters!"

"Oh, wonderful," Satine murmured, and they left.

Anakin went into the kitchen and began to throw all the instant food away.

"Skyguy…" Ahsoka mumbled. "I don't feel well…"

"I knew eating that instant food was a bad idea." Anakin said.

"But you never told me not to!" Ahsoka cried.

"Well you never told me you were going to eat it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You never said anything though!"

"You should just eat more cheese!"

"How's that gonna help?"

"Cheese is ORANGE!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Actually, Skyguy, a lot of cheeses are white, yellow, or off-white."

"Whatever."

"But you said cheese is only orange."

"No I said it was orange."

"Yes that's exactly what I said."

"No you said it was 'yellow, off-white, or white.'"

"No, I said. 'white, yellow, or off-white.'"

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, actually, it is."

"No, actually, it's not."

Anakin groaned. "Can we stop this?"

"I still feel sick." Ahsoka mumbled.

"You need cheese. Lots of cheese." Anakin said.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked dazedly. She was starting to feel really awful.

"Because it will cure you!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka grimaced. "How will it cure me if I'll probably end up being sick…"

"Don't say that," Anakin said, crossing his arms in determination. "now, we need to figure out what kind of cheese is that best."

"How about none?" Ahsoka murmured.

"Stop trying to resist my cure! Cheese is the only way to go!" Anakin said.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because you really like cheese." Ahsoka mumbled. "I'm going to go lie down." So she went in her room and locked the door.

Anakin sighed. "I thought for sure the cheese treatment would work." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile…

Mace Windu had taken all his Christmas decorations down and threw them out the window, which after doing so heard from Yoda that you can actually _save _the stuff and put it up again the next Christmas. Who knew? (cue eye roll)

So now… he needed to find something to do. He went out of his room and walked along in the hallways, where he soon spotted Barriss Offee.

"Padawan Offee, I need something to do." He said.

"And you're asking me?" Barriss cried. "I have way to much to deal with right now!"

"What do you mean?" Mace asked.

"MY KIWI TREE IS DYING!" Barriss screamed.

"You have a kiwi tree?" Mace asked.

"YES! And it's DYING!" Barriss wailed.

"Well I don't know anything about fruit. Who eats that stuff anyways? Yuck!" Mace shuddered.

Barriss groaned. "I'm going to go ask someone else."

So she left Mace alone.

Barriss decided to go to Ahsoka, maybe she could help.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Barriss knocked at the door of Ahsoka and Anakin's shared quarters. Anakin answered the door. "Hi, Barriss," He said.

"Hi, Master Skywalker, is Ahsoka here?" Barriss asked.

"Well yeah, she is, but-" Anakin was cut off.

"I need to see her right away." Barriss insisted.

"But she's-"

"Thank you." Barriss went right past Anakin and went to Ahsoka's bedroom door. She knocked lightly.

The door opened and a groggy looking Ahsoka looked up at her friend. "Oh, hi, Barriss. Great to see you." Ahsoka said. She still wasn't feeling too good.

"I need your help!" Barriss cried.

"With what?" Ahsoka mumbled.

"MY KIWI TREE!" Barriss screamed. "IT'S DYING!"

Ahsoka stumbled back and nearly fell over. "Wow, ok, that was intense."

"Will you help me?" Barriss asked.

"I'd love to, Barriss, really I would, but I'm not feeling well right now." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, well… but I really, really need your help." Barriss pleaded.

"And I really, really want to help, but-"

"Alright! You want to? Ok, come on!" Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her to her and Luminara's shared quarters.

Ahsoka collapsed onto the couch. "Barriss, I really think I should go back home. I'm sick."

Barriss gasped. "You're _sick_?" Barriss pulled Ahsoka into her room and put her on her bed. She stuck a thermometer in Ahsoka's mouth, and pulled a blanket over her.

Ahsoka was almost stunned. "Er, Barriss? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice incoherent because of the thermometer.

"You said you were sick. I'm gonna cure you." Barriss said matter-of-factly. She took the thermometer out of Ahsoka's mouth and clicked her tongue. "Ninety-eight point six degrees."

"Barriss, I think ninety-eight point six is my normal body temperature." Ahsoka told her.

Barriss's eyes widened. "This calls for drastic measures."

"Barriss," Ahsoka tried to stop her, but Barriss grabbed a x-ray machine and scanned Ahsoka.

"Hm… no broken bones…" Barriss murmured to herself.

"Barriss, there's nothing wrong with my bones. It's my stomach." Ahsoka said.

"You're stomach? Oh, no, it must be-" Barriss gasped. "oh, no,"

"What? W-What is it?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Look what I saw the other day in _Exaggerator's Imagination _magazine," Barriss pulled out a large magazine and flipped to page number six hundred.

Ahsoka looked at the page. "What is _that_?" She asked, pointing to a disgusting looking bug.

"That, Ahsoka, is the deadliest bug in the whole galaxy. They like to crawl into your mouth while you're asleep and eat your intestines." Barriss said.

Ahsoka gulped. "And… you're saying that you think…"

"Yes." Barriss replied solemnly.

Ahsoka was starting to panic. "What do we do?"

"We should consult an expert." Barriss said.

"And that would be… who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come with me." Barriss said.

So Barriss took Ahsoka to the _Exaggerator's Imagination_ magazine's headquarters.

There was only one person in the building, the head (well, _only_) writer for _Exaggerator's Imagination_.

"Excuse me, may we have a word with you?" Barriss called out.

The chair spun around, and the cloaked writer stood up.

"Barriss," Ahsoka whispered, "I don't like this place, I think we should get out of here."

"Nonsense. The bug can mess with your thinking." Barriss whispered back.

"Really?" Ahsoka worriedly bit her lip.

"What is it you want, girls?" The cloaked figure asked.

_I know that voice…_ Ahsoka thought, _where have I heard that voice?_

"We have come because my friend is infected with one of the deadly bugs you wrote about in your last magazine issue." Barriss said, nudging Ahsoka to step forward.

Ahsoka managed a nervous smile and lightly waved to the cloaked figure.

The figure scowled. "I can't help you."

"Why not?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka was getting a very bad feeling about this place. "Barriss, we need to leave…"

"Because I can't." The figure said firmly.

"You must have some good reason!" Barriss cried. "My friend is going to die if we don't get a cure!"

"Barriss," Ahsoka's voice was growing increasingly uneasy.

"We demand you let us know the cure!" Barriss exclaimed.

The figure didn't say another word, but instead threw off the cloak, only to reveal the pale skinned, bounty hunting scum- Aurra Sing.

**See you in a while! I'm not sure when.**


	10. Bounty Hunter Boredom

**Hey guess what? I LIVE! LOL jk but seriously... here's the next chapter! Probably won't be any time soon that i get up the next one... but when i do find times that I can type, i usually try to get at least a little done :) but HEY you guys have been waiting for ages! Read on!**

**(p.s., part of this chapter is "altered universe", and I put that in quotes because it's not even probable to happen in real star wars... kind of like all the other crazy things that happen :D)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week2: After finding out that Ahsoka could be infected by a deadly bug, Barriss and Ahsoka set out to find the writer of the magazine, only to find out that it was Aurra Sing herself.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week2: Why does Aurra write magazines? And what will Ahsoka and Barriss do about it?**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 10: Bounty Hunter Boredom**

"Aurra Sing?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You write magazines?"

"I didn't have anything else to do, ok? No one seems to want my help anymore." Aurra said bitterly.

"So, you were bored?" Barriss asked.

Aurra didn't meet their eyes. "Yeah," She murmured.

"We can help you find things to do!" Ahsoka suggested.

"_If _you give us the cure." Barriss said.

"There is no cure! The bug is a fake." Aurra snapped.

Ahsoka felt so much relief she thought she would collapse. "So, I'm not infected?"

"Not with the bug, no," Aurra replied.

"Phew!" Ahsoka said, still trying to take in the relief.

"I thought for sure everything in the magazine was true!" Barriss said with a frown.

Aurra rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought you said you were going to help me _find _stuff to do." Aurra said.

"Oh, we will!" Ahsoka assured her. "Let's go back to the Jedi Temple."

"You're going to- let me into the Jedi Temple?" Aurra asked, shocked.

"If you promise not to kill anyone." Barriss pointed out.

"I promise! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aurra exclaimed, running and hugging both Ahsoka and Barriss.

Ahsoka was a little shocked, but she just smiled and went back with Barriss and Aurra to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin gasped and screamed like a little girl when he saw Aurra arm in arm with Barriss and Ahsoka.

"It's ok, Skyguy, she's not gonna hurt anyone." Ahsoka assured Anakin, coming into the living room.

"So, this is where you live? Wow, pretty nice!" Aurra commented as she looked around.

Anakin almost stumbled into the living room. "Ahsoka, what is _she _doing here?"

"She was bored, so we're gonna help her find things to do." Ahsoka replied.

"B-b-b-but, but she's-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know! She's a bounty hunter. So what?" Ahsoka said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well… just be careful…" Anakin warned her.

"I will." Ahsoka rolled her eyes again.

"Maybe we should go and see Obi-Wan. He's always got something to do." Barriss suggested.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Ahsoka agreed, so they left for Obi-Wan's quarters. And as soon as they had left, Anakin fainted.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Ahsoka knocked rapidly and repeatedly on Obi-Wan's door.

Satine opened the door. "Hi, Ahsoka. Hi, Barriss. Hi- Whoa! What is Aurra Sing doing in the Jedi Temple?"

"She's bored." Ahsoka explained.

Satine shrugged. "Ok."

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Barriss asked.

"He's devouring an entire chocolate cake." Satine replied.

Ahsoka couldn't help but giggle. That sounded like typical Obi-Wan. "We were going to ask him if he knew of anything we could do. Could we come in?"

"Sure." Satine said with a shrug. She popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth and started chewing it.

Ahsoka led Aurra and Barriss inside and to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan, who was holding a half-eaten piece of cake and had his mouth full of said cake at the moment, waved to them. His mouth was covered in chocolate frosting, and cake crumbs stuck in his beard.

Swallowing his mouthful of cake, Obi-Wan said, "Hi girls!"

It seemed he hadn't even noticed Aurra.

"Master Obi-Wan, do you have anything we can do?" Ahsoka asked, looking at him hopefully.

Obi-Wan fell silent for a while, just thinking and eating his cake.

Ahsoka, Aurra, and Barriss waited for seven minutes straight. Obi-Wan didn't say a word.

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka said, just making sure he was still _alive_.

"Huh?" Obi-Wan said, looking around. "Oh, hi Ahsoka! Did you ask me a question?"

"Yes. Did you forget already?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, and realizing there was frosting there, licked it off. "I have no idea!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Well… _do _you have anything to do? We're bored. Especially Aurra."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I got a shipment of meatballs this morning in the mail."

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Aurra exchanged a glance. "Pardon me for asking, Master Kenobi," Barriss said, "but why did you buy meatballs and have them shipped to your house?"

"Oh, I didn't buy them!" Obi-Wan said with a hearty laugh. "They were sent to me by the leader of the Donut Corporation."

"Donut companies have _leaders_?" Ahsoka asked. It amused her to imagine a king sitting at the head of the donut factory, ordering all the factory workers around… all whilst they wear ridiculous donut-elf costumes.

"Why of course!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He climbed atop the table and declared, "I once was a servant in a donut kingdom."

"No you weren't." Muttered Satine, who was sitting on the couch, fiddling with her neon-green-painted nails, and occasionally blowing a bubble with her gum.

"They made me do all the work!" Obi-Wan cried dramatically.

"No they didn't." Satine stated, though she didn't care.

"One day I remember," Obi-Wan started, "I had to save Lady Donut- (she's the one who decorates all the donuts you know) because she fell into the giant tub of pink frosting! Lady Donut is a goldfish you know."

"No she isn't." Satine murmured.

"So I dove right into that frosting!" Obi-Wan declared, jumping off the table dramatically. "And I scooped up Lady Donut like this-" He grabbed Ahsoka off the ground and pretended to be swimming.

"Put me down, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka cried, though she couldn't help but laugh.

"Then I jumped right out of the frosting, and I said, 'Lady Donut, I am honored to have saved your life.' and I kissed her!"

Obi-Wan was about to act _that _part out, but Ahsoka pushed him away. "Ok, Obi-Wan, _awk-ward_! Put me down this instance!"

So Obi-Wan dropped Ahsoka on the ground.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka yelped. "You could have done it a _little _more gently?" She said, pushing herself off the ground and rubbing the back of her head.

Obi-Wan shrugged and grabbed another piece of cake. "So that was the story of how Master Windu ate a car."

Everyone stared at Obi-Wan.

"I thought you were talking about when you saved Lady Donut?" Aurra asked.

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. He kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing. "Who in the galaxy is Lady Donut? It sounds like a cartoon character's name!"

Ahsoka groaned. "You just told us the story!"

"What story?"

"You told us how the leader of the Donut Corporation sent you some meatballs." Barriss reminded him.

Obi-Wan started laughing even harder. "You guys are hysterical! Those meatballs were a gift from Anakin! They even came with a sweet little note that said 'you are a jerk'!"

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged a glance as Obi-Wan continued to laugh his head off.

"You know what," Ahsoka said, "we can just go ask someone else for something to do."

Obi-Wan, still laughing, nodded his head the best he could. "Alright, have fun girls!"

Ahsoka led Barriss and Aurra out of the room.

Satine walked into the kitchen, popping a bubble in her gum. Seeing Obi-Wan still laughing, she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe those girls!" Obi-Wan said, of course still laughing. "They're crazy!"

Satine didn't say a word, just face palmed.

"OOOOOOOOOH! I GOT HOT CHOCOLATE!" Obi-Wan screamed at the top of his lungs. He dashed to the coffee maker and tried to dump the contents into a mug. But nothing came out. After all, he hadn't turned it on, and coffee makers don't make hot chocolate.

Meanwhile…

"I told you, the red one goes _here_, and the purple one goes _there_." Kit was _attempting _to show Mace how to organize a steel rod collection.

"But, Kit, they're all the same color!" Mace protested.

Kit frowned. "No they're not! Look, this one is red, and this one is purple."

"And _you're _colorblind!" Mace exclaimed. "I'm leaving."

"You can't leave!" Kit cried, grabbing Mace's arm. "You have to know how to organize them!"

Kit picked up one of the steel rods and examined it carefully. "Mm hm, just as I thought," he murmured, "it's a twenty-two inch long, two inch thick rod."

Mace groaned. "They're _all _that size!"

"Are not! Look- this one is twenty-two inches long, but it is two point zero zero zero one inches thick." Kit showed him.

"That's the difference of a millimeter, Kit." Mace told him.

"Who is the teacher here?" Kit asked.

"You." Mace said quietly.

"Right. Now, organize!"

Mace began to line up the steel rods.

"MACE!" Kit shouted. "Blue rods _never _go next to maroon ones."

Mace looked at the rods. They all looked the same color to him. (because they were.)

"You know what, forget this!" Mace cried. "This is a waste of my wonderful time! I could be running around in a bucket of slime right now."

Kit shrugged. "Ok. MONKEYS!" He screamed.

The monkeys lined up.

And as Mace walked away, Kit was saying, "Ok, monkeys. Now this is how you organize steel rods…."

Meanwhile… Ahsoka is still trying to find something for Aurra to do. Barriss got bored of waiting around, so she went back to tend to her kiwi tree. Now, Ahsoka is starting to get exasperated because she can't find anything to do…

Ahsoka let out a frustrated groan. "I'm sorry, Aurra, really I am. I can't seem to find anything to do!"

Aurra looked disappointed.

But, before she could answer, Ahsoka went on. "I tried to see if Obi-Wan had anything to do, but all he did was forget everything. We asked Aayla, but she was too busy making crayon cookies and didn't even want to talk to us. We asked Rex, but he was too obsessed with his stupid video game. Yoda was taking a nap. Shaak Ti is on vacation to the Great Place with Lots of Beaches (and I know it's not really called that). Padme was organizing her sock drawer- again. My master just doesn't want to help. Mace was at Kit's doing _something _I don't know what. Barriss left. Luminara's baking asparagus muffins. Satine's with Obi-Wan. Chuchi's volunteering at a battery convention. Even R2-D2 is playing dolls!" The Padawan looked close to tears. "It looks like we're the only ones without something to do. And it's my fault."

Aurra was shocked. Never before had she felt so- so… sympathetic. Never before had she even come to a situation where someone had tried to _help _her, for that matter. And definitely she'd never come to a place where someone had tried to help her and failed… and was sorry for it. It almost made her feel _guilty_. She couldn't meet Ahsoka's eyes as a small tear rolled down the young girl's face.

"Please don't be mad," Ahsoka said, her breathing jagged with sobs.

Aurra was inwardly panicking to figure out what was the right thing to do. Finally, on a sudden impulse, she pulled Ahsoka into a hug and held her tight. "It's ok, Ahsoka. It's not your fault that we can't find anything to do."

Ahsoka was too thankful for the comfort Aurra was giving her to even be shocked. Aurra Sing, once ruthless bounty hunter, was hugging a crying girl. It seemed unreal.

"We don't need other people to help up find something to do anyway. We can do something together!" Aurra suggested.

Ahsoka dried her tears and smiled warmly. "That's a great idea!" They started to walk, but Ahsoka paused.

"What is it?" Aurra asked.

Ahsoka looked at her. "Thank you, Aurra. You know, you aren't that bad when you're not trying to kill me."

Aurra laughed. "Same to you. I kinda like being on your side. It's a lot more fun than taking orders from people like Ziro and stuff."

"Well I like you being on our side too." Ahsoka said, then she suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"Maybe," Ahsoka said, "just maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe you're Force sensitive! You could be a Jedi!" Ahsoka was getting excited about this.

"You really think so?" Aurra asked. She was excited too.

Ahsoka nodded rapidly. "Yes! Let's go ask Yoda!"

"Ok!"

So the two ran off.

They rushed to Yoda's quarters and knocked, desperately hoping Yoda was up from his nap.

He was, and he was eating some chocolate covered corndogs.

"Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Padawan Tano! Join me for chocolate corndogs, would you like to?"

Ahsoka grimaced just at the thought. "No thanks,"

"I'll try some." Aurra said.

"Master, I'm sure you're familiar with the bounty hunter Aurra Sing?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to Aurra. "Well, she's decided she doesn't want to be bad anymore, and she is wondering if she would be able to become a Jedi."

"OOOOOOOH GOODIE NEW JEDI! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Yoda screamed. "But first, need to test your mediclorients we do."

So Yoda took the little needle and took a tiny blood sample from Aurra- so small she didn't even feel it.

Aurra and Ahsoka watched in eager anticipation as Yoda looked on his little mediclorient-counting device.

"Hmm…" Yoda said.

"Well?" Aurra couldn't help but get a little impatient.

"A Jedi you can become." Yoda replied simply.

Aurra screamed in joy, and she and Ahsoka jumped up and down.

"Who will train her, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Yoda was about to say that he would train Aurra, but at that moment, the phone rang. "One second," Yoda said and he picked up the phone. "Hello? Master Yoda this is. … Mm hm, … see I do, … tragic that is. Be right there right away I will."

"Who was that?" Asked Aurra.

"The corndog restaurant, broken down, it is! Fix it, they asked me to." Yoda explained. He grabbed his tool bag.

"But- who's going to train me?" Aurra asked.

Ahsoka spoke up. "I could… train Aurra for the moment, if you want, Master. I- I mean, if you don't want me to that's ok… I mean I am just a Padawan…" She hoped her cheeks weren't bright red, because she felt kind of embarrassed.

"Start her training you can, Padawan Tano. Be back soon, I will." and Yoda left.

Ahsoka beamed. Aurra smiled just as brightly. "Let's start right away." Ahsoka said.

"Yes!"

So they went to the Padawan training area. Aurra had received a training lightsaber; the kind that only stings a little if you touch it but it won't actually cut through anything. Ahsoka got one of said lightsabers as well, so she wouldn't accidentally cut Aurra in half!

"Alright…" started Ahsoka, "first lesson."

Ahsoka racked her brain to remember all of Master Skywalker's lessons and teachings. She couldn't remember much… but hopefully it would be enough. The first thing that came to her mind was:

"Don't drink too much coffee."

Aurra adjusted her grip on the lightsaber. "Alright. Not too much coffee. Got it."

Ahsoka remembered the wise words of Master Yoda. "Eat along the way, you can."

"What good will that do?" Aurra asked.

"So you can get more things done. It's really a good trick. Just don't run or you'll choke."

"Alright…" Aurra said unsurely.

Ahsoka continued to impart basically useless information to Aurra, none of which related to being a Jedi at all. But Aurra didn't know the difference.

After the training session was over, Aurra said, "Wow, I never knew playing Frisbee before breakfast was a bad idea!"

"It is, trust me." Ahsoka said.

The two went back to Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, where have you been all day?"

"Yoda asked me to help train Aurra. She's going to be a Jedi!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

Anakin's jaw dropped. Then he fainted.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, Aurra. We need to ask Yoda where you'll be staying. There are always empty rooms somewhere, I'm sure he will find you a place to stay."

So they found Yoda, who was back from the corndog restaurant.

"Yoda, Aurra needs a place to stay." Ahsoka told him.

"Ah, yes," Yoda said, he handed Ahsoka a key, which had a room number on it. "here."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks! Come on, Aurra. I'll show you to your quarters."

Aurra smiled as well. "Ok, let's go."

So the two walked along and tried to find the room on the key. Finding it at last, Ahsoka handed Aurra the key and let her to do honors.

Aurra unlocked the door and came in. It was a cozy place, with a small kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, living room, and large window.

"Wow, this is great! Thanks so much, Ahsoka." Aurra said.

"You're welcome." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "Well, I'd best be getting back to my master. It's almost dinner anyway."

"Ok. See you tomorrow!" Aurra said, and Ahsoka left her room.

Ahsoka got back to her and Anakin's quarters and opened the door.

"Ahsoka! I'm so glad you're alive!" Anakin exclaimed as she walked through the door.

Ahsoka was almost taken aback. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You've been with _Aurra Sing _all day, Snips! You could've been killed!" Anakin replied furiously.

"Master," Ahsoka tried to explain, "she's changed! She's not a mean ol' bounty hunter anymore. She's nice, and she's going to be a Jedi."

Anakin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I still don't like it."

Ahsoka bit her lip, but didn't know what to say.

"Anyway," Anakin started, Ahsoka being relieved he was changing the subject, "I got pizza."

"Ok." Ahsoka replied.

Anakin held up a piece of paper with a picture of pizza on it. "See! See? I got pizza!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"But we can get pizza for dinner too, if you want." Anakin said.

Ahsoka agreed, so they ordered some pizza.

After dinner, they both went to bed.

What surprises could tomorrow hold?

**See ya in a while! :)**


	11. Expect the Unexpected

**WOOOO NEW CHAPTER! Happy almost February!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week2: Ahsoka and Barriss tried to find things for Aurra Sing to do and she ended up starting Jedi training.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week2: Actually, it will give away too much if i tell you anything. So just read :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week2**

**Chapter 11: Expect the Unexpected**

It was a new day. Ahsoka awoke feeling refreshed, and ready to take on whatever the day could possibly throw at her. Well, almost anything, anyway.

She'd been informed that Yoda would be training Aurra today. For the whole day. So she was pretty sure there wouldn't be any time to hang out with her. Which in turn ruled out a lot of things she could do.

Ahsoka stretched and got out of bed. She was about to get dressed when suddenly she heard the smoke alarm go off. She gasped. What was going on?

Heart racing, she threw on her robe and dashed out of her room. She saw billows of smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out into the smoke. He was definitely in there, and she feared the worst.

She started coughing as smoke got into her lungs.

"Master!" She called again, her voice practically a scream in her fear.

Coughing and choking on smoke, Ahsoka was forced to stagger backward as the smoke increased.

The front door burst open. Obi-Wan and the fire troopers dashed inside.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Ahsoka had collapsed to the ground, overcome by the smoke.

"He's in there, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka choked out, coughing sharply.

Obi-Wan knew what she meant. How could he not?

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll find him." Obi-Wan assured her. He pulled Ahsoka to her feet and helped to support her. Then he called out, "Anakin! Are you in there?"

Ahsoka coughed again. "Master, please answer us!"

One of the fire troopers approached Obi-Wan. "We can't find the source of the fire, Sir." He said.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment whilst he gently helped Ahsoka get to the paramedic trooper.

Suddenly they all heard faint footsteps. All eyes immediately stared at the giant cloud of smoke that fogged the kitchen, and was slowly getting to the rest of the quarters.

A silhouette appeared in the smoke.

Anakin emerged, not a scratch or burn on him and not coughing. "Boy, when the box said 'instant smoke' they weren't kidding!"

Ahsoka fainted, leaving the poor paramedic trooper who had been supporting her to stand there awkwardly.

"Anakin, don't _scare _us like that!" Obi-Wan cried.

"What?" Anakin said with a shrug. "All I did was make a box of instant smoke."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. He quickly recovered from his dumbfounded state. "How come it didn't affect you?" He asked.

"It never affects me." Anakin stated plainly.

"How so?"

"I dunno. It just never does."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. As crazy as Anakin was for doing this, it was strange. In fact, Obi-Wan himself didn't seem affected by the smoke either.

"Maybe Jedi aren't affected by it." Anakin suggested.

"No, that isn't right," Obi-Wan said, glancing over at Ahsoka. "may I see the box?"

"Sure." Anakin said, simple-mindedly not thinking it would make any difference.

Obi-Wan took the box. It really was a stupid invention. An entire box, just to make the entire kitchen fill with smoke.

He flipped it around and checked the labels. Finally he came across the warning label. It said, "Warning: Humans are not affected by this but Togruta are. So don't use it if Togruta are there or they will die and you would be really stupid."

Obi-Wan couldn't decide whether he wanted to gasp or face palm. "Anakin-" He stuttered, "did you even read this?"

"No." Anakin said simply. "I never read the warning labels."

Obi-Wan was completely dumbstruck. "Anakin, this stuff could _kill _Ahsoka!"

It was Anakin's turn to be dumbstruck. "WHAT?" He literally screamed. "Who's trying to kill Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan showed him the label on the box.

Anakin looked at it and started laughing.

Obi-Wan _couldn't _believe this.

Anakin almost couldn't stop. "Obi-Wan, where did this label come from?" He asked between laughs.

"The box, Anakin. Duh." Obi-Wan replied.

"This label came from Kit's box of lethal flour." Anakin peeled off the label to reveal the real label.

Obi-Wan read the real label. It said, "Caution: Some species can be affected by this smoke. There are no lasting effects, just a temporary cough and sore throat." Almost dizzy with relief, Obi-Wan exhaled.

Ahsoka began to wake up. The paramedic trooper gladly set her down and ran out of the room.

Coughing slightly and rubbing her head, Ahsoka walked up to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What happened?" She mumbled, right before seeing Anakin. "You're alive!" She squealed, but she regretted that as she fell into a coughing fit.

Obi-Wan had his hands ready to catch Ahsoka if she collapsed, but she managed to stay standing.

Anakin nodded, watching the fire troopers as they opened the window to let out the smoke, since the more Ahsoka breathed it in, the worse she would get. "'Course I am, Snips, no need to worry." He grinned.

Ahsoka coughed again and pulled out one of the dining room chairs so she could sit down. "Well… you scared me." She said quietly.

Anakin sat down next to her as Obi-Wan went into the kitchen (the smoke was basically cleared out) to get Ahsoka some water.

Obi-Wan quickly returned and set the glass of water in front of Ahsoka. She thanked him and took a long sip. Obi-Wan then turned to Anakin. "To be totally honest with you, Anakin, you gave me quite a fright as well."

"All I did was make a box of instant smoke! It's a tradition! I do it every year." Anakin said.

Ahsoka took another sip of her water. "You didn't do it last year."

"Yes I did. I was with Kit at the Idiot's Convention, remember?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka coughed and replied, "I didn't go to that."

"That's the point. So how was I supposed to know it was going to do anything to you?" Anakin asked.

"Wait, what about the year before that?" Obi-Wan asked. "You were with me at The Great Place with Lots of Beaches (and I know it's not called that)."

"Oh," Anakin replied, "I just started the tradition last year."

Ahsoka face palmed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

They all sat in silence; the only sound to be heard was the fans that the troopers had put out to blow away the smoke, and Ahsoka's occasional cough.

Anakin decided to break the silence. "HEY! LET'S GO GET MILKSHAKES!"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stared at him like he was crazy. Which, in theory, he was.

"Ya know, milkshakes," Anakin said, "the thing where you take milk and shake it."

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Anakin, milkshakes are made from ice cream and milk. You blend them."

"Oh right. I knew that." Anakin murmured.

"You two can go ahead," Ahsoka said. "I'm not feeling up to it." She rest her head on her hand.

"Good idea, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "you need your rest after that… encounter."

Ahsoka nodded.

So they said goodbye to Ahsoka and left.

The closest ice cream shop that sold milkshakes was a five minute drive from the Temple, so Anakin and Obi-Wan got in their speeder and drove off.

"I feel bad about leaving Ahsoka like that," Obi-Wan said, "after what happened to her…"

"Snips can take care of herself." Anakin said.

"Yes, you're right, but still…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Come on, Kenob's. Let's just get our milkshakes and enjoy them! You love sweet stuff." Anakin said, playfully punching Obi-Wan.

"Alright." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, LOOK OUT!"

Amidst the teasing Anakin had forgotten to look where he was driving, and he almost ran straight into a stop sign.

Swerving the speeder like a pod racer, Anakin narrowly avoided the stop sign and spun into a parking place at the ice cream shop.

"Please don't _ever _do that again." Obi-Wan groaned, shaking his head to clear his dizziness.

Anakin chuckled. "Sorry!"

The two walked into the ice cream shop.

"You go first." Anakin said.

"Ok." Obi-wan replied. He walked up to the counter. "hi. I'd like a strawberry milkshake with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, peanut butter, whipped cream, cherries, caramel, nuts, chocolate chips, candy bars, candy canes, and marshmallow all blended in."

The ice cream guy's jaw dropped to the ground. "Ummmm ok…" he said. He gave the extensive order to the guy who actually made the stuff and Obi-Wan paid. Then they called "next!" and Anakin stepped up.

"I'll have a chocolate milk shake. And can I do the shaking myself?"

The guy looked at him funny. "Ok… I guess."

So while the other guy was trying to get all of the stuff Obi-Wan wanted into the blender, they took a separate blender and filled it with ice cream and milk- then handed it to Anakin.

Anakin told everyone in the shop to give him some space, and he started jumping up and down and furiously shaking the blender.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in determination as he shook the blender left and right and up and down and everywhere in between.

Panting and sweating, Anakin sat down and popped the lid off the blender. He stuck in a long straw and took a sip.

"How is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't answer but drank all the milkshake in one sip. "BRAIN FREEZE!" He screamed, and he passed out, falling backwards in his chair and crashing on the ground.

Obi-Wan looked around sheepishly to the dozens of staring faces.

"Obi-Wan, strawberry milkshake with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, peanut butter, whipped cream, cherries, caramel, nuts, chocolate chips, candy bars, candy canes, and marshmallow." The guy said, out of breath when he was finished. Obi-Wan knew that then they called your name and what you ordered, it meant your drink was ready. So he went to the counter and got his drink. "And you'd better like it. It broke the blender." Said the guy.

"Alrighty! Thanks!" Obi-Wan said, and he went back to the table to drink it.

Anakin woke up.

"Hi, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, taking a long sip of his milkshake.

"hi," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan took a long time to drink his milkshake, the whole time which Anakin was super bored and sat around whining and asking Obi-Wan when he would _ever _be done.

When they were done they went back to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. They were met at the door by an energetic Ahsoka.

"Hi, Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi," Ahsoka bowed in respect.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances. "Feeling better I see, young one?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka's expression was for a split second that of confusion, but just the split second after that it seemed she hadn't batted an eye lid. "Sure,"

"So, what did you do while we were gone?" Anakin asked as they came inside.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "I don't remember." She said.

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Anakin was confused.

"I just don't." Ahsoka replied simply.

Anakin shrugged. "Alright."

"Well," Obi-Wan stated, "now we don't have anything to do."

"Why _sure _we have stuff to do!" Anakin said.

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin was about to respond, when suddenly, the three heard a mysterious moaning sound coming from the air vent.

Anakin jumped into Obi-Wan's arms. "What was that?" He shrieked.

Obi-Wan frowned and dropped Anakin. "I don't know what that was." He replied.

The sound was heard again.

"That is a very peculiar sound." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yeah, well that doesn't help us now, does it?" Anakin pouted.

"How about you, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked. "Any ideas?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Maybe we should investigate." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Ahsoka, no one came in while we were gone, right?"

"No, I don't think so." Ahsoka replied.

The sound was heard a third time.

Anakin was picking up a distress call in the Force.

"Hey, guys, I'm getting a Force distress call, hang on a sec…" Anakin picked up his cell phone. "Ugh, stupid wrong numbers," he murmured.

Obi-Wan face palmed. "_Anakin_, use the Force to sense the source of the call."

So Anakin did, but he couldn't figure out who was sending it.

"All I see are puppies." Anakin said.

"That's because you're staring at a puppy poster." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka snickered. "Some 'Chosen One' you are."

Anakin glared at her. "You question my destiny?"

"Yeah, actually." Ahsoka said simply.

"How dare you!" Anakin yelled.

"I dare." Ahsoka didn't seem fazed.

"I thought you learned some respect." Anakin said.

Ahsoka just shrugged.

Anakin was about to lunge at her or something, but suddenly they all heard a faint "_Stop!_" followed by a weak, pained groan, all coming from the air vent.

"I thought I exterminated the cockroaches months ago." Anakin murmured as he and the others stared up at the air vent.

"Was it just me," Obi-Wan spoke up, scratching his beard in thought, "or did that sound like Ahsoka?"

"That's ridiculous, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, "Ahsoka's standing right here."

Suddenly a dart came out of nowhere and punctured Ahsoka's chest. She fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin screamed, bending down.

Obi-Wan whirled around to look at the shooter. Cad Bane.

"Aw man!" Bane cried, "I was aiming for Skywalker! And that was my last dart." He flew away on his rocket boots.

"Obi-Wan, we're losing her," Anakin said, panicking.

Obi-Wan bent down as well.

Then suddenly, Anakin said, "Obi-Wan. This isn't Ahsoka."

"What?" Obi-Wan said.

"Quickly!" Anakin hopped up and ran to Ahsoka's bedroom. He shoved open the door and found the real Ahsoka, lying on the ground. A puddle of red liquid seeped out from underneath her. "We're too late." Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka coughed and with great effort pushed herself up. "I'm so glad you found me," She said, her voice scratchy.

"Ahsoka, what happened? I'm confused…" Anakin said.

"Well, when you guys left I decided to work on a project I've been working on for a while- my own personal cloning machine. But while I was working on it, it sparked when I pressed a button. I fell over onto the machine, injuring myself and accidentally activating the machine. The clone of me that it created didn't pay me any mind, it just left. The machine sparked again, and I guess I must have fallen onto the ground. I can't remember.

"Later, when I woke up, I heard arguing. So I tried my best to stop it. The air vent was able to carry my voice to the rest of the quarters." Ahsoka finished.

"What about… the blood," Anakin asked with a gulp, staring at the puddle.

Ahsoka laughed. "That's not blood! I accidentally crushed my juice box." she held up a flattened cardboard juice box.

Anakin wiped his hand across his forehead and sighed in relief. Obi-Wan was relieved as well.

"Ahsoka, you said you were injured. Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think it was just an electric shock." Ahsoka replied. She coughed sharply and managed to make her way to her bed to sit down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"Alright." Obi-Wan said.

They stood (well Ahsoka sat) in silence for a few minutes. Obi-Wan pulled out a candy bar and ate it.

Anakin pulled out a box. "Lookie! I got a unicorn." He took a small unicorn toy out of the box.

Ahsoka dramatically rolled her eyes. "You are the weirdest person I've _ever _known. Seriously."

Anakin blushed.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'd have to agree with Ahsoka on that,"

Anakin pet his unicorn toy's hair. "It's so soft!"

Ahsoka got up off her bed. "Ok, so you're concerned about _me _being injured but when it comes to _you _and your crazy unicorn things you don't care?"

"Ahsoka's got a point." Obi-Wan stated.

"Aw, come on guys." Anakin said, "I'm fine." He held out the unicorn and spun around. "It's flyyyyyinggg!"

Ahsoka face palmed. "You know, I think I'm actually _not _alright."

Obi-Wan looked concerned. "What do you mean?" He asked as Anakin continued to spin around.

"I keep seeing my master _go crazy_."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said, realizing she was just being sarcastic. "But you're sure you're ok?"

"Yep. Except now I have a headache," She murmured as Anakin continued to scream and say "weeeeeee!"

"I LOVE UNICORNS!" Anakin shrieked.

Ahsoka groaned exasperatedly.

"Anakin, why don't you take your…errr, pretty unicorns somewhere else?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"But Ahsoka likes unicorns." Anakin said. He waved it in her face. "UNICORNS!"

Ahsoka, startled by the object being thrust at her face, stumbled back. She yelped as she crashed into her dresser, hitting the edge of it hard on her right shoulder blade and knocking everything on the desk over.

"Owww!" She cried out in pain. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall over.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?" He asked.

"I'll… live," Ahsoka managed to say, breathing sharply.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and started crying. "I thought you were a nice master!" He wailed, and he ran off crying his eyes out.

Ahsoka moved her arm around and flexed it a couple times to make sure she hadn't broken anything. "What are we going to do now, Obi-Wan?"

"It wasn't right of Anakin to shove that unicorn in your face."

"But you yelled at him." Ahsoka reminded him, gently massaging her shoulder with her other hand.

"I know," Obi-Wan said, regretting it. "I'll go apologize to him."

So Obi-Wan went into Anakin's room.

"Anakin, I'm sorry I yelled." He said.

"It's ok." Anakin said, smiling. "I found my pink unicorn!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, trying to stay calm. "I know you like unicorns, but could you please be more careful?"

"Ok." Anakin said. "I want to apologize to Ahsoka for making her get hurt."

"That's a good idea." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin grabbed a unicorn off his dresser before leaving and went into Ahsoka's room.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka replied, her shoulder still throbbing.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok, I know you just got a little carried away." Ahsoka said to him with a smile.

"I wanted to give you this," Anakin handed her the unicorn he had taken from his dresser.

Ahsoka was shocked. "Master, isn't this your favorite unicorn?"

Anakin nodded. "You deserve to have it."

"You don't have to give it to me." Ahsoka told him.

"But I want to." Anakin replied. "A special unicorn…" he paused, then said, "for a special Padawan."

Obi-Wan, who was watching from the door (since it was open), smiled.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka whispered, basically speechless and not able to think of anything else to say.

Suddenly Rex burst through the front door. He slipped on a popsicle and crashed into the refrigerator. Stumbling, he recovered quickly and dashed to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka.

"Sorry about the popsicle, Rex," Anakin said.

"It's ok," Rex said. "I've got some urgent news."

**RANDOMNESS RULES! see ya in a while!**


	12. Underlords

**WELCOME! please read this important announcement before you read:**

**This chapter and the next two after it will be "parodies" of the Mortis trilogy episodes, which is currently going on in the "real" clone wars universe. I have taken all the basic ideas, and a lot of the quotes, and mixed them together with NSNW fun, and what do you get? An awesome funny episode! These are also longer than generic chapters. (p.s. it's better if you've seen the episode, it makes it funnier)**

**So here's Overlords, or, in my parody-like funniness, Underlords.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE EPISODE "OVERLORDS" AND CANNOT TAKE CREDIT FOR MOST OF THE STUFF THAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S LIKE THE EPISODE. :)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 12: Underlords**

"_It's ok," Rex said. "I've got some urgent news."_

Ahsoka gasped. "What is it?"

"The Jedi Council has a mission for you." Rex replied.

"Hey! They decided without me?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"And why are _you _telling us?" Asked Anakin. "You're not on the Jedi Council."

"Yoda asked me to tell you. He was busy with some sort of garden." Rex said.

"His corndog garden, no doubt," Ahsoka murmured.

"Well I don't care _who _assigned us or _what _the mission is." Anakin said.

"Why?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Because we haven't been on a mission in AGES." Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka nodded. "I hope I haven't forgotten any of my training!" She said worriedly.

"Nonsense, you've got a good memory." Anakin said.

So they went to the Jedi Council room where Mace had managed to collect everyone. However, Yoda was distracted and playing with corndogs, Aayla was whining about how she could be polishing crayons, Kit was petting one of his monkeys, and the others looked flat out bored.

"We've received some sort of strange call." Mace said. "We need you to figure out what was going on with it."

"Um, ok." Anakin said.

"Buried within it was a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2 years. Or was it 2 thousand…. Whatever. Just go and figure out what's going on." Mace said.

"Okie dokie." Anakin said.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan made their way to their shuttle. Rex ran up to them and slipped on a rock. "AHHH! Stupid rock…" He muttered, "I'm supposed to meet you guys there in a 'heavily armed Jedi cruiser.' Or at least that's what the script says."

"Ok. See you at the coordinates!" Anakin said with an excited grin.

"If we even can find them." Ahsoka murmured under her breath.

"Nonsense. It's not like two people can be at the same coordinates and not see each other!" Anakin exclaimed.

So they flew in space. Soon, they arrived at the coordinates.

Anakin brought up the com channel. "Rex, we're at the rendezvous point. Where are you?"

"I'm at the rendezvous point." Rex replied.

"What? That's impossible! I just said it was!" Anakin cried.

"I toooollldddd youuuuu," Ahsoka said.

Suddenly the hologram began to get cut off.

"Something's blocking the signal." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe I can get reception on my cell phone." Anakin said. "Ugh, never mind, I don't get bars up here."

Then all the power turned off.

"Not good." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka hopped out of her chair. "Everything's dead, even the life support!"

Obi-Wan pulled out a bag. "At least I brought my emergency candy." He said, stuffing a handful in his mouth.

"This is really strange," Anakin muttered, "even stranger than both 'a you guys."

The power came back on.

"Oh, I guess it was nothing to be concerned about after all." Obi-Wan said, sadly placing his candy back under the chair.

Ahsoka smiled but with one glance out the window her eyes widened. "Then what's _that_?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan saw the sight as well. A giant diamond shaped object suspended in space.

The ship jerked and the lights flickered.

"I don't wanna die!" Anakin whimpered.

The ship continued to move towards the diamond, and was picking up speed.

"It's pulling us towards it!" Ahsoka said. She looked around frantically. "Where're the oxygen masks? I need my emergency pickles!" She screamed, running around in the small space in the back of the ship.

The diamond opened.

"Everyone strap yourselves in!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his mouth full of candy.

Ahsoka stopped hyperventilating and strapped herself to her seat with the seatbelt as well as a life vest.

"Looks as though we're going for a ride." Obi-Wan said.

"A ride?" Anakin squealed. "Oooh goodie! Is it gonna be like the rides at the Galactic Amusement Park?"

The diamond continued to suck them in. White light was all that was to be seen.

"Are we dying?" Ahsoka asked frantically.

"I'm not sure…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

The light got brighter and brighter and brighter… then…..

Anakin's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing his neck. "I must have blacked out, which is ironic since all we could see is _white_."

Obi-Wan woke up as well. "Well then, who landed the shuttle?"

Ahsoka opened her eyes. "Are we dead? Am I dead? I got to find a pulse! GOT TO FIND A PULSE!" She frantically searched herself for a pulse. Relieved, she said, "Ok, I'm good."

"Um, where are we?" Anakin asked, looking out the front window of the ship.

"It looks like a fairy land!" Obi-Wan said excitedly.

Ahsoka checked her scanners. "Some kind of… organic mass-"

"Oh that's good, I hate artificial masses." Obi-Wan cut in.

Ahsoka stared at him for a brief second. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid-"

"But smaller than my mom's bathroom." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Ahsoka gawked at him.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, shrugging.

"But," Ahsoka said, "at least the atmosphere is breathable."

"Oh, that's good." Anakin said, "I was afraid I'd have to not breath the whole time we were here!"

"Well this is getting more unusual by the minute." Obi-Wan said, "I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are, or, if we are even _in _our own galaxy."

"I hope there are unicorns here." Anakin said excitedly.

Ahsoka face palmed.

"Well, the ship's system seems fine but for whatever reason nothing's working." Anakin said.

Ahsoka got up and was about to go outside.

"Ahsoka! Don't go outside! We don't know anything about this place! There could be evil cannibal garden gnomes out there!" Anakin cried.

"Puh-lease, Skyguy." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, and she went outside anyway.

So they all went outside and looked around.

"Hey! I saw something, a reflection, up on the hill!" Ahsoka said, pointing.

"Maybe it was someone up on their roof trying to dry the tin foil rugs." Anakin said.

"The… what?" Ahsoka asked in total confusion.

"Never mind."

"I don't see anything," Obi-Wan said, looking in the direction Ahsoka pointed.

There were a lot of floating rocks in this place.

Suddenly, Anakin heard, "Are you the one?"

"What- what?" Anakin said. He turned to his friends. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't here anything. You have serious mental problems, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you the one?" The voice was heard again, and this time, they all heard it.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked at the person, as well as Anakin who was already looking. It was a woman, all glowing and she had green hair.

"Hello," Obi-Wan said. "you're pretty!"

"_Who _are you?" Anakin asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I think she's a fairy!" Obi-Wan said.

"Shut up, Obi-Wan!" Anakin hissed.

"I am Daughter." She said, putting her hands together. "And I'm _not _a fairy!" She took a step closer. "Are you the one?" She repeated for the third time. "And ANSWER ME THIS TIME!"

"No! I'm not One. He's One," Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan, "his name is Obi-One."

"Um, actually Anakin, it's 'Wan'" Obi-Wan corrected him.

"I will take you to him." Daughter said.

"Him who?" Ahsoka asked, "The ice cream man? I love ice cream!"

"Did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan asked. "Because I hope I didn't waste my emergency candy for nothing!"

"Only he can help you. There is little time, follow me." Said Daughter. "We must have shelter by night fall." She began to walk away.

"And we thought the planet was strange," Anakin muttered to his friends, "how about this one?"

"We'll be fine, as long as we stay together," Obi-Wan said, "and I still think she's a fairy."

So they all followed the Daughter.

A little while later, they were all walking along the edge of a tall, cliff-like rock.

"Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?" Obi-Wan asked. "Maybe I'll be able to use my new swimsuit and snowsuit in the same day!"

"And there are no animals." Ahsoka added.

"Awww," Anakin whined, "That means there won't be any unicorns!"

"Can't you sense it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mm hm, since we arrived. This planet is weird." Anakin said.

"No, I meant the Force."

"Oh, yeah, that too." Anakin took a couple faster steps to catch up with Daughter. "Excuse me, who are you taking us to?"

"The Father of course." Daughter replied.

"Aw, I thought it was gonna be the ice cream man." Ahsoka mumbled.

"And what exactly are you? A fairy?" Obi-Wan asked, desperately hoping it was a fairy.

"We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end." Daughter replied.

"Glad she cleared _that _up for us." Anakin muttered.

"I still think she's a fairy." Obi-Wan murmured.

The season changed to autumn, and suddenly they all heard cracking noises.

"Look out!" Anakin cried, and he Force pushed Daughter and narrowly avoided getting squished.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan narrowly avoided it as well, only Obi-Wan tripped and was left hanging on the edge of the cliff.

"Check for a pulse!" Ahsoka cried, searching herself, "Am I alive, am I alive? Where's the puulllsseeee!"

Obi-Wan, still hanging around, said, "Ahsoka- um, a little help?"

Ahsoka, having found her pulse, gasped. "Oh! Sorry!" She grabbed Obi-Wan's arm and yanked him up.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Anakin, on the other side, reached out to make sure the Daughter was ok.

"It is forbidden for you to touch me!" She exclaimed.

"Sor-ry," He said, "but your hair is very soft."

Daughter rolled her eyes. Then looked up to where the rocks had fallen. "That was my brother's work."

"Sibling rivalry, huh? Isn't it a little intense to try to kill each other?" Anakin asked.

Daughter ignored him. "You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do _not _leave this place."

"Hey, wait!" Anakin cried as she walked away.

His comlink beeped. "Anakin, are you there?" It was Obi-Wan. "Are you alright?"

Ahsoka cut in as well. "DID YOU FIND YOUR PULSE?"

Ignoring Ahsoka, Anakin answered, "yeah, but our friend here's _run off_! Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock."

"And if this is a trap?" Obi-Wan asked. "You should have brought emergency candy," he added in a mumble.

"Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out!" Anakin replied.

"Anakin, stop, wait for us to find another way around and meet you." The comlink turned off. "Anakin-," He sighed. "So reckless and impatient,"

"He'll find her." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, and what else?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well I hope he finds his pulse, or he may be dead." Ahsoka pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed.

Thunder began to roll in the distance, and dark clouds started to fill the sky.

"Storm's coming." Ahsoka said.

"Who is 'Storm'?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No- _a _storm. You know, with rain and stuff?" Ahsoka replied.

"Oh. I hate rain."

They went back to where their ship… well, _used _to be.

"The ship's gone!" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, I see that." Obi-wan stated plainly.

"Maybe it's hiding." Ahsoka said, "Here shippy, shippy, shippy," She called. She looked at the ground. "And look, everything's dying!" She bent down and said to the plants, "DON'T DIE! CHECK FOR A PULSE!"

Suddenly someone came down from the sky and said, "Did you lose something?"

Ahsoka immediately ignited her lightsaber.

"You didn't do as you were asked." Said the person.

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My sister said to _wait_." He said.

"Did she now- wait, your sister is the fairy? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, it's hiding!" Ahsoka whimpered.

"Not… yet." Said the person, "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and Ahsoka pulled out her second as well. "What do you know of such things? Are you a genie or something?"

"What is about to happen, shall occur, whether you like it or not." Said the person. He waved his hand, and all the lightsabers turned off.

"Ah, so you're a fairy too!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

The person laughed. "Fairy? Yes… and no."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged glances.

"The storms here are quite lethal," He continued, "I suggest you find shelter if you want to live." And he turned into a gargoyle and flew away.

"Lethal?" Ahsoka exclaimed. It was already raining. "Check for a pulse! CHECK FOR A PULSE!" She cried. "What do we do now?"

"Well, in every single show I've watched or book I've read, whenever it's night, and there's a storm, they always look for a cave." Obi-Wan said, "So let's look for a cave."

They looked for a brief moment.

"There's one!" Obi-Wan cried, and they ran off into the cave."

Meanwhile…

Anakin ran, dodging the deadly lightning blasts left and right, before coming to a small ditch in the cliff where he stopped to catch his breath.

He spotted a light at the top of a very high hill.

"Whoever I'm looking for," Anakin said, to no one in particular, "is in that monastery. But _boy _does it look like a long walk! I wish I would'a brought a jet pack or something."

But he didn't have a jet pack. So he just started walking.

A little while, who _knows _how long, later, Anakin arrived at the monastery and skipped up the stairs, looking as though he hadn't just been _running forever up the side of a cliff_.

He walked in, and soon spotted a creepy guy who appeared to be meditating. Seeing him, Anakin sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of the guy.

"Welcome, my friend." Said the creepy guy.

"Friend?" Anakin echoed, "I don't even know your name! How can I be your friend if I don't know your name. We need to at least exchange phone numbers or something."

The guy just shrugged.

"What is it you want from me?" Anakin asked.

"To learn the truth about who you really are." Replied the guy.

Anakin scoffed. "Well that's easy. I'm Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

The guy shrugged off his question. "The truth that maybe you have known all along, one you must believe, in order to fulfill your destiny."

"Your family isn't that great at answering other people's questions are you…" Anakin muttered. "And by the way, enough with the riddles, old man. Tell me what's going on here."

"As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guest tonight." The guy replied.

"A guest? Goodie! We can have popcorn, and watch movies, and it's gonna be so much fun!" Anakin squealed.

"Good night." Creepy Dude said.

"Aw," Anakin mumbled, and he went to bed.

Meanwhile… back in the cave…

Ahsoka was asleep. Obi-Wan wasn't. However, he did feel a strange presence…

"Obi-Wan, have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"

Obi-Wan looked up and saw the ghost of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Qui-Gon? How are you here?" Obi-Wan asked, igniting his lightsaber and backing away.

"I am here because you are here," Qui-Gon replied.

"Aw! You came to see me? How nice of you! Let's have a family reunion!" Obi-Wan started dancing around. He pulled streamers out of nowhere and put them all over the cave, singing, "Family reunion, family reunion," and humming.

"_Obi-Wan_." Said Qui-Gon.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I didn't come for a family reunion."

"I don't understand." Obi-Wan said, "What is this place?"

"Unlike any other. A conduit through which the entire force of the universe flows."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Are we in danger? There's a lot 'a fairies here."

"This planet is both an amplifier, and a magnet."

"Is it gonna stick to a giant space refrigerator?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Three are here who seek Skywalker, they, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One." Qui-Gon explained.

"What do a bunch of creepy fairies want with Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, "But you are right. The Force within him is stronger than any known Jedi. I've trained him the best I could, but he's still willful and balance eludes him."

FLASHBACK:

"Look master! I DID IT!" Anakin was on a tightrope. Then he fell off.

"No, you haven't quite done it," Obi-Wan said, "balance still eludes you."

END OF FLASHBACK

"If he is the Chosen One, you will discover it here." Qui-Gon said.

"And if not?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "No idea." Then he disappeared.

Meanwhile… inside the monastery in Anakin's "room,"

Anakin was trying to sleep, when suddenly…

"Wake up, my son. I must tell you a secret."

Anakin screamed and jumped up. "Who's there? Who's there I said?"

"It is me, Ani. Your mother."

Anakin screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ani,"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ani."

"AAAHHHH AAAHHHH AAHHHHHH!"

"A-niiiii,"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ani."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"ANI!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"_Ani_!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Y-You're dead!" Anakin cried.

"Nothing ever really dies, my son." Shmi said, "I have a secret to tell you."

"Then tell me-" Anakin said. "before I call the creepy dude."

"Everything you have done, everything you have learned has lead you here."

"Whatever you are (which you're probably a fairy or something), my mother is- is dead." Anakin said with sadness in his voice.

"And you blame yourself. Your Jedi training has served you well, Ani. But you are more than a Jedi." Said Shmi, "Tell me, where is your pain? So am I to take it away."

"I was- too late to save you. I had to stop at Mc Donald's on the way and I got stuck in a really long drive through line. I failed as a Jedi and I failed you!" Anakin exclaimed.

"How so?"

"I tasted only vengeance when I slaughtered so many to avenge your death. And now I taste… ew, gross, I forgot to brush my teeth before bed…" Anakin muttered.

"It is time you realize that your guilt does not define you, my son. You define your guilt." Shmi said.

"The only love I feel in my heart is haunted by what would happen should I let go." Anakin said, pain in his voice.

"Then it is not love. It is a prison."

"A PRISON? AHHH IM TRAPPED IM TRAPPED IM TRAPPED WHERE IS THE KEEEEYYYY?" Anakin screamed. "Oh, and by the way, I have a wife. You've met her. She's everything to me."

"She's not your destiny."

"But I love her! And also I love popcorn…"

Shmi's voice began to sound weird. "No! She is a poisoner!"

"What are you?" Anakin asked, backing away.

"YOUR FATE!"

"My fate? COOL I always wanted to know what my fate looks like-"

But Shmi was gone.

Meanwhile….

Ahsoka was fast asleep (quite uncomfortably) on a rock.

Suddenly she heard a voice that woke her up immediately.

"Are you happy, Child?"

Ahsoka looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Your master… does he treat you well?" It sounded like Ahsoka's own voice.

That's when Ahsoka saw someone standing there. She looked a lot like herself, but older.

Ahsoka got up. "What concern of it is yours? And AHHHH ow, ow, ow, my neck! It is sooooo hard to sleep on a rock!" She exclaimed, trying to massage out the kink in her neck.

"I am your future. Your potential." The older Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka ignited both her lightsabers. "This is a trick! I can't be in two places at once! Maybe I'm dead!"

"There is a wildness to you, young one. Seeds of the dark side planted by your master."

"Do I look like a garden?" Ahsoka asked. She searched herself. "I knew it, I must be dead! Where's the pulse?"

"Do you feel it?"

"NO! I CAN'T FIND IT!" Ahsoka cried.

"I meant do you feel the dark side seeds."

"Oh. Ummmm, no! He is like no other Jedi, crazy, _insane_… but I trust him with my life!"

"There are many contradictions in you. And in him."

Ahsoka looked at the fire.

"Be warned! You may never see your future if you remain his student!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked. "Am I supposed to be Obi-Wan's Padawan or something?"

"Leave this planet!" The older Ahsoka said, and she disappeared in the fire.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka screamed and jolted awake. Obi-Wan was looking at her, he had said her name.

Ahsoka grabbed her pickle dolly. "I had a bad dream, Obi-Wan!"

"It's ok, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan soothed her.

"I think Anakin may be in trouble!"

Back in the monastery…

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and brought the tip mere inches to the creepy dude's face.

"Cannot sleep? To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way."

"You didn't get me my popcorn!" Anakin exclaimed. "You must be a fairy!"

"You have a very simple view of the universe. I am neither fairy, nor genie. I am much more. And so are you." Creepy Dude said.

"I'M A FAIRY TOO? AHHHHH!" Anakin screamed. "What would Ahsoka do in this situation? Oh, she'd probably check for her pulse! That's a good idea…" so Anakin began to check for his pulse. "WHERE IS IT? WHEEERRREEE IS IT! IT'S NOT HERE!" That's when he realized he was checking his cybernetic arm. He looked elsewhere. "Ok, found it. I'm good. But you need to tell me what's going on here!"

Creepy Dude began to grab Anakin's lightsaber. But his hand fell off.

"UGH! I forgot to put on my Force gloves. Hold on a second." He welded his hand back on and then put on some thin, blue gloves. Then he grabbed the lightsaber and he didn't get hurt.

Anakin watched with eyes wide.

"Some call us Force Wielders." Said Creepy Dude.

"The Jedi have never spoken of this! You must be a fairy!"

"Hm, do you still know of our existence? I used to be pen pals with Yoda. Then one day, I ran out of stamps, and I never heard from him again!" Creepy dude said.

"In that room," Anakin pointed, "my mother came to me. But it was not her, it was something else!"

"Ah, my Son I suspect. I thought I grounded him… We can take many forms. The shapes we embody are merely a reflection of the life force around us."

"So you _are _fairies. I knew it."

Creepy dude looked at him. "You carry a great sadness in your heart. My children and I can manipulate the Force like no other. Except that one guy at Mc Donald's, _boy _can he cook! But for that reason, it was necessary for us to withdraw from the temporal world, and live here as anchorites."

"So should I call you Mr. Anchorite then? Or just stick with Creepy Dude?"

"You cannot imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children, and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe."

"So they fight a lot, huh? Have you ever considered behavior classes?

"It is only here that I can control them. A family in balance- the light, and the dark. Day with night. Destruction, replaced with creation."

"Then why reveal yourselves to us? Even though fairies certainly have the power to do that- oh did I mention you're _really _tall to be a fairy?"

"There are some who would like to exploit our power. The Sith, are but one. To much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it."

"But Sith don't wanna be fairies. Who _does _want to be a fairy, I know I don't."

"When news reached me that the Chosen One had been found, I needed to see for myself."

"The Chosen One is a myth. Just like non-fat chocolate cake and decently priced car insurance." Anakin said.

"Is it? I should very much like to know. Why don't we find out together? Pass one test, and I shall know the truth. Then, you and your friends may leave. (but not actually! But pretend I never said that, ok?)"

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were walking along as the sun rose. The glowing bare trees were replaced by healthy trees with leaves as the sun shone on them.

"The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets. What do you even eat on this planet? I'm hungry," Ahsoka murmured as the faint sound of her stomach growling was heard.

"It appears the planet is renewing herself." Obi-Wan said, looking at the trees.

Ahsoka looked around as well. "Maybe there's something that we can eat. I'm so hungry I feel like I could be put under a spell and fight Master Skywalker."

"_WHAT?_"

"Never mind."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"What about Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. "If he doesn't find his pulse…."

"Anakin will not be easy to deceive. Unless he turns into a fairy."

"He's gonna turn into a fairy?" Ahsoka screamed, and began hyperventilating.

"Ahsoka- just calm down, he'll be fine! I didn't mean he actually _is _going to turn into a fairy, I mean he might but-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Then suddenly they were interrupted by the griffin and the gargoyle flying down on them, and everything went black.

Meanwhile…

Anakin and Creepy Dude were standing in a huge arena.

"It is time to face your guilt, and know the truth." Said Creepy Dude.

"But I want breakfast!" Anakin whined. "Does the test have anything to do with breakfast?"

Anakin looked overhead and saw the griffin and the gargoyle, the griffin holding Obi-Wan in her claws, and the gargoyle holding Ahsoka in his.

"Whatever it was, don't do it master!" Ahsoka cried. She looked up at the gargoyle. "Could you not grab my arm so hard?" The gargoyle of course ignored her.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"I knew you were an evil fairy all along!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Let them go!" Anakin said. "I will not play your games!"

"Oh, but I think you will! I have go fish!" Said Creepy Dude.

Five minutes later…

"Got any, fives?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. Go fish."

Anakin, Creepy Dude, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Daughter, and Son were all sitting in a circle on the floor, playing go fish.

Now it was Son's turn. He turned to Ahsoka. "Have any twos?"

Ahsoka sighed, defeated, and handed Son a two.

Turn after turn, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were losing fast. Eventually, they and Creepy Dude were all out of the game.

"Anakin, this game IS the Force! Use it!" Obi-Wan said.

So Anakin used the Force and eventually won the game.

"And now you see who you truly are," Said Creepy Dude, "Only the Chosen One could win against both my children in Go Fish."

"I have taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go." Anakin said.

"Ah, but first, you must understand the truth. Now, all of you leave us." Creepy Dude said.

"Ok." Anakin said, and he and the others began to walk away.

"_Not _you." Creepy Dude said.

"Do not trust him." Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"Duh." Anakin replied.

"I said leave us. NOW!" Shouted Creepy Dude.

Obi-Wan started crying. "But I like it here!" He wailed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Come on, Obi-Wan," She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

Daughter and Son left as well.

"Do you feel your destiny?" Asked Creepy Dude.

"What's it supposed to feel like?" Anakin asked quizzically.

"You must see it now."

"Oh, so not only am I supposed to _feel _it but now I gotta see it too?"

"I am dying, and you must replace me."

Anakin looked shocked. "What? _That _is why you brought us here? Come _on_, I can't stay here!"

"But- this is yours! It has been foretold, the Chosen One will remain to win Go Fish games!"

Anakin took a step back. "No."

"I… cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours. But leave, and your selfishness will haunt you. And, the galaxy."

"But I don't like ghosts!" Anakin wailed.

Just a minute or so later, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan began to board the ship.

Anakin stopped at the door.

"Ready to get out of here?" Obi-Wan asked. "I know I am."

Anakin looked back one last time. "Yeah, but somehow I get the feeling that we're not really leaving…"

And the ship took off.

**Stay tuned for my "parody" of the episode from yesterday "Altar Of Mortis", though i will probably give it a name upgrade (and on a side note, altar of mortis was the BEST EPISODE EVER! :D :D :D)**


	13. Altering Mortis

**I cannot BELIEVE how long this took me! I am SO SORRY! I guess with it being like the most emotional episodes ever it was hard to make it funny, ya know? Well, after weeks of hard work on it, here it is! (p.s. i've got a lot of good ideas and already typed out scenes that will become chapters later after the mortis parodies are over, so stay tuned :D)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: The Jedi were about to leave Mortis...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Find out that leaving a strange planet like Mortis is not always that easy...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 13: Altering Mortis**

So blah, blah, blah, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are stranded on the planet and blah, blah, blah, and skipping the rest of the boring intro.

The Jedi were flying in the ship, leaving Mortis.

Ahsoka got up and went in the back to make sure her jars of pickles were securely strapped in. She wanted to make sure they would be safe if Anakin… oh, I don't know, almost hit a giant tower and they crashed?

Well anyway, Anakin was also sleeping back there… and he was having a dream…

Anakin opened his eyes and found himself in a garden-like place. It looked like Mortis, that was for sure.

"Maybe I've been transported to a unicorn world!" Anakin said to himself.

Suddenly he heard, "Anakin. Anakin. Anakin!"

He looked up and saw another one of himself walking towards him.

"AHHHHHHH! THERE'S TWO 'A ME!" Anakin shrieked. "Wow, I sure am handsome…"

"It's true, what they say." Said the second Anakin. "You are the Chosen One."

"Wait- _wait_." Anakin said, "Before you say anything else I need to make sure you aren't Ahsoka dressing up as me again. She did it for Halloween last year and tricked Obi-Wan…" He grabbed his face and tried to pull off the "mask." "Ouch! Stop it!" Shouted the other Anakin. He turned into the Son. "Ugh! I thought maybe if I like, turned into you, it would like, help me get you to join me and stuff! You're not supposed to try to rip my cheek off!"

"But I needed to make sure you weren't Ahsoka! She just _loves _playing tricks on me whenever she gets the chance." Anakin said.

"Enough of this! Join me already! COME ON! JOOOIIINNNN MEEEE! Together we can change the balance of the universe, my friend!" Said the Son.

Anakin frowned slightly. "You must know, I will never become a fairy willingly! Who would?"

"How simple you make it. Fairies and genies as if they were one, without the other. Aligned, you and I can restore balance wherever we go, peace to the universe."

"By becoming a fairy? NEVER! Ahsoka would die laughing if I turned into a fairy! Maybe even Obi-Wan too! Actually, hold that thought, Obi-Wan loves fairies."

"We will destroy the fairies! And the genies!" The Son said furiously, bursting into a ball of fire. He then turned into a ballerina. "AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"AHHHHHHH! A BALLERINA!" Anakin shrieked at the top of his lungs.

He woke up with a start, panting.

Ahsoka heard him and quickly turned around. "Master! It's ok, just CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! Were you having a nightmare?"

"More of a weird dream I think, but… something like that."

Suddenly the ship shook violently. Ahsoka grabbed on to something on the wall, 'no idea what it was, and screamed.

"If you're done napping," Obi-Wan said, "could you please take over driving? I wanna play my portable video game."

"I'm coming," Anakin said, but suddenly-

Anakin heard Ahsoka gasp behind him. He slowly turned around.

It was the Son.

"Leaving so soon? Not without this you won't," He said as he held Ahsoka tightly by the throat. "and I _will _have revenge for my costume malfunction in your dream."

Anakin stared at them in pure terror.

The Son fell straight out of the bottom through the landing platform.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted as he flew off with her.

Ahsoka screamed several times.

Anakin quickly went back to the cockpit of the ship.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked, "I thought you said you were gonna let me play my video game!"

"The Son took Ahsoka," Anakin said as he pressed a bunch of buttons and flicked several switches.

Obi-Wan screamed. "I KNEW THIS PLANET WAS WEIRD! WHERE'S MY EMERGENCY CANDY?"

"Move! Let me fly!" Anakin exclaimed, and he grabbed the controls and swerved the ship up and around to chase after the Son.

They chased him fast, around rocks and cliff edges.

Ahsoka let out a small cry and looked back, helpless in the gargoyle's claws.

The Son flew fast and twisted around more rocks and cliffs, not paying any mind to how he was throwing Ahsoka around in the air.

"Could you be more careful?" Ahsoka shouted to be heard over the wind and noises all around. "I'm gonna get motion sickness or something,"

The gargoyle just hissed and roared, and continued to evade the Jedi who were chasing him.

After chasing for a long time, the gargoyle zipped off and flew away very fast. Anakin responded by making the ship go faster.

Then suddenly, through the fog, a giant tower appeared.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan cried.

"But it's pretty!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan swerved the ship out of the way just in time.

The ship plummeted to the ground, and _CRASH!_

The warning alarms went off everywhere. "GET YOUR EMERGENCY CANDY!" Obi-Wan screamed.

The ship skidded to a halt.

Anakin dragged his hand across his brow. Obi-Wan got up off the control panel.

"I didn't think you saw it. What have I told you before about you having mental problems?" Obi-Wan said.

"But it was pretty!" Anakin cried.

They got out of the ship.

"Any sign of him?" Anakin asked.

"No, but I think it's obvious where he's taken her." Obi-Wan said. "By the way, did you find your pulse? I found mine."

Anakin started crying. "Don't remind me about Ahsoka!" He wailed miserably.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin looked up at the place Obi-Wan had seen and figured was obvious where the Son had taken Ahsoka. "We must hurry."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, coming around to put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "this wasn't a mistake."

"What? Oh, so you're _glad _the Son took Ahsoka? Some nice guy _you _are." Anakin said.

"He brought us here for a reason." Obi-Wan said. "We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large- whatever _that _means."

"I don't care!" Anakin exclaimed. "He's too powerful for Ahsoka! He's probably gonna make her turn into a ballerina or something!"

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand!" Obi-Wan cried. "I know I don't understand it! This is worse than _math class _it's so confusing! We'd be wise to confer with the Father first."

"Father? What Father? You mean Creepy Dude? There's no time!"

"This is what he wants- to divide us. Man, this is like math class…"

"It's my fault he took her!" Anakin exclaimed. "I was too busy staring at them to actually think to do anything!"

"You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side." Obi-Wan said. "Fairies are probably everywhere. The Father will know what to do."

"He can't help us. He's a weirdo." Anakin said, and he began to walk away.

Meanwhile…

Ahsoka was trapped in a prison cell. Her hands were shackled and attached to the wall.

"You cannot keep me here!" Ahsoka shouted. "You hear me! Wherever you are…"

"Save your energy," A raspy voice was heard, and Ahsoka saw a small creature standing in front of her. "you have been left to die."

"Left to die?" Ahsoka cried. She tried to break free. "I can't get my hands free to find my pulse! I will escape!"

"Impossible." Said the creature. "I have been here for _so long _it's driving me insane!"

"I am a Jedi." said Ahsoka. "We don't give up easily! And even if we did, I would _still _escape because this place is just a big fairyland!"

"Jedi? Heh," Said the creature, walking up to her. "but so young…" it paused for a brief second. "Where is your master?"

"He will come for me." Ahsoka said.

"He's that one guy, the Chosen One, right?"

"Yep. That's him."

"I'm his biggest fan!" Exclaimed the creature.

"Really?" Ahsoka was needless to say a bit shocked.

"Yes! I have all his action figures!"

"They made _action figures _of him?" Ahsoka was really shocked now.

"Um YEAH." The creature pressed a button and the chains holding Ahsoka's shackles were released.

Ahsoka sighed slightly. "Thank you."

"The chains…" Said the creature, "The chains are the easy part. It's what goes on in here," He pointed to his head. "that's hard."

Ahsoka looked confused.

"Don't you see, child? You are alone now."

"No I'm not. You're standing right there. How can I be alone?"

"If you are to survive, you must forget your master."

Ahsoka put a hand to her forehead. "I don't think I-"

The creature suddenly bit Ahsoka's arm.

Ahsoka grasped her arm tightly. "What have you done?" She exclaimed.

"You're mine now!" Cried to creature. "And the whole thing about me being your mater's biggest fan? It was a fake! HAHAHAHAAHA you are sooooo lame."

Ahsoka gasped. She dropped to her knees, and collapsed.

The creature turned back into his regular form, the Son, and watched in pleasure as Ahsoka's skin became mottled, her veins turning sickly black. She was suddenly wearing a fairy outfit.

"Oh yeah, I did it, I did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah," sang the Son, and he danced around and sang and cheered. "I turned her into a fairy! YAY!"

The veins on Ahsoka's face darkened as well, and she opened her eyes, which turned an evil yellow.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan was pacing around. "Now I'm gonna use up all my candy, and we'll be stranded here forever, and I'll never see Satine again!" He wailed. "How do I even find the Father?"

Suddenly Obi-Wan saw light growing brighter behind him and he turned around and saw the monastery right there.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. "Was that always there?"

Inside the monastery…

"You are growing stronger, my son." Said Creepy Dude.

"Am I? I knew it! Ha! I am sooooo awesome, oh yeah, uh huh, yeeeah!" Said the Son who had just walked into the room.

"Stupidity however is getting the better of you."

"You calling me stupid?" Son exclaimed. He started crying. "I knew you didn't like me! You love my sister more because she allies with the 'light side' and is all good! She might as well die by the end of the episode!"

"Do not say that."

"By bringing the Chosen One here you have shown me how awesome I am! You have only yourself to blame, though I wouldn't blame you, 'cause I _am _pretty awesome…"

"Do not do this to yourself, Son. Do not become what you should not, or I will take your video games away for a week."

"NOOO! NOT MY VIDEO GAMES!" Son cried, and he electrocuted Creepy Dude and sent him flying out the door and down the steps, rolling to a halt on the ground.

Obi-Wan _just so happened _to be getting there right when this happened.

"I hate you!" Screamed the Son, and he turned into his gargoyle form and flew away.

Obi-Wan backed up as Creepy Dude rolled up to him, unconscious.

"AHHH! FREAKY DEAD GUY! AHHHH!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"Father!" Exclaimed the Daughter, and she began to walk waaaaaay too fast down the stairs, so she tripped and tumbled down instead. But she got up and ran to her father. "And he's not dead!" She said to Obi-Wan.

A few minutes later…

Obi-Wan watched as Daughter tried to help Creepy Dude.

"If I wave my hands around him like this," she said, waving her arms in a ridiculous fashion, "it's supposed to help."

"I must talk to him." Said Obi-Wan.

"Not until he's strong enough. He hasn't been lifting weights recently. Oh wait that's not what I meant…"

"But your brother is losing himself to the dark side. He's an evil fairy and he's taken our friend." Obi-Wan started to cry. "I'll never see Ahsoka again!" He wailed miserably, taking out a tissue and blowing his nose loudly.

"Then he must have his reasons. He loves to play dress up."

"The same reason he had for trying to murder your father?"

"He would never do such a thing. He lives in Opposites world sometimes so he always wants to do what is selfish, but I always want to do what is selfless."

"Ummm that's confusing."

"My nature is to do what is selfless, but my brother's will always be to do what is selfish- like I just said."

"Then know you must help us." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I cannot interfere with the ways of the Force. My father forbids it."

"But you're a fairy! Fairies can do anything! You and Anakin combined have the power to stop him!"

The Daughter paused for a moment. "_Fine_. Come with me."

So Daughter brought Obi-Wan to a mysterious cave.

They walked down the long flight of stairs.

"Are you taking me to a fairy?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

The Daughter shook her head, and they finally reached some rocks. There was a strangely shaped thing, surrounded by blue fire.

"Is that cotton candy?" Obi-Wan asked excitedly.

"No." Daughter replied. "I can go no further. When you reach the altar it will give you what you need."

"I- I don't understand. What does blue cotton candy and fairies have to do with all this?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"He who wields the blade will be able to control my brother. It's kinda like a video game."

"Cool! So if I wave it around I can make him do the chicken dance?"

"No."

"Ok."

So Obi-Wan jumped, and the rock he landed on moved down.

"AHHH I'M FALLING!" He screamed, but then it stopped. "Ok, I'm good."

Obi-Wan reached into the altar and grabbed the dagger. The blade appeared in blue smoke.

"It's a fairy wand." Obi-Wan said dreamily.

Meanwhile…

Anakin was climbing straight up the side of a wall, which lead to a garden-like place. "I _really _need to remember to bring my jet pack next time!" He said to himself.

But he climbed over anyway, and soon saw Ahsoka- just standing there.

"AHSOKA! YOU'RE ALIVE! I KNEW YOU WERE OK!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka didn't answer.

"Ahsoka- it's me, you're safe now, let's go." Anakin said.

Ahsoka finally spoke. "I like purple."

"What?" It seemed to take Anakin by surprise. "Um, yeah, I like purple too, Snips, now let's get out of here."

Ahsoka opened her eyes, which were the evil, glowing yellow. "He's right. Right about everything. You must join him…" She cocked her head to the side and shifted her weight to one leg. "because he wants you to and that's a GOOD ENOUGH REASON!"

"Hey," Anakin said, "what's wrong with you?" And he also had just noticed the fairy outfit. "And why are you dressed as a fairy?"

"Always with the criticism, Master! YOU NEVER TRUST ME!" Ahsoka wailed, and she started crying. Then she stopped. "Well, I don't need you anymore!"

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. I'M HUNGRY AND I WANT A CHEESEBURGER! But this isn't you Ahsoka!"

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have! He gave me this really good cream for my face, it's so moisturizing. He asked me to give you a message-"

"A massage! COOL! I want a massage!"

"No- a _message_. You know like a letter? Except he must'a wrote it in my brain or something 'cause he wants me to tell you in real life! He said, if you don't join him, he will kill me!" Ahsoka said and she laughed. "It's the funniest joke ever!"

"I won't let him!" Anakin said firmly.

"What? Oh great, _now _what… that was supposed to be foolproof… ummm…. Aha! Then _YOU _will be forced to kill me! I'm a _genius_!" Ahsoka used the Force to call her lightsaber to her hand, and she ignited the emerald green blade.

Anakin stared in pure shock. Then he fainted.

Ahsoka jumped down. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be…"

"Think again!" Anakin cried, and he flipped back up and blocked Ahsoka's blade as she fiercely swung it and tried to strike him.

Back and forth Anakin avoided and blocked Ahsoka's blows.

Meanwhile…

The Son had a disco ball on the ceiling and was dancing around and celebrating.

Obi-Wan and the Daughter walked up to him.

"Sister! JOIN THE PARTAYY!" The Son cried, dancing as some disco music came on. He saw Obi-Wan. "Cool- And you brought a friend!"

"What have you done, Brother?" The Daughter asked.

"I made some cute little vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting and tiny sprinkles, and I decorated… hm, let's see, what else…"

"Our father is dying. Did you do it?"

"He- he was just so selfish, and- was taking to long to die, so I decided to move things along now… why are you here? You want a cupcake?"

The Daughter curled up her fists. "I will not let you leave this planet."

"You are not strong enough to keep me here."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Not alone she isn't. but fairies can use help sometimes!"

"Are you referring to your friend the Chosen One? You might want to check up on him, he's a little preoccupied right now." Said the Son.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "I will save fairy world!" and he ran off.

Back outside…

Still in a blazing duel, Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers clashed once again.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka! I want a cupcake!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka simply responded by kicking him, flipping him over and knocking his lightsaber clear out of his hand. She flipped back and stood, igniting her lightsaber again.

"And now, the student will kill the master!" She declared evilly.

But Anakin stretched out his hand and attempted to call his lightsaber through Ahsoka's legs, but he missed and the lightsaber (it was off, luckily,) smashed into Ahsoka's back.

"Ow! Hey!" Ahsoka cried.

"Whoops," Anakin muttered, and he managed to get the lightsaber back to his hand via the Force.

Ahsoka jumped into the air, somersaulting and about to slash through Anakin.

But he ignited his lightsaber just in time, and Ahsoka's green blade struck his and they came face to face.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips?" Anakin said to her as he blocked her blade.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" Ahsoka cried.

"Sor-ry, I never knew that ya know! Can I call you cupcake?"

Ahsoka spun around, clashing blade on blade, until Anakin managed to spin her lightsaber straight out of her hand, where it flew up into the sky.

Ahsoka jumped, bounding off Anakin's chest and landing on the ledge behind them. She stuck her hand into the air, catching her lightsaber. She grabbed her other lightsaber, now wielding both deadly blades.

Anakin backed away slightly, (probably not on purpose,) just as Obi-Wan arrived, lightsaber in hand. He and Anakin exchanged glances.

"Two Jedi. Finally, a challenge." Ahsoka said, "then I can go join the Son for cupcakes!" She jumped down, swinging her lightsabers and finally clashing both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's blades at once.

Back inside…

The Son had turned on more music and was dancing around, eating his "cute little cupcakes."

"Can you feel it sister? Can you feel the anger- the hate- the fury! It makes me wanna DANCE!" He danced some more, changing the music to some awesome dance music.

"Their conflict is feeding you, isn't it?" Asked the Daughter.

"No, actually, my cupcakes are feeding me. They're sooooo good! And I used all artificial flavors! HAH!"

"This is supposed to be an organic mass! I must stop them!" The Daughter started to leave.

"No!" Cried the Son, and he used the Force to levitate the Daughter and push her away.

So the Daughter started waving her arms around ridiculously and levitated him in the air, then crashed him down on the floor.

"If you will stand in my way… then HA WE GOTTA FIGHT AND YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!" The Son said.

The Daughter waved her arms one more time as if ready to fight.

Back in the monastery…

Creepy Dude was laying there and he opened his eyes. Yep. That's it.

Back outside with the Jedi…

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to duel Ahsoka, lightsabers clashing over and over.

Finally Anakin managed to use the Force to push her back, her lightsabers slashing through the ground.

"Any suggestions? I'm all out of ideas!" Anakin cried.

"Yes! We CALL THE FAIRIES!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin suddenly saw the dagger at Obi-Wan's side. "What is that?"

"Oh this?" Obi-Wan took out the blade. "It can kill the Son. Hey! Let's cut her free!"

Ahsoka let out a growl. "Where did you get that?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Um… maybe it was Target? I don't remember."

"Give it to me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

Back inside…

The Son repeatedly shot blasts of electricity at the Daughter, which she blocked. She finally deflected one back at him, levitating him against the ceiling.

But he shot a strong blast, knocking her to the ground.

He floated down, walking up to his sister as she got up.

"You don't have to do this." Said the Daughter. "We could go to the mall instead?"

"Then stand fine! Whatever that means!" And he electrocuted her.

"I can't- I won't!" Declared the Daughter, and she turned into a griffin and charged at him, grabbing him in her beak and tossing him out of the way.

Then the Son turned into a gargoyle and prepared to fight back.

It was an epic showdown, really. Two strange creatures battling against each other.

The Son grabbed the Daughter in his gargoyle claws, throwing her on the ground where she turned back into "human" form.

He was about to close in on her, but she used the Force to push him away, where he in turn also turned back to "human" form.

Then the Son began to emit electricity at her, which she repelled.

They got closer and closer, the energy collecting and getting stronger, when suddenly-

Creepy Dude flew down from above. "COOL I GOT WINGS! AND STOP THIS!"

He used the Force to send them both flying out the window, breaking the window. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan backed up to get out of the way, though they -along with the Son and Daughter- fell to the ground.

The Son got up as Creepy Dude flew to right in front of the tree.

"So glad you could make it to our little party, father! I GOT CUPCAKES!" Cried the Son, and he began to electrocute Creepy Dude.

"You will stop this!" Said Creepy Dude as he repelled the lightning.

"You are too weak for me OLDIE!" shouted the Son as everyone was getting up off the floor. "You mean nothing to me anymore! Literally!"

Ahsoka watched with an evil smile pasted across her face.

Finally the energy was too much for Creepy Dude, and he fell backwards. "AHHH! I'M FALLING!" but it was only a few feet, "ok I'm good."

The Son floated up. "I love my invisible jet pack," he muttered to himself, and he electrocuted Creepy Dude again.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called. "Let's play catch! Here's the dagger!" He threw it.

Anakin was about to catch it, but suddenly-

Ahsoka jumped in the way, catching the dagger and jumping up onto the ledge next to the Son. "WOO HOO! I GOT IT! YEAAAAH!"

Anakin stared with his jaw on the ground, stupidly not thinking to do anything but stare.

"Oh yeah! Everything worked just how I wanted it to! COOL! YEAH!" The Son said.

"You showed them my secret dagger collection? How dare you?" Creepy Dude said.

"I am sorry, father. I couldn't think of any other way to stop him since it's impossible!" Said the Daughter.

"Give it to me, child." Said the Son, holding out his hand so Ahsoka could hand him the dagger.

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, _should I do it_?

"Ahsoka, no," Anakin urged her.

_give it to him!_

Ahsoka's hand tightened around the hilt of the dagger, and she handed it to the Son.

"YEAH EVIL MINIONS ROCK!" Cried the Son. "Ok, so like thanks and all, but- I don't need you anymore…" and he tapped Ahsoka on the forehead.

She fell to the ground. Dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted Anakin, but the Son used the Force to push him away.

"The Jedi have brought me this RADICAL DAGGER IT'S SO COOL- and you have brought yourself- duhhhhh," Said the Son, "now father, you will DIE!" he raised the dagger and was about to stab it straight at Creepy Dude, who was apparently too stunned to move.

However-

"FATHER!" Shouted the Daughter, and she jumped in the way, causing the Son to stab the dagger into her instead.

The Son seemed stunned for a moment. "AH! I THOUGHT MY PLAN HAD WORKED! WHYYYY?" He screamed, and he jumped up into the sky and flew away as a gargoyle.

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched him fly away, but Anakin quickly ran and jumped onto the ledge. He took hold of Ahsoka's shoulder and turned her onto her back. But as if every of his worst nightmares were coming true- Ahsoka was dead. He started to cry. And them Obi-Wan started to cry.

"AAAHHHH AHSOKA'S DEAD!" Obi-Wan wailed, and he ran around in circles screaming and crying.

"If only I would have brought my magic potion!" Anakin exclaimed, crying hysterically.

Creepy Dude yanked the dagger out of the Daughter and threw it. "Hm, so our blood's clear I guess?" He murmured to himself. Then he lay his daughter on the ground. "My Daughter, what have I done?"

"Do not hate him father," Said the Daughter, "he had too much sugar."

"No! All is lost! The balance has been broken!"

Obi-Wan took out a tiny balance toy. "Let me check!" He put a small weight on one side and none on the other. The side with no weight was heavier than the one with a small weight. "wow you're right."

"I thought by bringing you here I would- but I have destroyed everything! Even my toy fishy."

Anakin took a sharp breath. "Can you help her? I'm out of magic potion! And even if I had some I think it would only make me a cheeseburger."

"There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall COME AND EAT HER LIKE A COOKIE! AHHH!"

"You must help her!" Anakin repeated firmly. He started to cry again. "Otherwise she'll be dead and never come back and I will be miserably depressed and probably have to get a new Padawan who probably won't like being called Snips but just because she said she doesn't like it it's just because she was all like bad and stuff and I think that if you help her she'll be ok and I really want you to help her and stuff and-"

"Anakin stop babbling." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine. But you must help her!"

"I cannot undo what is done. This isn't a video game where you can just press the undo button. There is no hope."

"Yes there is! There's _always _hope!" Anakin cried.

The Daughter reached up and touched her father's face. She pointed to Ahsoka.

So Creepy Dude got up and motioned for Anakin to come.

Anakin knelt down in between the Daughter and Ahsoka.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Anakin asked.

Creepy Dude said nothing.

But then he said, "And let my daughter's last awesome radical thing that she does be to breathe life into your friend." and he had Anakin touch the Daughter's forehead with one hand and Ahsoka's forehead with the other.

Anakin lit up, transferring that light to Ahsoka, as Ahsoka and the Daughter were lifted off the ground.

"AHH CREEPY LIGHT!" Obi-Wan cried.

The darkness faded away as Ahsoka's skin returned to normal.

Anakin dropped on his hands, and looked over at Ahsoka, who was still not moving.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" He wailed.

But suddenly-

Ahsoka coughed sharply as she awoke, completely normal.

Anakin took her and hugged her tight. So tight- well, what else? She couldn't breathe.

"ANAKIN! She just _was _dead don't kill her again!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

So Anakin hugged her a little lighter.

"What's… going on?" Ahsoka asked dazedly.

"Uh… well it's a long story and stuff but I can tell you it if you want-"

But Creepy Dude motioned for him not to.

"Ok. Well I guess- not much." Anakin said. "It's good to see you."

Obi-Wan started crying again. "I just love happy endings!"

"But this isn't a happy ending." Creepy Dude said. "As the balance in this world crumbles like a stale chocolate chip cookie -hm that sounds good right now… oh, right, focus- so shall war escalate in your galaxy. As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength."

"We will stop your son." Anakin said.

"No! you must go now- he needs your ship to leave the planet, he's a terrible builder. You MUST leave, before he can take it."

"What about you?" Obi-Wan asked. "And all the other fairies?"

"I shall mourn that I cannot run, and maybe I'll make some tea." Said Creepy Dude.

Anakin looked confused. "What?"

"Or maybe it was 'mourn all that I have done, and all that is yet to be'. I can't remember."

"Oh. Ok."

And the three got off the ledge, and walked away as lightning flashed in the sky.

**Sooo, what'dya think? Funny? Not enough funny? Any suggestions for the next parody and/or future chapters? Review, review, review, my friends!**


	14. Don't be Toast on Mortis

**DRUM ROLE PLEASE! It's the Ghosts of Mortis Parody! The last of the Mortis Trilogy, this will hopefully end the trilogy of parodies with the funniest one yet! I want to thank you all who reviewed on this site, as well as everyone on "The Council of Ahsoka Lovers". P.S., if you love Ahsoka you may want to check out that blog. ;)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Altering Mortis is fun -wink wink-**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Don't be toast!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 14: Don't be Toast on Mortis **

Stranded!… (how come I have to wait this long to say anything else?)…. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano (though you already know their names I figured I'd just make sure you know that it isn't Plo Koon or something) are caught in a treacherous battle between fairies and bad fairies (is that the term?) and the scales now tip towards bad fairies and blah blah blah blah BLAH!

.

It was raining, and the shuttle (which happened to be broken) was on the ground.

Obi-Wan stood on the landing platform of the shuttle, shielded from the rain by the rest of the shuttle above.

"I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here." Obi-Wan said.

"At least it's not a tornado. Believe me, I hate tornadoes. And baby hippos too- I don't like those…" Anakin said.

"You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not sick or anything." He gasped. "Do I have some deadly disease and you didn't tell me? I have to check for my pulse!"

"If we stay, we may be used to the bad fairies' advantage."

Ahsoka popped up from the underneath of the shuttle, where she was repairing things. "Well, do you want the REALLY BAD NEWS, OR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD NEWS?"

"Calm down, Snips," Anakin murmured.

"Let's try the bad news while trying to make it not sound so bad?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's called optimism, Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Great, now this planet is like English class! I don't wanna do school, Anakin!"

Ahsoka climbed out of the hatch. "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging."

"And _that _is why _I'm _not a mechanic!" Obi-Wan declared.

Ahsoka smiled and jumped back down.

"Can it be fixed? Or are we STUCK HERE FOREVER! AHHHH!" Obi-Wan screamed.

Ahsoka looked around. "Uh, I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantee she'll hold together."

"Wow you're almost better than Anakin!"

"HEY!" Anakin called.

"Sorry. Well, we'll take our chances. It's better than staying her FOREVER! AHHH!" Obi-Wan screamed again. He went to stand outside of the ship.

Anakin pushed a small land speeder down the platform.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I need to stop at the grocery store. I'm out of milk."

"There are no grocery stores here, Anakin."

"Well FINE. Then I'll go see Creepy Dude."

"In the RAIN?"

"I'm not convinced the Son will be contained here without our help." Anakin said. "Perhaps we should make a stand."

"Like a doll stand? I have plenty 'a those!" Obi-Wan pulled out a tiny stand and set a little fairy doll on it. "See?"

"If I don't get Creepy Dude's blessing to leave, it will haunt me forever." Anakin told him.

"Haunt you? Oooooh, creeeepppyyy!" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin whizzed away on the speeder.

Meanwhile… around a whole bunch of weird looking round hills that happen to look like chocolate frosting…

Creepy Dude walked into a tomb. He went down the stairs and looked at his dead daughter. He set the dagger on her, putting her hands on it.

"Ah! That's cold…" She murmured.

"AHHH! YOU'RE NOT DEAD?" Creepy Dude screamed.

"Oops, sorry, no I am dead, that wasn't part of the script. Pretend I'm dead!" And she didn't say another word.

"Forgive me daughter, I am an old fool and a creepy dude, who believed he could control the future. Hey this guy sounds a lot like me! Oh wait he is… well anyway, now you are gone, and all is lost. Except I FINALLY FOUND MY CAR KEYS! YEAHHHH! I have been looking for my car keys for YEARS and I found them so all is not lost! HA!" Creepy Dude stood up and used the Force to pull the lid of the grave over his daughter. "Sleep well, my child. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

He walked outside and Force pushed the giant round door over the opening of the tomb.

"You should have left by now." He said as Anakin came up behind him.

"Well, I was looking for a grocery store but there aren't any around here. Would you by any chance happen to have some milk?" Anakin asked.

"Do not underestimate my son."

"Ohhh, so _he _has the milk, I see…"

"He will seek your ship to escape our isolation,"

"Isolation? So… you have ice? But no milk? I WANT MILK! And a unicorn… would you by any chance have a unicorn?"

"No. My son wants to sow terror through the universe, and while you are here, he will use you to do it."

"By giving me milk?"

"It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe… I must… kill him."

"But he's too powerful for you alone." Anakin said.

"Mm, perhaps," Said Creepy Dude, "and perhaps not. The Force will decide."

"BUT I WANNA DECIDE!"

"You can't."

"I can help you."

"The choice is no longer yours to make. Both our destinies are clouded. This place is strong with the Force. Darkness has no hold here. Go,"

"To the grocery store, right?"

"Ask, and you will know what to do." Creepy Dude pointed off in the distance.

Anakin nodded and walked to where Creepy Dude had pointed.

"You have grown strong and powerful, just as I imagined." Qui-Gon's voice came, and his ghost appeared on one of the hills.

"AHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AHHH AHHH AHH AHHH AHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed. "IT'S ANOTHER GHOST! FIRST MY MOM AND NOW YOU! AHHHHH!"

"Do you believe you are the Chosen One?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"How can I know?" Anakin asked, looking up at him.

"I can tell you what I believe. I believe you will bring balance to the Force."

"Literally? So I'll be able to get the Jedi and the Sith to stand on a balance beam and it will actually work?"

"You will face your demons and save the universe."

"A-And this creature of the dark side- do I leave or do I stay and get some milk? Because I think Creepy dude said he has the milk… maybe locked up in a refrigerator…"

"Neither. Look deeper," Qui-Gon said, "you will find another way."

"I don't understand," Anakin said, slightly frustrated, "this planet it way too confusing."

"Not far from here there is a place that is strong with the dark side of the Force. You must go there."

"And- destroy the Son? Or get his milk?"

"Remember your training, Anakin. Trust your instincts…" and he began to fade away…

"Master! MASTER!" but he was gone.

Meanwhile… back at the ship…

Ahsoka was sleeping down in the ship.

"Might I suggest less sleeping, and a little more work?" Obi-Wan asked, bending down with a cup in his hand.

"Sorry, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said, putting her goggles up onto her forehead.

"Here, this should help," he handed Ahsoka the cup.

"Is this coffee?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"YAY!" Ahsoka drank all of it. Suddenly she gasped. "Master Kenobi… I don't think this was coffee."

"Well what _was _it then? It was with the other food and stuff."

"It was fake coffee!" Ahsoka gasped as she began to swell up and a terrible rash covered her arms. "Quick! Get the allergy shots!"

Obi-Wan frantically searched the back. "I don't see any!"

"Oh fine!" Ahsoka jumped into her pocket and came out with a tiny shot. She stuck it in her arm, and the swelling began to go down. "Phew," she said in relief. However, the rash still remained.

"Well, I was _going _to come tell you that we need to change plans. You must focus on the firing drives, disengage them." Obi-Wan said.

"But, I'm almost finished putting this junk heap back together, and now-"

"Just- do as I say. We don't have much time." Obi-Wan said, taking a speeder like the one Anakin had taken and pushing it out of the ship.

"Hm. You're the boss," Ahsoka said, and she put the goggles back on her eyes and went back to continue repairing, though it was a little tougher to do so now with the rash from the fake coffee.

Obi-Wan got outside the ship and saw Creepy Dude standing there. "Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"He came to me to find some milk. But at the crossroad, only he can choose. The Force will be his guide now." Creepy Dude said.

"I don't like this." Obi-Wan said, "But I do like milk, and candy… what have you done?"

"I, have done nothing. I am merely letting the will of the Force take shape."

"I think it's gonna look like a hexagon!"

"What?"

"The shape of the will." Obi-Wan said, "Where has he gone?"

"To the well of the dark side."

"Oh, sure, that's all huh? He comes to the guy for milk- what does he do? Let's send him to the well of the dark side! SURE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Meanwhile…

Anakin was speeding along to the well of the dark side. "Hey cool! My hair is actually moving! That hair gel I've been using for the past two or three years is finally wearing off!"

He flew the speeder down deep into the volcano-like well. He got off the speeder and looked around for a moment.

"Welcome!" Said the Son, appearing as Anakin whirled around to face him, "You've finally made it to my SUPER AWESOME RADICAL LAVA PIT! ISN'T IT AWESOME! Well, anyway, I believe there's been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies."

"You murdered your sister! And my Padawan! But HA your sister brought her back to life so HA! And HA! The Force is out of balance. I have to stop you." Anakin said.

"Must you?"

"Yes, 'cause I need to get your milk." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

Back outside by the ship…

"Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?" Obi-Wan asked as Ahsoka came down the landing platform.

"Deep within this planet exists a place where all that is dark is channeled." Creepy Dude said.

"And how do I get there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You cannot interfere!"

"The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere Ahsoka and I wouldn't be here in the first place!" Obi-Wan said. He turned to Ahsoka, "Look after the ship, I'm going to find Anakin!" and he sped away.

Ahsoka turned to the ship. "It's ok, little shippy, I'm gonna look after you, you don't have to worry." She cooed, gently smoothing her fingers over the metal. Creepy Dude face palmed.

Back in "the well of the dark side"….

The Son used the Force to pull Anakin's lightsaber from him while saying, "There is no use for such crude implements here." He paused for a moment, "I have a gift for you."

"A gift? OOOHH GOODIE! Is it milk?"

"Oh, you'll like it, I promise." He came around Anakin, "What if I could show you… the future?"

Anakin began to feel the Son as he tried to show him the future. "Ahh, I knew I should have taken more headache medicine this morning," Anakin said.

"Know yourself! Know what you will become!"

"A unicorn? I wanna become a unicorn!"

Anakin began to hear things. "I will not look!" He declared.

Suddenly in the smoke a bunch of dancing pink bunnies appeared singing "Happy Birthday." And a giant chicken with a superhero suit.

"Whoopsies!" The Son cried, fumbling with a remote. "Wrong tape! _This _one is your future…"

Anakin began hear everything. "I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALA LALALALALA LALALALALALALALA!" He said while covering his ears. However, despite his best attempts, he still saw it. He collapsed to his knees. "No, no, NOOOO!" He cried out, just as the smoke formed the helmet of Darth Vader behind him.

Anakin collapsed now to his hands.

"Thank you for watching 'The Future of the Force' Network! I'm your host, Stevie. Stay tuned for 'The Future of a Random Citizen named Timmy,' coming up next on 'The Future of the Force' Network." Said the announcer.

"Okaaay…" said the Son, and he turned off the smoke with the remote.

Anakin got up partially, rubbing his face with his hands. "I will do such terrible things," he said sadly.

"Yes," said the Son, sounding as if he didn't really care. "but it doesn't have to be that way. Besides, I don't think it looks that terrible but WHATEVER! But anyway, the choice is still yours to make."

"How?" Asked Anakin.

"The future by its nature can be changed! Join me, and together we will destroy this emperor you see in your visions-"

"Emperor? _That _was an _emperor_? I thought he was some creepy old dude like your dad."

"Um… no. But anyways- we will end war, corruption and suffering throughout the galaxy." The Son said.

"Will we bring _peace_?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. DUH." The Son reached out his hand, holding out Anakin's lightsaber for him to take.

Anakin accepted, and began to follow the Son.

Meanwhile… back at the shuttle…

Ahsoka was pressing several buttons. "This is just like a video game!" She exclaimed, pressing some more. Suddenly it sparked. "Whoops," she pressed a few more to fix it. "there," she lightly scratched her arm, the irritating rash was still quite prominent.

The Padawan tapped another button, trying to get a connection to outside communication.

"Finally!" She said as it began working. "This is Jedi shuttle 634, calling on all secure channels for help. WE'RE STRANDED ON SOME FREAKY PLANET AND WE CAN'T GET OFF! SOMEONE SEND AN EVAC SHIP! HUURRRRYYY! Come in! Please!"

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan was speeding along, trying to get to the well of the dark side. He'd get there someday. Oh, look! It's the day he gets there.

He landed deep inside, right near Anakin's speeder.

Anakin suddenly appeared behind him, and he turned around.

"Anakin! YEAH! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Obi-Wan ran up and hugged Anakin.

"Ummmm, awkward, Obi-Wan." Anakin pushed him away. "There has been a change of plan," he Force pushed Obi-Wan's speeder into the lava. "sorry."

Obi-Wan saw his eyes were evilly yellow. "Great, first Ahsoka now you! This isn't you, Anakin!"

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Anakin declared. "You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War. You will try to stop me."

The Son floated down behind Obi-Wan. "Your usefulness has come to an end." And he electrocuted Obi-Wan. He turned to Anakin. "I decided to use the electrocuting method. Ya know, change things up a bit, a little death-by-forehead-touch, a little electricity, keep things interesting."

"Mm hm." Anakin replied.

"Anakin- why?" Obi-Wan cried.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said. "I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace. And I finally got some milk." and he got on his speeder and sped away. Get it? Speeder- sped- oh never mind…

The Son turned to face Obi-Wan. "He's mine now. But you already knew that! MUAHAHAHAA!" and he turned into a gargoyle and flew away, evil laugh echoing off the walls and leaving Obi-Wan stuck in the lava pit.

Back at the shuttle….

Ahsoka fumbled around for the correct tool. "Rubber ducky… nope. Ceiling fan… nope… live cockroach… EEEK! NOPE! Aha, here it is," she said, grabbing the tool and tightening a bolt.

Suddenly her comlink beeped. "Ahsoka, are you there? Can you hear me? Ahsoka!" It was Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka replied into her wrist com. "I found your rubber ducky."

"Oooh! You did?"

"Yep. Any success with Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's voice turned solemn. "No… quite the opposite."

"Master," Ahsoka's voice began to take on a worried tone. "what are you saying?"

"Anakin has joined with the Son-"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Do not engage him."

"But-"

"Just _do as I say_. Listen to me," Obi-Wan said into his wrist com, "you have to disable the ship."

"But I _just _finished putting it back together-" Came Ahsoka's irritated voice from the other end. "and now you want me to just take it apart? All that work for nothing?"

"Ahsoka, _please _listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka became determined. "Yes, Master."

But suddenly-

Anakin came speeding along in the speeder.

"Yipes!" Ahsoka cried.

As the Imperial March played strongly, Anakin entered the ship.

Ahsoka, who had clung to the ceiling, jumped out of the ship, but slipped. "Ah!"

"Ahsoka?" Anakin looked out.

"Hey! You're not supposed to see me!" Ahsoka cried.

"Well I _did. _What have you done to the ship?" He asked firmly.

"Ummm… nothing!" Ahsoka bluffed, holding the power cell from the ship behind her back. She took a side-step towards the speeder.

"Ahsoka- don't you dare!" Anakin exclaimed furiously.

"See ya!" Ahsoka hopped on the speeder and drove away as fast as she could.

"Arg!" Anakin cried.

Meanwhile… back in the lava pit…

Obi-Wan was desperately trying to climb up the walls. "If only I had brought my jelly donuts! They stick to your teeth for a week so they would most _definitely _stick to this wall."

Ahsoka suddenly zooms up to him on the speeder. "Hm, nice job." She said, observing how high he had gotten.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked, hopping onto the speeder.

"Well… Anakin saw me… but I managed to escape with this." She handed him the power cell. "The shuttle's going nowhere without that."

"Good. That gives us some time to rescue Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka suddenly giggled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Will you stop holding on to me like that? It tickles!" She said, wriggling slightly.

"Oh, sorry," Obi-Wan let go. But then he fell off. "AAAHHHHH!"

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka cried, and she drove the speeder downward at record-breaking speeds and caught him. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan tried to catch his breath. "Let's just get out of here."

"Okie dokie."

Back at the shuttle…

Anakin came out of the ship. "I can't make contact with anybody. I don't think anyone will hear my signal."

"My father still has hold over this realm, but I will be able to draw any ship here soon." The Son replied.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Anakin asked.

"Um yeah sure."

"If we're gonna be an evil bad guy team, who gets to be the dorky side kick? 'Cause I've _always _wanted to be a dorky side kick." Anakin said.

"Fine. You can be the 'dorky side kick'." Said the Son, putting air quotes around "dorky side kick."

"Hey and you know my old master? -and I mean REALLY OLD master- I think he'll try to stop us. And maybe my Padawan too… but anyways, together, with your father, they could be a formidable opponent." Anakin said.

"I can turn the tide in our favor." Replied the Son, "Stay here." and he turned into a gargoyle and flew away.

Creepy Dude suddenly came up behind him. "What did he show you?"

"His awesome smoke TV. He gets the Future channel!" Anakin said excitedly.

"And for this you joined him?" Asked Creepy Dude. "Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. _Nothing _is set in stone."

"But I will cause so much pain." Anakin said.

"If there is to be balance," Said Creepy dude, "What you have seen… must be… forgotten," and he used the 'tap-the-person-on-the-forehead' trick to make Anakin forget everything.

"Whoa…" Anakin mumbled, "I see fairies…" and he passed out.

Meanwhile…

The Son was at his sister's tomb. He used the Force to push the stone away, and entered. He walked up to the grave and pushed away the lid with the Force as well.

"Hi dead sister." He said stupidly. He bent down and felt her face. "EEEK you're cold! Gross I hate touching dead people! But anyways, I loved you and stuff, but I gotta take this dagger now. BYEEEEE." and he grabbed the dagger and left.

Meanwhile… back at the monastery…

Anakin woke up. "CHECK FOR A PULSE!" he found it. "Ok. I'm good. Boy, I learn way too much from Ahsoka…" He looked around. "Where am I?"

"I have brought you back to my monastery. I love my super awesome monastery!" Creepy Dude squealed.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"My Son broke the laws of time, and showed you what you should never have seen. And besides that I didn't even know he _had _a smoke TV…"

"Smoke TV?"

"Whoops. Pretend I didn't say that."

"Um, ok… well I don't remember anyway."

"I have erased that time. We shall never know." Creepy Dude said.

"Master!" Ahsoka's call was heard, and she and Obi-Wan flew down on the speeder. "DID YOU CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE!" She exclaimed.

"Yep. I found it." Anakin said.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah… I mean I found my pulse so I must be ok, right?" Anakin replied. "But we must stop the Son once and for all. 'Cause his milk is STALE."

"I think the term for stale milk is 'spoiled', Master." Ahsoka spoke up.

"Whatever. And what happened to you?"

"Oh… you mean this?" Ahsoka gestured to her rash. "Well, it's not _my _fault." she glared at Obi-Wan.

"Hehehe…" Obi-Wan laughed sheepishly.

Creepy Dude stood. "We have little time. And you will get only one chance. You know what you must do." he said to Anakin.

"How quaint," Came the Son's voice as he floated down. "a goodbye party for me! YAY!"

"I ask you one last time." Said Creepy Dude, "Do not leave, my Son." He started crying. "I'll miss you too much!"

"You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now this planet is not my destiny!" The Son cried.

"What you will do will destroy all that is good! I _beg _you, restrain yourself; and stay!" Creepy Dude begged him.

"I cannot."

"And then, it shall be, I love you, my son." Creepy Dude backed away.

"Awww you do! I love you too!"

Anakin stepped forward and ignited his lightsaber. He tried to strike the Son, but he blocked it with his arms.

The Son grabbed Anakin by the throat. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers. The Son threw Anakin. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed as he flew threw the air. "I'm a bird!" then he crashed on the ground. "ow."

Then the Son used the Force to take both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's lightsabers and used a large Force push to send both of them flying. "Cheeccckkk ffoooorrr aaaa puuullllsssseee!" Ahsoka cried right before hitting the ground.

Creepy Dude spotted the dagger at the Son's side, and called it to his hand with the Force.

"What?" The Son exclaimed, laughing hysterically. "You're going to kill me _now_. That is the funniest joke EVER! SERIUOSLY! HAHAHAHHAAA!"

"I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now… there is no going back." Creepy Dude pointed the dagger at his chest.

"Father?" The Son was probably shocked.

Creepy Dude jabbed the dagger into himself.

"Father no!" The Son cried, going up to him. "What have you done? It did not have to be this way!"

"Yes, my child, it did."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."

"Please- don't die!"

"Um… well it's kinda too late for that. But I always knew there was good in you." He hugged the Son.

That's when Anakin came up and TOTALLY ruined the sweet family moment by killing the Son. _Nice _one, Ani.

"And so you have betrayed me, Father." Said the Son, and he died.

"It is done." Anakin said.

"And now, I am toast. My heart broken… but knowing… the role… you will play." Creepy Dude said.

"And what is that?" Anakin asked.

"You… are… the Chosen One…" Said Creepy Dude, "You… have brought balance… to this world… stay on this path, and you will do it again… for the galaxy. But beware… your… heart…" and he lay down, and died.

Ahsoka burst out in tears and clung to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan awkwardly pat her on the back to comfort her.

All the rocks began to fall, and the diamond light-thingy on top of the monastery fell and broke.

Then it exploded, a bright light coming everywhere.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka looked up at it, and suddenly… everything went white…

Anakin awoke, suddenly back on their shuttle, in space.

"General Skywalker, come in." It was Rex, on the hologram.

"We read you Rex-" Anakin said, but was cut off.

Ahsoka awoke and started shouting, "CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! I GOTTA FIND MY PULSE!"

"Ahsoka- shut up!" Anakin cried. "Can you hear me?" He asked Rex.

"Yes, Sir, standing by. We were worried, you were off the scopes there for a moment."

"That's 'cause you had your video game on!" Cried a clone from the background.

"Shh!" Rex hissed.

"A moment?" Anakin exclaimed, relieved to see Ahsoka had found her pulse and stopped screaming. "We were gone more than a moment, Rex."

"Sir, I don't understand, you'll need to explain."

"Ok! So we got transported to this weirdo planet and there were a bunch of creeps there but in the end they all died!" Anakin cried.

"What?"

"Anakin, don't." Obi-Wan said.

"Fine." He turned back to Rex. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now." and they flew the ship into the cruiser.

**Well, I hope you have enjoyed the Mortis Parodies! Stay tuned for chapter 15! By the way, i think you won't want to miss the next few chapters. Why? Because while writing my "Altar of Mortis" parody i got kinda bored, so i started writing scenes to turn into chapters later. Here's a spoiler for the next chapter... one word: peanut butter. :D **

**EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT DAY! **


	15. Are We Peanuts?

**ALRIGHTY! New chapter YAY! Ok, so you know when i was doing the Mortis parodies i actually got bored of typing them sometimes. What did i do during that boredom? I wrote scenes. What kind of scenes? Not-So-Normal week scenes. Not whole chapters, just scenes. What was the outcome of all this? I have a bunch of scenes to paste together into whole chapters. What does that mean? I'll have more chapters ready sooner until i run out of scenes and have to start writing from scratch again. :D**

**So here it goes! (and i haven't gotten a chance to read through the end of this chapter for typos, so i will fix it if i find anything. :D)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Our three Jedi heroes got stuck on Mortis, all whilst checking for pulses, drinking fake coffee, getting obsessed with milk, bringing emergency candy, and thinking everyone was a fairy.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Obi-Wan's resolution, Anakin becomes even further obsessed with milk (and unicorns)... and peanut butter. Yep. Peanut butter...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 15: Are We Peanuts?**

You may remember a couple months ago when Obi-Wan became obsessed with candy canes and dressed up like Santa Claus. If you remember that, you must surely remember that dear Obi-Wan had also gained a lot of weight in the process of this. Well, one day, Obi-Wan decided to fix it.

It was morning, and Obi-Wan stepped onto the scale in the bathroom. The needle went all the way to the top of the meter and broke.

"Hm," thought Obi-Wan, "definitely time to do something about this."

So Obi-Wan went to the store and filled the cart with all kinds of healthy things, including his favorite vegetable- Brussels sprouts.

He bought a treadmill and weights, as well as a new scale. Then he went home.

Obi-Wan decided to start with some exercises. He ran on the treadmill for five minutes.

"Ah!" He panted, stopping the treadmill. "That's enough for now."

He ate some Brussels sprouts and drank a high-protein-low-fat milkshake thingy that claims to help you lose weight.

We'll check up on him later.

Meanwhile…

Anakin was playing outside in the dirt.

Ahsoka was also outside, but she was sitting on a lawn chair (one that was purple, her favorite color) eating peanut butter straight from the jar with a spoon. Peanut butter was her newfound fascination, though she still LOVES pickles, coffee, and also ice cream.

"I still don't see how you can just sit in the dirt like that!" She shuddered as she licked more peanut butter off her spoon- right before sticking it back in the jar for more.

"I love the dirt!" Anakin exclaimed, throwing some in the air.

A speck of dirt landed on Ahsoka's arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, furiously brushing herself off. "Don't you EVER do that again! I hate dirt! It's so… dirty!"

Anakin laughed. "Sorry, Snips."

"At least it didn't land on my spoon," Ahsoka murmured, eating another spoonful of peanut butter.

A little while later, they decided to go back inside.

Anakin, covered in dirt, stepped into his and Ahsoka's shared quarters.

Ahsoka screamed. "Oh- NO! Don't you DARE step into this room with your filthy stuff! Take off your shoes and go take a shower!"

"Fine," Anakin murmured, and he went to go take a shower.

About ten minutes later, Anakin was out of the shower. He wanted to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, but he couldn't find the peanut butter.

"Ahsoka!" He called loudly.

Ahsoka ran into the room. "Yes?"

"Where's the peanut butter?"

Ahsoka blushed deeply. "I- ate it…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Ahsoka, that was a full container! How could you possibly have eaten all of it?" Anakin asked incredulously.

Ahsoka just shrugged, the crimson tint not leaving her cheeks.

"Fine," Anakin said, "I'll just have a baloney and jelly sandwich instead."

Ahsoka stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Ugh, I don't know how I survive being around you every day. You are the most disgusting person ever."

"Thanks for the compliment," Anakin muttered as he spread jelly on two pieces of bread and slapped some baloney in between the two.

Ahsoka shuddered and left the kitchen.

Anakin took his sandwich to the table to eat.

Ahsoka went back into the kitchen to get herself some lunch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ahsoka called, going over to the front door and opening it.

It was the delivery man with a huge box.

"Finally!" Ahsoka cried. "Thank you!" She thanked the delivery man and dragged the humongous box inside.

"Ahsoka- what in the galaxy is that?" Anakin exclaimed, leaving his half-eaten jelly and baloney sandwich on the table.

"It's my lifetime supply of pickles from the pickle-lovers convention." Ahsoka explained, jumping up on the box and opening the cardboard flaps.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Ok…"

Ahsoka dug into the box and pulled one of the many big jars, each which contained large pickles. The pickles were roughly the size of Ahsoka's forearm.

"Those are some _big _pickles." Anakin commented as Ahsoka brought the jar to the table.

"Yep! Just the way I like it!" Ahsoka smiled dreamily and yanked the lid off the jar.

"Be right back," Anakin said, and he went into the kitchen.

He looked around for something to drink, finally deciding on a glass of milk.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of noises coming from the other room. He went back into the dining room and his jaw dropped to the ground.

Ahsoka had eaten _all _the pickles. Yep. All of them. Not just one jar, or two, or three- but all of them.

Anakin was still staring with his jaw on the ground. In his shock he dropped his glass of milk. The glass broke and milk sprayed everywhere.

"Ohhhh," Ahsoka moaned, clutching her stomach.

"I thought you said it was supposed to be a lifetime supply!" Anakin exclaimed, still stunned.

"Apparently not," Ahsoka murmured, sounding sick.

Suddenly the door burst open and Rex ran in. He was crying hysterically, holding a pile of scrap metal and wires.

"General!" He wailed miserably.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked.

"My video game broke!" Rex cried, starting to cry harder.

Anakin sighed exasperatedly. "Um… then fix it?"

"I CAN'T!" Rex screamed.

Ahsoka got up from her chair and slowly came over to where Anakin and Rex were.

"Master, I don't feel so good," She mumbled.

Anakin looked at her. "One second, Ahsoka-"

Then Obi-Wan burst through the door.

"ANAKIN!" He cried, running up to him. "My Brussels sprouts are missing!"

"I'm kind of busy, Obi-Wan-"

Then _Yoda _burst in.

"BEING ATTACKED BY THE CRAYON ARMY I AM!"

Then Aayla.

"YOU MUST HELP ME DEFEAT THE CORNDOGS!"

Then Mace.

"I ran out of sink water!"

Then Kit.

"My monkeys have pneumonia!"

THEN Plo.

"I WANT A FLUFFY BUNNY!"

By this time you couldn't hear anyone at all. The only thing you could hear was everyone babbling and yelling and screaming and crying.

Anakin was getting stressed out by everyone. Finally through with dealing with it, he yelled, "STTTTOOOOPPPPP!" at the top of his lungs.

Amplified by the Force, his voice shook the ground. The whole room quieted immediately.

Ahsoka passed out.

"Look, everyone- just because I'm the Chosen One doesn't mean I can do a zillion things at once! Everybody leave this room. Now." Anakin demanded.

Everyone slowly and sulkily trickled out of the room, until just Anakin and his unconscious Padawan were left.

But Obi-Wan came back. "Will she be ok, Anakin?"

"I think so," Anakin said, gently lifting Ahsoka off the ground and moving her to the couch.

Meanwhile…

You may have noticed Yoda and Aayla's word exchange. Well, they are indeed in the midst of their own… "war."

See, Yoda's convinced that corndogs are better than crayons, and Aayla vice versa. So, as ridiculous as it is…

Yoda was dressing a bunch of corndogs up as army men, adding tiny camouflaged hats and belts. He didn't get too far however, because every time he made about three of them, he went back and ate the first one to give him something to much on while making more. At this rate, he had barely any left by the time he ran out of corndogs.

Aayla, on the other hand, was going super technical. She had bought a giant block of pure wax and was making all of her tiny blue crayon troopers from scratch, to ensure pristine quality. After all, no _store-bought _crayons would _ever _be good enough for _Aayla_. That, however, was to be expected of course.

Back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

Ahsoka coughed and awoke. She sat up and saw Obi-Wan and Anakin staring at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Um, you ate a whole bunch of pickles." Anakin replied.

"Oh. Right." Ahsoka murmured. "Well, gotta go get some peanut butter!" She got up off the couch.

"You're seriously still hungry after that? _Seriously_?" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka shrugged and went into the kitchen. She made sure Anakin hadn't followed her and moved the picture that hid her secret safe, which contained a whole bunch of containers of peanut butter. She opened it with her secret combination and opened the safe door. It was a big safe, big enough for several people to fit inside, so she walked in and looked around for a jar of peanut butter that she wanted.

She had lots of different kinds of peanut butter. Chunky, smooth, plain, some with chocolate chips, and a large supply of pickle peanut butter.

"Ahsoka? What is _this_?" Anakin asked firmly.

Ahsoka bit her lip and turned around slowly and saw Anakin at the entrance to her safe, tapping his foot.

"My secret stash of peanut butter." She said with a sheepish grin.

Anakin walked up to her with a stern expression on his face.

Ahsoka looked away, expecting him to yell at her.

But he didn't. "Can I share some?"

Ahsoka looked up at him. "What?"

"Can I share some." Anakin repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure! Go ahead!" She took a step to the side and let him choose whatever kind of peanut butter he wanted.

"Oooh! I want to try this one!" Anakin said excitedly.

Ahsoka looked at the one he had chosen. It was labeled "Mr. Freaky Unicorn's Unicorn Flavored Peanut Butter."

"GROSS!" She exclaimed, shuddering. "You can _have _it! _Take _it! _Get it out of here!_ I don't want anything to do with unicorn flavored peanut butter."

"YIPPEE!" Anakin shrieked, and he ran out of the safe with the container.

Ahsoka face palmed and grabbed a jar of plain peanut butter. Then she left the safe.

Obi-Wan was watching Anakin jump up and down _on the table_ while eating the unicorn peanut butter.

"It tastes like a magical unicorn fairyland with sprinkles on it!" Anakin exclaimed, sliding off the table and sticking his hand into the jar. He pulled his hand back out, and it was covered in peanut butter. He began to eat it off.

"Ok," Ahsoka said with a nervous laugh. "Stop it now…"

"AND I CAN REALLY TASTE THE UNICORN! EEEEE!" Anakin screamed like an obsessed fan girl (hm, wonder where I came up with _that _analogy) and ran around the room.

"EW!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Stop it right now!"

"UNICORNS AND SPRINKLES AND DIRT! YUMMY!"

"Ohhh…" Ahsoka moaned. "stop it…." she was starting to feel very queasy.

"UNI-"

Obi-Wan went up and punched Anakin in the face.

"Hey!" Anakin cried miserably. "What was that for?"

Ahsoka took deep breaths. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"What? Oh I wasn't doing that to help you." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin stepped on my lovely sheet of metal." he took a thin piece of steel off the ground.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You guys are nuts."

"Are we peanuts?" Obi-Wan asked.

"UNICORNS!" Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka glared at him.

Anakin smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys is it lunch time yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Um it already _was _lunch time." Ahsoka stated.

"Oh right."

They stood in silence. Obi-Wan fingered with his piece of metal. Then it cut him.

"OUCH!" He cried, sucking on his finger.

"Obi-Wan! Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"My metal cut me! Bad metal! BAD!" Obi-Wan scolded.

Ahsoka sighed. "Let me see."

"No!"

"Then I can't help."

"Fine." Obi-Wan showed her his finger.

"I'll get you a bandage." Ahsoka went into the bathroom and looked in the cupboard where they kept stuff like bandages, extra toothpaste, and Ahsoka's makeup. She was annoyed to find that the only box of stick-on bandages that was left was Anakin's unicorn bandages. So she took one and came back out.

"HEY!" Anakin screamed, grabbing the bandage from Ahsoka. "These are my special limited edition unicorn bandages!"

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "Well Obi-Wan needs to use one. He's bleeding."

"No!"

Ahsoka groaned exasperatedly and opened her pocket. She dove in and dug around. "Ugh! Of all the times I run out of bandages does it _have _to be now?" She cried to no one in particular.

"Ahsoka! Look at this!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka climbed out of her pocket. "What is it?"

"I must be made of candy because I have a gooey cherry center just like my favorite candy!"

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Ummm yeah, whatever." She glanced over at Anakin and saw he was staring goggle-eyed at his bandage, so she snuck into the bathroom and took another bandage from the same box.

She ran back out.

"Obi-Wan, quick- before Anakin sees I took another one," Ahsoka grabbed his hand and quickly put the bandage on his cut.

"YAY! NOW I HAVE A BANDAGE!" Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ahsoka face palmed.

"WHAT?" Anakin screamed. "Ahsoka you stole my vintage bandages?"

"_Vintage_?" Ahsoka cried. "They aren't even _limited edition_. I bought them at the grocery store for like, one credit."

Anakin gasped. "They're FAKE? All this time I thought they were like, a zillion credits on eBay! I must go and buy as many as I can!" And he ran out of the room.

"How do we survive living with him anyway?" Ahsoka asked exasperatedly.

"We don't." Obi-Wan said.

"Then how are we alive?"

"How do you know we _are _alive?"

Ahsoka gasped. "You're right! CHECK FOR YOUR PULSE! CHECK FOR YOUR PULLLSSEE!" she exclaimed. "Master Kenobi- find you pulse!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "I- CAN'T- FIND- IT!" She screamed.

"That's 'cause I'm wearing my armor gloves." Obi-Wan said. He took them off.

Ahsoka pressed her fingers on Obi-Wan's wrist and felt the constant thump of his pulse. She wiped her brow with relief.

Anakin came back. "I couldn't find anymore bandages." He said sadly.

Ahsoka gulped.

But Anakin smiled. "I don't even care though because I got some milk instead! The grocery store is a wonderful place if it sells milk."

"Uh, Master? Every grocery store sells milk." Ahsoka said.

"Oh yeah? Do they all sell-" He held up the jug he had purchased. "One hundred percent organic unicorn milk?"

"_Unicorn milk_?" Ahsoka shrieked. She fainted, sickened by Anakin's grossness. Obi-Wan caught her.

Anakin didn't bother getting a glass from the kitchen, he just popped the lid off the jar and drank the milk straight from the container.

Obi-Wan sighed, still awkwardly holding the unconscious Padawan. His watch suddenly buzzed loudly.

Anakin covered his ears. "What is that?" He cried.

"That's my alarm!" Obi-Wan said. "It means I have to go exercise!"

"Oh." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan stopped the alarm, "Bye!" and stupidly forgot about Ahsoka. So he just let go of her and left.

Ahsoka then fell to the ground, since she was unconscious and all; however the impact seemed to wake her up. "AH!" She cried. She shook her head rapidly to clear her dizziness and got up.

"Hi Ahsoka! Welcome back to UNICORN WORLD!" Anakin screamed, running around as if the unicorn milk had made him even more hyper than normal.

Ahsoka stopped him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You need to just _calm down_."

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!" She practically screamed.

"Oh. Ok. I'll just go and ask Master Window if he wants any of my delicious unicorn milk!" Anakin said.

"After you already drank out of the container?"

"Um yeah. Why not?"

Ahsoka face palmed. "Just go then. Just go."

Meanwhile…

Cad Bane had decided to take up yoga lessons. So he sat on his little squishy rug-thing with his legs crossed.

His instructor sat on an identical mat across from him.

"This is boring." Bane said.

"Do not talk… concentrate on your inner peacefulness…" Said the instructor.

"What do you mean 'don't talk' you just talked!" Bane said.

"Concentrate…"

Bane got up. "This is totally boring. I quit."

The instructor shrugged and left.

"Now I can go raid the Senate or something." Bane said.

So he left.

And now, the day is almost over, and night is beginning to fall…

**HEHEHEHE random! :D I hope it was completely random and crazy and funny! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	16. Try to Be Normal If you can

**Ok... so i _was _going to wait and be patient and post this on the weekend... but excitement for posting got the better of me... and here it is! This was actually ready yesterday... but i wanted to spread out the chapters. But whatever! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Ahsoka became obsessed with peanut butter, Anakin loves unicorn milk, and Obi-Wan wants to exercise :D**

**This time, on a Not-So-Normal Week 2: Can you really be _too _weird? And, goldfish. Mm hm. Goldfish.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 16: Try to Be Normal. If You Can**

It was night. Anakin had gone off (to see Padme), and that left Ahsoka all alone.

So after a quick dinner of a peanut butter and pickle sandwich, Ahsoka decided to go outside and look at the stars.

Since the only place to _really _see the stars without the noise and light of Coruscant's cities was the Jedi Temple gardens, Ahsoka went there.

"Hm, now what," she murmured to herself. "I guess I watch the stars?"

Suddenly a cold wind blew, sending chills down Ahsoka's spine. But that didn't seem to be the only thing giving her the chills…

"BOO!"

Ahsoka just about literally jumped out of her own skin, screaming horrifically and stumbling back- right before hitting a tree.

Heart pounding in her chest, Ahsoka looked up at her "attacker."

Barriss.

"Barriss Offee!" Ahsoka panted as Barriss laughed her head off. "What in the universe was that for?"

Barriss couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry! It was just sooooo tempting."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Yeah- nice." she muttered sarcastically.

They stood in silence.

"I'm hungry." Said Ahsoka.

"Wasn't it _just _dinnertime?" Asked Barriss.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know. I guess I must have just not eaten enough for dinner."

"Don't tell me- you've been eating just peanut butter again?"

"No! I made a sandwich with it." Ahsoka said matter-of-factly.

Barriss sighed. "Well, I guess we could go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Ok. Let's go." said Ahsoka, so the two Padawans walked to the cafeteria.

Since it was past dinnertime, the cafeteria was relatively empty. Finding a table was a cinch.

Ahsoka wasn't sure what to order.

"Hm," She said, looking up at the menu above the counter where the current person working (the Padawans switched off helping out there) stood. "do you have ice cream?"

"Yeah." said the Padawan, whose name was Pete.

"Ok. I'll have some pickle ice cream."

Pete pursed his lips as his nose wrinkled in disgust. "_Pickle _ice cream? What planet are you from?"

"Shili." Ahsoka replied simply. "What does that have to do with my ice cream?"

Pete face palmed. "Never mind. Well, we don't have pickle ice cream-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE PICKLE ICE CREAM!" Ahsoka shrieked, causing the few people who were in the cafeteria to stare at her as Barriss face palmed.

Pete rolled his eyes. "_But_, I can put some pickles on vanilla ice cream if you want."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Ok. That'll do."

So Pete grabbed a bowl and scooped in a couple scoops of delicious, sweet, vanilla-y vanilla ice cream. He topped it with plenty of pickles.

Ahsoka licked her lips. "That looks great!" She gave Pete the credits due for the dessert, and took the bowl to the table where Barriss was waiting.

Barriss's expression was similar to Pete's at seeing Ahsoka's strange ice cream toppings. "Wow," she said as Ahsoka ate spoonfuls of her ice cream, "you sure learn a lot from your master, huh?"

Ahsoka froze for a second, slowly chewing her pickles and swallowing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to learn a lot of crazy things from him, since he's crazy and all," Barriss explained.

Pondering over this, Ahsoka put a finger thoughtfully to her lips. "But, Barriss, isn't just about everyone crazy around here?"

Barriss was about to answer but suddenly her comlink rang. "Oh, that's probably my master wondering where I am. I have to go, see you around, Ahsoka!"

"Bye…" Ahsoka said, sort of distractedly.

Barriss left.

Ahsoka hadn't finished her ice cream, but she didn't really feel hungry anymore. So she threw the rest away and went back to her and Anakin's quarters.

She thought about what Barriss had said. Was she really getting to be _too weird_?

Ahsoka decided that she needed to fix this. She promised herself she would be weird no more.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and found that Anakin was back from wherever he had gone. He actually went off at night quite often, she hadn't the slightest clue where he went.

"Snips! Good morning." Said Anakin, who was at the table drinking coffee with extra milk and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," she replied, sitting across from him in her usual spot.

"Guess what I found last night? I went shopping for a bit, and I found this awesome mix for peanut butter pickle pancakes. I knew you'd _love _them so I bought a package. Wanna make some?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip. She had promised not to be weird anymore. "It's ok, I think I'll just have cereal today."

"Oh. Ok." Anakin said, returning his attention to the newspaper page he was currently reading. "I made extra coffee for you too, if you want," he added.

Ahsoka looked at the coffee pot, tempted to take some. But coffee made her hyper, and when she was hyper, she was crazy. And that was something she didn't want.

So instead she got some juice, along with the cereal and milk.

She brought it to the table and sat down, shaking some cereal into her bowl and pouring in the milk.

"How was life while I was gone?" Asked Anakin, "Pretty boring, I bet?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "It was good, I guess." She stirred her cereal around in her bowl. "What'd you do last night?"

Anakin seemed to stiffen. "Nothing much… I went shopping,"

"Where do you sleep anyway?"

"Um," Anakin tried desperately to change the subject. "hey did you get the mail?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked, completely confused.

"The mail. Duh." Anakin replied.

"I don't think the mail comes this early." Ahsoka said.

"Oh."

They sat in silence.

"Ahsoka, that reminds me, I saw this add in the paper for a weirdo convention today!" Anakin said, showing Ahsoka the picture in the paper. "We should go!"

Ahsoka's forehead creased slightly. "Uh, I- it's ok, you can go… I um… have other stuff to do."

"Aw, that's too bad. I thought for sure we could win the weirdest person contest." Anakin said disappointedly.

Ahsoka sighed. Everyone still thought she was weird.

The two finished breakfast.

"I'm bored, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "Let's do some stuff in your magazine."

Ahsoka knew that all the stuff in that magazine was crazy. "I don't really want to."

"But I'm bored!" Anakin cried.

"Here, you take it. I don't need it anymore." Ahsoka handed him the magazine and left.

Anakin stared blankly at the magazine his Padawan had handed him. Why didn't she want to do anything from it with him? Usually she loved doing anything that was in the magazine.

With a shrug he opened the magazine and found the next entry which he and Ahsoka had not done yet. It said, "Go to a pickle convention and eat a bowl of coffee ice cream with pickles and peanut butter on it." He gasped. Ahsoka would _love _to do that!

"Ahsoka!" He called.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, coming into the room.

"Look at this!" He showed her the magazine entry.

"That's nice," She replied simply. "have fun doing it." She smiled.

"Wait- you don't want to do it?" Anakin asked in shock.

"No thanks." She said. "I'm going for a walk. See you later." and she left.

Anakin watched her leave with his jaw on the ground. This was the strangest thing ever.

Ahsoka walked along in the hallways.

Master Windu was standing outside his quarters. He was dumping buckets of water on some plants. _Plastic_ plants.

"Padawan Tano! Join me! I'm watering my plastic plants! It's the most fun and crazy insane thing I've done in the last five minutes!" Mace exclaimed. He accidentally dropped his bucket and it landed on his toe. "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Ahsoka managed a smile. "It's ok, Master Windu, go ahead." and she walked away.

Master Windu scratched his head. "Hm." he said, and he continued to dump water on his plastic plants.

Ahsoka continued on. There had to be some sort of activity she could do that didn't involve being insane.

She came to Yoda's quarters.

"JOIN ME YOU MUST!" Yoda screamed at her. "GOING TO DEFEAT THE CRAYON PEOPLE I AM!"

Aayla stormed in past Ahsoka, not paying the Padawan any mind at all. "Yoda, your stupid corndogs will NEVER defeat my elite crayon troopers!"

Ahsoka sighed. They sure were insane.

"CORNDOGS!" Yoda was shouting.

"CRAYONS!" was Aayla's shriek in reply.

"CORNDOGS!"

"CRAYONS!"

"CORNSOGS!"

"CRAYONS!"

Ahsoka slowly backed away and dashed out of the room. Maybe Obi-Wan had something to do that was normal.

So the Padawan went to Obi-Wan's quarters. As she entered she saw he was munching on a piece of celery while running on the treadmill while watching the shopping channel on TV.

Ahsoka stood there silently for a minute straight. Then she said, "Hello, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan, startled, screamed and slipped on his treadmill; which since it was still on, slung him into the table behind him.

Ahsoka gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She cried, rushing to help him. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," She said, helping him off the ground.

Obi-Wan laughed. "It's ok, Ahsoka. It was on my list to do something insane today."

Ahsoka laughed nervously. "That's nice," she said.

"What brings you to my humble kingdom?" Obi-Wan asked, gesturing to his quarters, which was littered with exercise equipment, bowls of vegetables, emptied plastic protein shake bottles, and other junk.

Ahsoka wondered why he didn't clean up a little. "I was bored." She said simply. In the back of her mind she added, _and there's nothing to do that's not insane._.

"Oh! I know what we could do!" Obi-Wan said excitedly. "I got a DVD the other day that shows you how to flamenco dance!" He turned it on and started to dance, looking incredibly dorky while doing so.

Ahsoka smiled uncomfortably, shifting her weight. There was no way she would let herself do something so crazy. "No thanks." She started to leave. "I got to go. Bye Obi-Wan."

"Bye Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said as he attempted to keep up with the dance routine.

Ahsoka sighed as she left. There really wasn't a lot to do when you were trying to be normal. She had to admit, she felt a little sad. She didn't want to be called weird anymore, but that meant that she couldn't do anything fun!

So, with a sad sigh, Ahsoka went back to her and Anakin's quarters.

Anakin was using a grappling hook to swing on the ceiling when he saw Ahsoka enter the quarters. "Hey Snips!" He called.

"Hey," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin couldn't help but notice she sounded a little upset. So he dropped from the ceiling and went over to her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked his Padawan, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked, sounding a little down.

"You seem, I don't know, different today." Anakin replied. "Not wanting pickles, or coffee, or wanting to do anything in the magazine- it's just not like you."

"I- I've been trying to be normal." Ahsoka finally admitted.

"Normal?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. Barriss said I was crazy." Ahsoka said sadly. "So I thought maybe if I stopped being weird, it would be better."

"Oh, Ahsoka," Anakin said gently, "you don't have to try to be something you're not. If you want to be weird and crazy- if that's who you are, you shouldn't have to hide it. You just need to be yourself."

"So… I don't have to try to be normal?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at her master.

Anakin chuckled. "No. I like you just the way you are."

Ahsoka smiled. "You're the best."

"Thanks," Anakin said, chuckling again.

Ahsoka smirked.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Now that I'm not trying to be normal anymore…" She beamed. "let's make some pickle and peanut butter pancakes!"

Anakin laughed. "Alright!"

The next day…

Anakin decided he wanted to buy a fish. He went to the pet store with Ahsoka after breakfast.

"So… you're going to get a goldfish?" Ahsoka asked on their way.

"Yep." Anakin replied as they arrived. He parked the speeder and they went inside.

"What'cha gonna name it?" Ahsoka asked, following him to the fish isle.

"I don't know yet." Anakin said.

He picked out a tiny bowl and lots of toys. "Hey, the toys don't fit." He complained, trying it out.

"That's 'cause the bowl is too small." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Oh." Anakin picked out a larger bowl. "That's better." He murmured.

"Now you have to pick a fish." Ahsoka said.

They needed to find a person to help them. "HEY! STORE WORKER GUY!" Anakin shouted.

The store worker came over.

"I NEED HELP WITH GETTING A FISH!" Anakin yelled, still thinking the guy was far away.

"I'm right here." Said the worker.

"Oh." Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Master, every time I go shopping with you, you utterly humiliate me." She said to Anakin as they went to the fish place, where all the tanks of fish were lined up on the wall.

Anakin just shrugged.

"Ok, which fish do you want?" Asked the worker.

Anakin pointed to one that was lazily floating along the bottom of the tank. "That one!"

"Hey, Master," Ahsoka whispered, "that one looks almost dead."

"Nonsense!" Anakin declared. "That one." He pointed to it again.

The store worker used a little net to get the fish and put it into a small plastic bag filled with a little water. He tied it up and handed Anakin the bag.

"YAY! THANK YOU! I'VE GOT A FISHYYYY!" Anakin screamed, and he danced around with the bag.

Ahsoka face palmed, and followed her master to the checkout.

"Here's my little fishy!" Anakin said, very carefully setting the fish bag on the conveyor belt.

"Take good care of it!" Said the checkout clerk, and after paying for everything, they got in the speeder to drive home.

"Guess what!" Anakin said as they drove.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"I know what I'm going to name my fishy!"

"Oh really? What?"

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "You're going to name it '_Ahsoka._'"

"Yep! It's orange; like you!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Just let it go, just let it go," she told herself.

When they got back to their quarters, Anakin put freezing cold water in the bowl and put in the toys and plants.

"Master! That's way too cold!" Ahsoka cried, stopping him before he could put the fish in.

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"Maybe try making the water warmer?"

"Oh."

So Anakin made the water a little warmer. "Is that better?"

Ahsoka stuck her fingers in the water. "I think so."

"Yay!" Anakin opened the bag and put the fish into the water. "It looks so happy!" he squealed.

Ahsoka saw the little fish sink to the bottom and sit there. She was pretty sure it wasn't dead, though.

Anakin pressed his nose against the edge of the bowl. "Hey little Ahsoka fishy!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Should I feed Ahsoka, Ahsoka?" Anakin called.

Ahsoka came back into the room. "You know by naming the fish after me, things are going to get really confusing?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Fine. Feed it. Whatever." Ahsoka left again.

Anakin took his container of fish food and opened the lid. He smelled it. "EW!" He cried. "AHSOKA!"

Ahsoka trudged back into the room. "What is it this time!"

"I don't like the smell of this! Will you please feed Ahsoka for me?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka felt the urge to slam her head on the wall. "Fine, but just this once. You need to learn how to take care of your pet yourself." She took the container and sprinkled in a couple tiny flakes.

"That's _all_?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes. If you overfeed fish, it can be really bad." Ahsoka said.

"How do you know? You've never had a fish." Anakin pointed out.

"It's common sense." She replied, and left the room.

"I guess not to everyone…" Anakin murmured. He picked up the container of fish food again. "How can that possibly be enough?" He asked himself. "Maybe just a little more…" and he opened the container…

"_Master_! Put that down!" Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Anakin quickly slapped the container back on the counter. "I wasn't doing anything!" He said quickly.

"You were going to feed it more!"

"No I wasn't! And her name is Ahsoka!" Anakin reminded his Padawan.

Ahsoka pursed her lips. "Whatever."

And as she left the room yet again, she had a really bad feeling that this wasn't going to turn out so well…

**Hm, how will this turn out... stay tuned for chapter 17! :D by the way, this story has officially passed up A Not-So-Normal Week 1 in review number. THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND FANS! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**


	17. Byebye Fishy

**Wow I feel so chapter-productive! What was that, like, 4 chapters in one week? but I'm not bragging... or at least im trying not to... :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Ahsoka tried to be normal and failed :) and Anakin purchased a pet fish...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: ****(you knew it was coming...) ****The unfortunate demise of Ahsoka the Fish. :'( **

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 17: Byebye Fishy**

It was the following morning after the day Anakin got his pet fish. Anakin jumped out of bed and dashed to the counter where he had set up the fish's tank.

However, all he saw was a terrible sight. Ahsoka the Fish was dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, and he started crying hysterically.

The door to Ahsoka's room opened and the sleepy-looking Padawan came out rubbing her eyes. "What's going on out here?" She asked drowsily.

"AHSOKA DIED!" Anakin wailed miserably, holding the tank out for Ahsoka to look at.

As immature as Anakin was being, Ahsoka felt she needed to give him at least _some _sympathy. "It's ok, Master," She said soothingly, patting him lightly on his shoulder. She really didn't know what else to even say to him.

"NO IT'S NOT OK! AHSOKA DIED!" Anakin sobbed, starting to cry harder.

Ahsoka sighed. "Let's just eat breakfast."

"I don't want to! Ahsoka died!"

"I know you're upset," Ahsoka said, "but you still need to eat."

Anakin sniffed and his bottom lip still trembled, but he went to sit down at the dining room table nonetheless.

Ahsoka nodded in satisfaction and went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast, Master?"

"I dunno." Anakin said, still sounding miserable.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, I'll just get you some toast then…" She murmured. She knew that Anakin usually really liked jelly, so she put jelly on his toast and peanut butter on hers. "Here you go." She set down the plate with his toast on it.

"Thanks."

They ate pretty much in silence. Anakin was too sad to say anything anyway.

After breakfast, Ahsoka said, "Hey Master, I'm going to go run some errands and get groceries. I'll be back in… eh, an hour or so."

"Ok." Anakin mumbled.

Ahsoka smiled and left, leaving Anakin all alone.

Anakin thought of his poor fishy again and started crying his head off. He cried and cried and cried, for at least a half hour; creating those cartoon-like waterfalls out of his eyes.

Eventually, Obi-Wan came in with an umbrella. "Anakin, what are you crying about?"

"AHSOKA DIED!" Anakin wailed.

Obi-Wan gasped. "What do you mean 'Ahsoka died'?"

"AHSOKA _DIED_!" He cried even harder.

"Ahsoka's dead?" Obi-Wan could barely find his voice, then he started crying too.

The door opened again and Barriss came in. "What's going on in here?"

"Ahsoka's dead!" Obi-Wan sobbed.

"_What_?"Barriss cried.

"AHSOKA DIED!" Anakin screamed.

Barriss joined them and started crying hysterically.

Plo came. "What happened this time?"

"AHSOKA IS DEAD!" They all cried in unison.

Plo's eyes widened, even though no one could see. "How did this happen?"

Anakin sniffed. "I just woke up this morning, and there she was- dead!"

Plo started crying too. The whole floor filled up with about three inches of water.

Soon Aayla and Yoda came in.

Aayla looked angry. "You guys better have a good reason for ruining our battle with your hysteria!"

"Ahsoka died!" Anakin exclaimed.

Yoda started crying as well. "Dead, she is? A tragic, tragic moment, this is." He said.

Aayla rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"Yes! Have time you do! TRAGIC THIS IS!"

Then Mace came. "I heard the commotion. With the big deal you're making, someone would think someone like, _died _or something."

"SOMEONE DID!" Everyone in the room exclaimed in unison.

"Oh." Mace said. He started crying.

Within the next ten minutes, almost the whole Temple was in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. Yoda declared this to be the official funeral. They set up a stage of cardboard and Anakin and Yoda stood on it.

"Gathered here today, we are, to mourn the loss of a great friend." Yoda said. Everyone in the audience was crying. "An honorary grave stone, we will give her." Yoda took a stone that said "R.I.P."

Anakin took the stone. "Rip? Why do you want to rip her?"

"Stand for 'Ridiculous Innocent Pawn' it does." Yoda said.

Aayla scoffed. "It stands for 'Rest In Peace', idiot."

Mace frowned. "I always thought it standed for "Red Igneous Polygon."

Everyone stared at him.

"Did you just say '_standed_'?" Asked Plo.

Suddenly the door opened and Ahsoka walked in. "Hey guys! What's going on in here?"

Everyone gasped. Anakin looked at her. "Hi, Snips."

"We thought you were dead!" Barriss cried.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. She laughed harder and harder, until her stomach hurt so bad she nearly fell over. "Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" She exclaimed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Anakin told us!" Obi-Wan said.

Everyone whirled around to glare at Anakin.

"Oh, you guys thought I meant my _Padawan_?" Anakin asked. "My fishy died." He held up the bowl. "I named it Ahsoka."

Everyone started complaining on how Anakin had wasted their time and stormed out of the room.

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin, who was still gazing sadly at his dead fish. She sighed. "Alright, time to get rid of the fish, Master."

Anakin looked shocked. "What do you mean, 'get rid of it'?"

"It's dead. We have to get it out of here or it will make the whole place smell really bad." Ahsoka explained.

"Well what do you do with it then?" Anakin asked.

"Flush it down the toilet." Ahsoka stated.

"_What_?" Anakin cried. "No! I am not letting you flush my sweet fishy down the toilet!" Anakin declared.

"Master it's _dead_, there's noting more we can do." Ahsoka said.

Anakin started crying again. "We have to at least bury it!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, we can bury it."

Anakin insisted on going to an actual graveyard to bury his fish. They came up to the counter.

"Excuse me, we need a grave." Anakin said.

"For who?" The guy at the counter asked.

Anakin sniffed as tears started streaming down his face again. "My pet fishy."

"I'm sorry, we don't let people bury fish in our graveyard. Go flush it down the toilet."

Anakin burst out crying harder and ran to the speeder.

"Sorry about that," Ahsoka apologized to the man at the counter, and she went to the speeder where Anakin was still crying his eyes out.

Anakin drove home miserably.

Ahsoka took the fish and flushed it down the toilet, Anakin bawling the whole time.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do with Anakin. He was so depressed. She found it rather stupid though, as he only had the fish for less than twenty-four hours.

After a couple more hours of listening to Anakin cry hysterically, Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. So, frustrated and with a bad headache, she left to seek out advice.

Obi-Wan was her first try.

"Master Kenobi, I need help." Ahsoka said to him.

Obi-Wan stopped his treadmill. "What is it you need, Padawan?"

"Anakin won't stop crying. He's sad about his fish dying." She pressed her fingers against her temples, trying to ease her headache. "I want to know what I should do."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh well that's easy! All my books on losing weight say that you'll be happier and have more energy when you lose weight. Try to get Anakin on the treadmill or something, and make sure he eats his vegetables!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok…"

So she went back to her and Anakin's quarters and dragged the old treadmill out of the closet.

"Master, you wanna run on the treadmill for a bit? Obi-Wan says it will make you happier." Ahsoka said, putting on the best smile she could.

Anakin looked glum. "How is that gonna help." He asked, his voice so monotone that his statement didn't even sound like a question.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer, but came up with nothing. "I honestly don't know." She admitted. "But it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Anakin shrugged, got on the treadmill, and started walking. "My fishy used to love going on treadmills." He said with a sniff.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in total confusion.

"And she loved walking on the beach, and fruit salad." He started crying again while walking.

"Um, Master, your fish was alive for only about a day and was in the bowl the whole time."

"DON'T REMIND ME! AAAHHH!" Anakin wailed. Suddenly the treadmill broke in a puff of smoke. Anakin started crying hysterically again and ran off into his room and closed the door.

Ahsoka sighed. "That didn't work," She murmured, her headache full force. "Maybe Yoda can help."

She walked to Yoda's quarters. She was going to knock, however the door was ajar and she heard a commotion inside, so she just let herself in.

Yoda was battling Aayla with corndogs, and she battling him with crayons. They seemed to be in a… "regroup" time, Yoda whispering to his corndogs as if they were alive. Ahsoka was convinced he had a serious mental condition.

"And attack their front lines here, we will," Yoda was murmuring as Ahsoka walked up to him.

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"AHH!" Yoda screamed, jumping and holding up a large corndog in defense. "Oh, just you, it is."

"I have a question to ask you-"

Ahsoka was cut off by a cry from the other side of the makeshift battlefield.

"AHA! I knew it! I knew other Jedi were conspiring with the corndogs! Now, face the wrath of CRAYON POWER!" Aayla declared, and she loaded up a machine gun filled with crayons.

Shouting in determination, Aayla fired the crayon gun at Ahsoka.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ahsoka cried as crayon after crayon hit her, and she was knocked to the ground.

"ATTACK, CRAYONS!" Aayla screamed, holding the gun up in the air.

The crayons did nothing, of course. One fell over.

"AHHH!" Aayla screamed. "No! All must stay standing!"

Yoda was laughing. "My troops! Better they are!"

Aayla looked at his corndogs which were lying messily on the ground.

Ahsoka struggled to her feet, covered in bruises. She thought about trying again to get advice from Yoda, but she figured it wasn't worth it. She staggered out of the room.

"Who should I ask next?" Ahsoka wondered to herself. "Plo," She decided. Yes, she thought, she would go talk to Master Plo.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ Plo was playing chess with himself when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. It was Ahsoka. She looked all beaten up and exhausted.

"Hi Little Soka! Wanna play chess? I've been playing against myself for the past hour… I always end up getting a draw." Plo said.

Ahsoka managed to smile. "No thanks, Master Plo. I came for advice."

"What is it you need?" Plo asked.

"What's the best way to cheer someone up? Anakin's majorly depressed about his fish dying." Ahsoka said.

"Majorly? Is that even a word?"

"I just made it up." Ahsoka stated.

"Oh ok. So, advice…" Plo thought for a moment. "Well, I always calm down with a nice soothing game of chess."

"Uhhhh, ok, I'll try that I guess…" Ahsoka said, and she thanked Plo and left.

Anakin was still crying in his room when he saw the door open.

"Master, would you like to play chess?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know… I thought maybe it would cheer you up a little?" Ahsoka suggested.

Anakin shrugged.

"Come on, just for fun." Ahsoka said.

"Fine." Anakin muttered.

So Ahsoka set up the chess board on the table and they started playing. The game didn't last too long. Ahsoka won.

Anakin started crying "YOU WON! WAAAA!" He wailed, and he ran off into his room again.

"I didn't mean to-" Ahsoka's shoulders dropped in defeat. She quickly ran to his room. "Master, I didn't try to win… you did really good!"

Anakin frowned. "Did I ever tell you I hate chess?"

"No, actually, you didn't." Ahsoka said.

"Well I DO!" Anakin shouted so loud it nearly knocked Ahsoka over.

Ahsoka backed away slowly. "Ok, sorry,"

She went into the Temple halls again, wondering what to do. She was very stressed out after all that she had gone through that day. However, she felt it was her duty to help Anakin in any way she could.

"Maybe Barriss could help." She said to herself, so she went to Barriss and Luminara's quarters.

Barriss opened the door after the first knock. "Ahsoka! Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Barriss." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"You look exhausted." Barriss commented.

"A lot going on right now," Ahsoka replied.

"Really? What could have seriously happened since I saw you this morning after we all thought you died?"

"Anakin is _so _depressed because his fish died. I mean like seriously." Ahsoka said, pressing her palm against her forehead as if that would help her headache.

"Oh my, that must be annoying." Barriss said.

"Yes." Ahsoka agreed, sighing. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me, I need advice on how to cheer him up."

Barriss picked a kiwi off her tree, which she had recently "brought back to life" and was now bearing much fruit, and handed it to Ahsoka. "Here, give him a kiwi. Kiwis are sooooo delicious! _Anyone _would eat one and become elated for the rest of the day!"

Ahsoka looked at the kiwi in her hand, fingering the slightly fuzzy skin. "Do you really think it will work? I mean, he's _really _depressed."

Barriss could tell how much this situation was weighing Ahsoka down.

"Tell you what," Barriss said, "you stay here and relax, I'll go deal with Anakin."

"I can't possibly make _you _deal with him." Ahsoka said.

"Nonsense. You go relax." Barriss gave Ahsoka a light shove towards the couch.

"Alright, if you insist." Ahsoka said.

"I do. See ya!" Barriss left and Ahsoka reclined on the couch.

Barriss marched with determination to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. She opened the door and found Anakin still crying.

"Oh Master Skywalker!" She called cheerily, skipping up to him.

"What do _you _want?" Anakin asked.

"I came to cheer you up!" Barriss said, beaming. "Here's a kiwi!" She handed him one of said fruits.

Anakin picked up the kiwi and stared at it questioningly. He didn't seem to know what to do with it. "What is this?" He asked.

"It's a kiwi."

"What does it do? It looks like a fuzzy egg." Anakin said.

Barriss tried not to giggle. "You eat it."

"Oh, really?" Anakin took a bite of it. "EW it's hairy!"

Barriss face palmed. "Not the skin, you dork!" She peeled it off. "Here, now eat it."

Anakin took a bite. "It's sour," He said. His facial expression was priceless, contorted with dislike of the sour flavor.

"Well, kiwis are sour." Barriss stated matter-of-factly.

"It tastes like cleaner." Anakin said.

"Have you actually tasted cleaner?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" Barriss grimaced at the thought of eating cleaner.

Anakin seemed to be calmed down a bit.

"Are you cheered up at all?" Barriss asked hopefully.

"I wish. My fishy was so nice." Anakin said quietly.

"Well, Ahsoka has really been stressed out trying to help you, you know." Barriss told him.

"She has?"

"Yes. Maybe it's time you let 'Ahsoka the fish' go, and spend some time with 'Ahsoka the real person.'" Barriss said.

"Ahsoka the real person? Who is that?" Anakin asked.

"Your Padawan. Duh."

"I thought her name was Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said.

Before Barriss could answer Anakin called Ahsoka on his comlink. "Ahsoka, is your name Ahsoka the real person?" Anakin asked. However, there was no reply on the com channel. "Why isn't she answering?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know." Barriss said.

"Oh no! I bet she hates me for being so annoying when I was sad about my fish!" Anakin exclaimed. He started crying. Again.

"That can't be it, I just was talking to her about ten minutes ago!" Barriss said.

Anakin wasn't listening to Barriss, though. "AHSOKA HATES ME! AAAHHHH!"

Barriss tried calling Ahsoka. Same thing- no reply.

"AHSOKA HATES ME! First the fishy Ahsoka dies now the real Ahsoka hates me!" Anakin wailed.

"Stop it, I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Barriss said.

"AHSOKA HATES ME!" Anakin continuously shouted those three words over, and over, and over.

"Last time I saw her she was at my quarters. Let's check there." Barriss said. So the two ran there.

Ahsoka wasn't on the couch like Barriss thought she had left her.

"Ahsoka? Are you in here?" Barriss called. No answer. "That's strange… she must have left."

"I bet she went to a place where there are no Anakins." Anakin said with a sniff.

"No Anakins? I thought you were the only Anakin." Barriss said.

"Let me check." Anakin took out the phone book and began to scan for other Anakins.

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Let's keep looking. I'm sure she's somewhere."

"Well if she _isn't _somewhere that would mean she would be dead right? Then BOTH the Ahsokas would be dead!" Anakin cried.

Barriss sighed. "She's not dead, don't worry."

"How do you know?" Anakin pressed.

Barriss bit her lip. "Honestly… I don't."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUHHHHHH cliffhanger! ok not really but sorta. wow confuuuusing!**


	18. Martian?

**Here it is! Chapter 18! (p.s. episode last night was cool! :D)**

**Last time, on A-Not-So-Normal Week 2: Anakin became depressed because his fishy died. And Ahsoka went mysteriously missing...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Will they ever find Ahsoka? And once they do... will they actually want to?**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 18: Martian?**

_Barriss sighed. "She's not dead, don't worry."_

"_How do you know?" Anakin pressed._

_Barriss bit her lip. "Honestly… I don't."_

"We should ask Obi-Wan if he's seen her." Anakin suggested.

"Good idea." Barriss agreed, so they both went to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Anakin, filled with determination, started pounding furiously on the door. "Open up this door!"

Obi-Wan opened the door. "My goodness, Anakin, what ever is going on?"

"Where were you on the night of February thirtieth?" Anakin asked.

Barriss face palmed.

"Anakin, February thirtieth doesn't exist." Obi-Wan said.

"Right! Now, WHERE IS AHSOKA?" Anakin shouted.

"Ahsoka? I haven't seen her since she came to ask me a question about an hour… maybe two hours ago." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't believe you." Anakin said. "TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU EVIL KIDNAPPER!"

"Master Skywalker, if Master Kenobi hasn't seen Ahsoka, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's go ask someone else." Barriss said to Anakin.

"I can help you look, if you want." Obi-Wan offered.

"Alright." Barriss said, so the three began to search some more.

"Maybe we should ask Master Windu." Obi-Wan suggested as Anakin searched in every single trash he found.

"I guess it's worth a try, right?" Barriss said.

"Ahsoka, are you in there? Ahsoka, are you in there?" Anakin asked as he looked behind plants and in more trash cans. As they passed several doors to the quarters of other Jedi, Anakin opened each door and peeked inside saying, "Ahsoka, are you in there?" in which the Jedi as politely as they could told him to get out of their quarters.

"Anakin, stop that!" Obi-Wan cried. "We'll find her when we find her, and doing what you are currently doing is not going to help!"

Anakin came out from behind a large indoor plant. "Lookie I found cake!" He held up a smashed cupcake which had a light dusting of fluffy, icky mold.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin laughed. "Of course not!"

Obi-Wan took it from him. "Great, 'cause I want to eat it!" He gobbled up the entire cupcake. "Mmmmm!"

Barriss tried not to let her jaw drop. "Let's stay focused, guys."

They arrived at Mace's quarters, and when they heard electronic blaster noises from inside, they curious pushed open the ajar door.

Mace was completely engrossed in a video game, shooting all the little bad guys on the screen.

"LASERS GO PEW PEW PEW!" He screamed, his face mere inches from the screen. "DIE MARTIANS DIE!"

Barriss went up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, Master Windu?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Mace screamed, whirling around. He held up the video game controller. "DIE MARTIANS DIE!" His eyes were red from sitting so close to the screen.

"Master Windu, it's just us. Padawan Offee, Master Skywalker, and Master Kenobi." Barriss told him.

"Oh." Mace said. "You _really _gotta be watching out for the Martians these days because they will GO INTO YOUR NOSE AND EAT YOUR INTESTINES!"

Barriss rolled her eyes.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, became frightened. "They're gonna eat me?" He exclaimed.

Mace got up from his chair and started walking closer and closer to Obi-Wan with a positively creepy expression on his face. "THEY'LL EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

Obi-Wan started screaming and running around the room, arms flailing in the air.

Anakin had found a small jack-in-the-box and was repeatedly twisting the handle, watching it pop open, closing it, and repeating. He seemed to be completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Master Kenobi," Barriss said, "there aren't any Martians around here." She turned to Mace. "What is a Martian anyways?"

"Someone from the planet Mars." Mace replied.

"Never heard of it." Barriss replied.

"Me neither. Does it really exist?" Obi-Wan asked, seeming to calm down.

"I don't know. But the video game is awesome! I just got it today! I've been playing ALL DAY! LITERALLY! I'm already on level two million, six hundred and thirty-five thousand, and four!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with insanity.

Anakin walked up to them slowly, not taking his eyes off the jack-in-the-box. "Look at this, guys." He said in complete amazement.

"Yeah, it's a jack-in-the-box." Barriss said.

"Awww!" Mace whined. "His name is Jack? I named him Leopold!" He started crying.

"GUYS!" Barriss shouted. "We're really getting distracted here. We have to find Ahsoka!"

"Oh right." Obi-Wan said. "Master Windu, have you by any chance seen Ahsoka?"

Mace thought for a minute. "Nope. Sorry. But you know…" He lowered his voice. "I think Ahsoka may actually be an undercover Martian."

Barriss scoffed. "Yeah right. Ahsoka- a Martian? I don't think so."

Obi-Wan looked terrified. "All this time we've been hanging out with-" his voice became a hoarse whisper, "a Martian?"

Barriss face palmed. "Ahsoka is _not _a Martian! Besides, she's from Shili. Not… what did you call it? Mars?"

"Do you have _proof _she's from Shili?" Mace asked. "How do you know that isn't a cover up so she can draw us all into thinking she's one of us… then she'll JUMP ON YOU AND EAT YOU!"

Barriss frowned. "Not likely. Come on, guys. We're leaving." Barriss grabbed Anakin and Obi-Wan's arms and dragged them out of the room.

Anakin had been too engrossed in the jack-in-the-box to listen to any of the Martian conversation. "So, did we learn anything useful in there? I know I did."

Obi-Wan gulped. "Yeah, we learned that Ahsoka is actually an undercover Martian."

Anakin frowned. "What in the galaxy is a 'Martian'?"

"They're cannibals from the planet Marzipan! At least I think it was Marzipan… and they eat people!" Obi-Wan cried.

Anakin gasped. "My Padawan is a Martian?" He exclaimed.

Obi-Wan gasped as well. "I bet that's where she is! She went back to her secret base to set her plan into action! She's gonna eat us all!" He wailed.

Barriss groaned. "Will you two _cut it out _with the whole 'Martian' thing? Ahsoka is NOT a Martian."

By this time they had just about made it back to Luminara and Barriss's quarters, and the door opened.

It was Ahsoka.

Anakin and Obi-Wan froze. Barriss, for some reason, froze as well.

Ahsoka's eyes were bloodshot and droopy.

"AAHHHH! MARTIAN!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"Hi guys," Ahsoka mumbled.

Obi-Wan moved close to Anakin. "Anakin, take her back to your quarters and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. I'll investigate Barriss and Luminara's quarters for evidence." He whispered.

"I gotta watch _her_? She'll eat me!" Anakin hissed.

"Just do it!" Obi-Wan whispered sharply.

So Anakin said, "Umm, come on, Snips… we're going to- uh, go home now."

Ahsoka nodded, and followed him away.

Obi-Wan grabbed Barriss's arm. "Quick. We need to investigate."

He burst into her and Luminara's quarters.

The room was a wreck. Lamps were knocked over, couches were pushed out of the way.

But what they saw next even shocked Barriss.

Luminara's clothes were laying on the floor by the bathroom.

"I know exactly what this means." Obi-Wan declared.

"And what is that?" Barriss asked.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Ahsoka went back to Marzipan to prepare her evil plot, and she came back and wrecked your room, then she DEVOURED YOUR MASTER, leaving only her clothes behind."

Barriss gawked at him. "Come _on_! Are you seriously going to believe Ahsoka is a Martian?"

"You can see the evidence, Barriss." Obi-Wan said. "Didn't you see Ahsoka? She looked like a zombie." He gasped. "She must be a Martian zombie!"

Barriss bit her lip. She couldn't possible believe all this stuff about Ahsoka… could she?

"Join me! I will start an attack group against Martians. You can be my second in command." Obi-Wan said to her.

"Well…" Barriss hesitated, still skeptical.

"Pleeaaaassseee?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Fine." Barriss murmured.

"YAY!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Let's go recruit more! We need to have a large enough army to defeat the Martians!"

Barriss sighed. "Ok."

Meanwhile… back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

Anakin was avoiding Ahsoka at all costs, deathly afraid she would eat him. But to avoid getting the idea into her evil Martian brain, he kept to himself.

Ahsoka had been resting on the couch.

Anakin suddenly received a call from Obi-Wan on the comlink. He hid in the bathroom to answer it without Ahsoka hearing.

"Anakin, do you read me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, loud and clear, Master." Anakin replied.

"We have evidence. Ahsoka has eaten Master Unduli."

"What?" Anakin cried.

"We saw the evidence with our own eyes. Be extremely careful." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"She seems real sleepy-like." Anakin said.

"She must be full after eating a whole Jedi Master." Obi-Wan said. "We have started a battle group against the Martians."

"Ok. I'll meet up with you now." Anakin said.

"Yes. We'll be waiting in my quarters." Obi-Wan said. "Obi-Wan out."

Anakin hung up. He came out. Suddenly he jumped and screamed as Ahsoka appeared in front of him.

"Master, I'm hungry." She said.

Anakin gasped. Could she really still be hungry? He backed away. "Umm I uhhh, I have to go somewhere now, so… see ya!" He dashed out of the room.

As soon as Anakin had gotten out of the room, he panted to catch his breath and breathed a sigh of relief. He ran to Obi-Wan's quarters as fast as he could.

"I… made… it!" Anakin panted as he got into Obi-Wan's quarters. He leaned against the door and sank to the ground.

"Did she use her laser vision on you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Laser vision?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes. According to my theory, the reason her eyes looked red is because she had been utilizing her Martian laser vision." Obi-Wan said.

"We don't even know if she's actually a Martian," Barriss reminded them.

"Hey! Are you in this battle group or not?" Obi-Wan cried. "If you are you must remain loyal to my theories!"

"Fine. Whatever." Barriss murmured, and she fell silent.

Anakin raised his hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Maybe we should ask Padme if she wants to help!" Anakin said excitedly.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Well, we do need as many recruits as we can find."

Ten minutes later….

"So let me get this straight…" Padme said, going over the whole thing in her head. "you three think Ahsoka is a Martian cannibal zombie from the planet Marzipan?"

Just a few minutes earlier, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Barriss had arrived at Padme's apartment and told her of their predicament.

She seemed skeptical.

"We have evidence, Senator!" Obi-Wan said. "We saw the wrecked room, the empty clothes, her evil eyes…"

"And what does this prove?" Padme pressed.

"It proves we are right, and anyone who disagrees with us is wrong." Obi-Wan stated simply.

"That's ridiculous." Padme replied.

"Well then, I guess you can't help us-" Obi-Wan was cut off by Anakin's comlink ringing.

Anakin pressed the button. "Skywalker here."

"Master- it's me-" Ahsoka's voice came from the other end.

A jolt of shock pierced the entire room. Strange moaning sounds and growls were coming from the comlink as well.

"I need you to- come back-" Her voice was crackly, the result of bad reception on the device.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Come- quickly-" Static… "I want to-" Suddenly the connection went dead.

"She wants to eat you, Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried, trembling with fear. He quickly pulled out his PDA and began searching for something on the internet.

"Oh come on," Padme said, "she could have wanted to do anything. Why do you have to assume these strange things?"

"Because we have evidence!" Obi-Wan cried. He showed them the PDA. "Look at this. It says that most Martians can interfere with radio transmitting."

Anakin looked at the website, which was called "most of which is probably not true dot com." He suddenly burst out in tears.

"What's wrong, Ani?" Padme asked.

"All this time when I've been training Ahsoka, I've actually been training a TERRIBLE MONSTER WHO'S GONNA TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!" He wailed.

Padme sighed. "I'm sure it will all turn out ok."

"NO IT WON'T!" Anakin sobbed. "All is lost! There is, no hope."

"Yes there is, Anakin! There's always hope! You said it yourself!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Whose side are you _on _anyway, Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.

"My own." He replied.

Padme sighed. "Well, I'm not going to help you if you plan to fight Ahsoka."

"Well then I guess you won't be joining." Obi-Wan said. "Come on, troops!" He exclaimed.

And they left as Padme shook her head in disbelief.

"Mace will join for sure." Obi-Wan said. "Let's go back to ask him."

Barriss and Anakin nodded, so they went to Mace's quarters.

"Master Windu!" Obi-Wan called. "Would you like to join our battle group against the Martians?"

Mace gasped. "You're gonna fight the Martians?" He exclaimed. "COUNT ME IN!" He put on a hat that said "DIE MARTIANS DIE" on it. "Let's go."

So they all prepared with weapons (water balloons and foam dart guns) and marched to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

As they stood outside the door they heard growling and roaring sounds.

"I knew I was right!" Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice low. "Now everyone, we have to enter quietly and surround her first. Then, we attack. And if she tries to use her laser vision on you, use this shield. It should block the deadly ray long enough for you to get cover."

"Got it." Anakin said. "Let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Barriss asked.

"You've seen the evidence, Padawan!" Obi-Wan reminded her.

They opened the door slowly. All the lights were out. The loud noises were coming from the living room.

"Slowly, slowly," Obi-Wan whispered.

They crept inches closer to the living room.

"Wait for it…"

Their hearts were all pounding.

"Now!"

The four jumped out and surrounded Ahsoka.

Before anyone could do anything, the door burst open.

"What is going on in here?"

It was… LUMINARA?

"Master Unduli?" They all cried in unison.

"But how did you- I mean-" Obi-Wan stammered.

"Tell me what is going on here." Luminara said.

"Well," Obi-Wan started, "see Mace said that Ahsoka was a Martian from the planet Marzipan. So we went to your quarters to investigate. We saw the room in a wreck and your clothes on the ground, so we assumed Ahsoka ate you because she's a Martian."

"What are you _talking _about?" Ahsoka cried. "I'm not a Martian! Whatever that is,"

"And her eyes were all red, so we were pretty sure she was a Martian zombie, and she has laser vision!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Luminara laughed. "I think you are all in need of a nice, long explanation. Come, let's all go to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around a table in the Temple cafeteria.

"So just start from the beginning." Anakin said.

"Well," Luminara said, "when Barriss told Ahsoka she could stay in our quarters while she dealt with _you, _Skywalker; she was resting on our couch and I saw how tired she looked. I told her she could go and rest in Barriss's room if she wanted, since I knew Barriss wouldn't mind. While she was asleep, I had to vacuum the room. So I got out the new vacuum I got for Christmas and tried it out. It was waaaay to powerful, and left the room in a wreck. Ahsoka woke up from all the noise, but she still looked exhausted, so I told her she could go home. By this time I was covered in dust from the vacuum, so I decided to take a shower. However, I have realized in the past that whenever I leave my clothes in the bathroom they get all steamy and gross, so at the last minute I tossed my clothes out of the room."

"Ohhhh," They all said in understanding.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said. "that doesn't explain the static on Anakin's comlink _or _the monster noises."

Ahsoka spoke up for this. "The monster noises were coming from the TV. I was watching a monster movie. And the static probably also came from the TV. I couldn't get it to work, so I was very close to the screen. I tried to tell you to come back and help me fix the TV, but I guess with all the static you didn't hear me. I got it to work after a few minutes though."

Luminara cleared her throat. "Now, I think you four owe Ahsoka an apology."

They all nodded. "We're sorry, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

Barriss smiled. "Yeah, we're sorry. I never wanted to believe it though."

"I'm sorry too." Anakin said.

Mace didn't say anything.

"_Mace!_" They all shouted.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry too!" He exclaimed.

"I think you've all learned your lesson." Luminara said.

"And which lesson is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luminara looked at him. "That it's not nice to start rumors about people."

They all nodded again.

"You're right, as always, Master." Barriss said.

They had a good rest of the day, and never once spoke of Martians again.

**Yeah, i know i totally got you guys. I can just see your faces now, wondering "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US, BLUESABER3? AHSOKA CAN'T BE A MARTIAN!" and then you all breathed a sigh of relief at the end :D stay tuned for chapter 19!**


	19. Magic Sauce

**Yay! Chapter 19! I would have gotten this typed up faster, but I've been sick (and still am. BLEH) so i was really tired for a couple days. But after i got past the couple days of absolute yuck-i-feel-gross-and-wanna-stay-in-bed-all-day, i was SO BORED that i got to type :D and here it is!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Everyone thought Ahsoka was a Martian, but in the end all apologized.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: Baby pictures, kitchen appliances, and Anakin's magic dust causes a lot of trouble.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 19: Magic Sauce**

The Martian business being long since resolved, Anakin and Ahsoka were just hanging out in their quarters, doing basically nothing. Anakin had thought Ahsoka may still be a little upset with him that they all thought she was a Martian, but she had forgiven them easily, much to Anakin's relief.

On a random, spontaneous urge, Ahsoka got up from the couch and began to search through the "Large Chest of Very, Very Old Stuff", as she and Anakin liked to call it.

The Padawan searched all the way to the bottom and found a book labeled "Baby pictures." Curious, she opened it to the first page. It belonged to Anakin.

"Master, you never told me you had a book of baby pictures!" Ahsoka said, about to turn the page to the first page of pictures.

"Hey!" Anakin cried, jumping up and snatching the book away. "Who said you could look in that?"

Ahsoka used the Force to get the book back. "It was in the Large Chest of Very, Very, Old Stuff, Master. I can look in it if I want too." She opened to the first page and saw all the pictures of little baby Anakin. "Awwww! You were so cute as a baby, Skyguy!" She squealed, turning the page.

"Snips, cut it out," Anakin murmured, "you're embarrassing me."

Ahsoka found an adorable picture of Anakin when he was probably about two, cuddling with a stuffed unicorn and sucking his thumb. "So. CUTE!" She could barely contain herself.

Anakin by this time was deep crimson with embarrassment. "Sni-ips," He complained, obviously annoyed, "stop it. Seriously."

But Ahsoka continued to page through the book, squealing elatedly at almost every picture.

Anakin finally got tired of all this and used the Force to try to take the book away from Ahsoka.

Ahsoka held on tight. "Stop that!" She cried.

Anakin pulled harder, and harder.

Ahsoka kept her grip on the book, until her knuckles went white. "Fine, you want it?" She said finally. She let go unexpectedly, and the book flew threw the air and smacked Anakin in the chest, knocking him over.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed angrily as Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, wiping away tears of laughter. "You said you wanted it!"

"Well you know what I meant!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ahsoka shrugged and grabbed the book off the ground, where it had fell.

"Ok that is _seriously _enough, Snips!" Anakin shouted, snatching the book back.

"You're no fun," Ahsoka muttered. She went to look inside the Large Chest of Very, Very Old Stuff again. She found some of her stuff this time. She found an old picture of her and Master Plo on the day she was brought to the Jedi Temple. "Look at this, Master!" She showed him the picture.

"He he!" Anakin giggled, "You look funny!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and continued looking. She found a picture of Anakin and Padme on Tatooine when Anakin was nine. "Master, what is this?" She asked, snickering to herself.

"Where did you find that?" Anakin cried hastily, quickly grabbing the picture away from Ahsoka.

"Master, if you have so much stuff that you don't want me to see, you shouldn't keep it in here." Ahsoka said matter-of-factly.

"Good point, I'll do that." Anakin dug around in the box and came out with a huge armful of stuff. He took it all to his room and stuffed it in his closet.

Ahsoka peered into the box. The only items left were all hers. "Oh _come on_." She murmured exasperatedly.

Anakin came out of his room. "Hey, Ahsoka, guess what?"

"What?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I ordered a food processor online the other day!" Anakin said excitedly.

Ahsoka looked confused. "What's a food processor?"

"You put food in it and it grinds it up. It's sort of like a blender." Anakin explained.

"Oh, ok, cool." Ahsoka said.

"It should be arriving in the mail today." Anakin said.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be it!" Anakin ran to the door and opened it. It was, indeed, the mailman.

"Here's your package, Sir." Said the mailman.

"Thanks!" Anakin exclaimed.

The mailman left and Anakin took the box to the kitchen. Ahsoka followed him to watch.

Anakin unpacked the food processor out of the box, along with the Styrofoam packaging, and set the processor on the counter. He plugged it in and picked up the directions.

"Now, I just gotta figure out how to use this thing…" He murmured, taking the directions to the table to read them.

Ahsoka observed the food processor. She thought it was pretty, all shiny and white with the plastic bowl thing, and the blade inside. But what really caught her eye was one of the buttons. It was a button that said "pulse."

"Whoa, a special button for finding your pulse." She whispered in awe.

Her finger inched closer and closer to the button, and she pressed it.

The blade began to spin around and make a really loud noise.

Ahsoka shrieked and jumped back, and as soon as her finger left the button, it stopped.

Anakin dashed into the room. "Ahsoka! What happened?"

Ahsoka was nearly too shocked to speak. "A-All I d-did was p-p-press the button t-that said 'pulse.'" She stuttered.

Anakin chuckled. "Well, now you know what it does."

Ahsoka nodded.

"I figured out how to use it," Anakin said, taking the lid off the plastic bowl, "and I'm gonna use it to make dinner!"

It was, after all, the same day in which Anakin's fish died _and _everyone thought Ahsoka was a Martian, so it was definitely dinner time.

"What'cha gonna make?" Ahsoka asked.

"The best food in the entire universe!" Anakin declared.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"GRILLED UNICORN!" Anakin cheered.

"Ewww! Gross! You're _seriously _going to make that again?" Ahsoka cried. She was already nauseous just _thinking _about having to eat grilled unicorn again.

Anakin had made grilled unicorn once, a while ago, and Ahsoka absolutely hated it.

"And I can use the food processor to blend my magic sauce!" Anakin said.

"Magic… sauce?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Yeah, magic sauce." Anakin said.

"How do you make magic sauce?" Ahsoka inquired.

"I'll show you!" Anakin took out a container labeled "magic dust."

"Magic dust?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "What is that?"

"It's dust… that's magic." Anakin said. "Watch! I'll show you how it works!"

"Wait- are you sure that's a good idea?"

But Anakin didn't listen. He took a large handful of magic dust and dumped it on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka coughed and tried to clear the air of the dust.

Then suddenly… _poof! _there was a great cloud of purplish smoke. It slowly faded away…

"Whoa…" Ahsoka mumbled, feeling dizzy.

"It worked!" Anakin declared.

"What worked?" Ahsoka glanced at the mirror on the wall. She had wings.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Anakin shrugged. He looked at his container of magic dust. "Aha! It says right here, 'may turn people into fairies.'"

"_WHAT? _YOU TURNED ME INTO A FAIRY?" Ahsoka shrieked. She looked in the mirror again. She had, indeed, turned into a fairy. The fairy wings on her back were really pretty, sparkly and the same orange as her skin. Of course, she was too freaked out to notice that.

"Sorry," Anakin murmured, scraping his shoe on the ground.

"Is there any way to get me back to normal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nope, 'don't think so." Anakin said.

Ahsoka fainted.

Just then, Obi-Wan happened to arrive. "Oh Anakin!" He called cheerily.

"What do you want, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I just came to see what a lovely day it was!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, it's evening."

"So what." Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

Ahsoka woke up, and she struggled back to her feet.

Obi-Wan saw the fairy wings. He gasped, then just stared.

"Obi-Wan, please stop staring at me like that, it makes me uncomfortable." Ahsoka said.

Anakin giggled. "Hey, Padme said something like that to me once!"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan, however, remained oblivious to everything but Ahsoka's fairy wings. "You never told me you were a fairy, Ahsoka!" He breathed.

"What? No- I'm _not _a fairy!" Ahsoka cried.

"Well you have wings!" Obi-Wan said.

"It's just the result of Anakin's freak science experiment."

"It's MAGIC DUST!" Anakin corrected her.

"Fine, whatever," Ahsoka murmured, "_magic dust_. But it isn't real."

"Can I touch them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Touch them?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to touch a fairy's wings."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Um, ok…"

Obi-Wan went behind her and fingered the fairy wings.

"That feels _really _weird, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan decided to find out what would happen if he pulled on the fairy wings. So he did.

"Ah!" Ahsoka yelped, jumping away from him. "What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to see what would happen," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly.

"It _hurts _that's what!" Ahsoka cried. She made the fairy wings flutter a bit, trying to shake out the pain.

"Hey, if you're a fairy that means you can fly right?" Obi-Wan asked, bubbling with excitement.

"I- I guess, I mean, I don't know." Ahsoka replied.

"Try!"

"Well, ok…"

So Ahsoka closed her eyes, gathered up all her focus, and made the fairy wings flap, beating faster and faster, until finally she was lifted off the ground.

"Ahsoka, you can open your eyes!" Anakin called.

Ahsoka cracked open one eyelid. She gasped, and losing her concentration, stopped flapping her fairy wings and fell.

"Ahsoka! Are you ok?" Anakin cried.

"Yes, I'm ok." Ahsoka replied, getting up off the ground. "This is all too weird. We need to find a way to get rid of this spell."

"You're right." Anakin agreed. "Maybe Obi-Wan has some ideas."

Ahsoka looked around. "Where _is _Obi-Wan?"

Anakin, however, was searching the ground. "And… where's my magic dust?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She and Anakin exchanged glances.

_POOF_!

"Oh, no," Ahsoka mumbled.

"GUYS! I'M A FAIRY!" Obi-Wan came flying into the room, having his own set of magical fairy wings.

"Obi-Wan! Who said you could play with my magic dust?" Anakin shouted.

"Nobody!" Obi-Wan replied, zipping around the room and twirling in the air. Then he began singing. "I've always wanted to be a fairy, I've always wanted to be a fairy, and now I really am a fairy, this is the best day ever!"

"I wanna play too!" Anakin cried, so he took the rest of the magic dust and dumped on his head. Now he was a fairy too. "NOW WE'RE THE THREE FAIRY JEDI!"

Ahsoka groaned. "Guys, we need to figure out how to _get rid _of this spell, not turn more people into fairies."

Obi-Wan landed and started crying. "I don't want to get rid of this! I want to stay a fairy forever!"

Ahsoka sighed. "I know you do, but we can't."

"Where are we even supposed to find something to get rid of the magic?" Anakin asked.

"I think the better question is how are we going to get out of this room without people seeing us? I am _not _letting anyone but you two know about this." Ahsoka said firmly.

"I don't wanna help get rid of my fairy wings." Obi-Wan stated. "Bye!" And he flew out the door.

Ahsoka frowned, and her fairy wings twitched as if reflecting her annoyance.

"So, what's our first move?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "I don't know."

"We should make a movie about us! We could call it, 'THE FAIRY JEDI!'" Anakin exclaimed.

"Um, no." Ahsoka replied. "There is _no way _I am ever going to be seen like this in public." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww!" Anakin whined.

"Come on, let's just focus." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe Kit knows what to do!" Anakin suggested.

"_Kit_? There is no way ever in the universe I'm letting Kit see me with these ridiculous fairy wings." Ahsoka said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine!" Anakin grabbed his Padawan's arm and began to drag her to Kit's quarters.

"Anakin! Ahsoka! I was just about to eat dinner! Wanna join me?" Kit asked as they arrived.

"Oh right, dinner," Anakin murmured, "I forgot about that,"

"Then join me!" Kit urged them.

Ahsoka was hiding behind Anakin, afraid to let Kit see the fairy wings.

Anakin grinned. "Ok!"

"Master, we're kind of busy, remember?" Ahsoka said to Anakin.

"Oh, right!" Anakin cried. He turned to Kit. "We can stay for dinner, but we can't be too long, we have to find something to get rid of this spell with turned us into fairies."

Kit stared at the blankly, blinking occasionally. "You turned into fairies." he echoed, making sure he heard Anakin right.

"Mm hm!" Anakin showed Kit the fairy wings. Then he pushed Ahsoka forward. "See? Ahsoka got turned into a fairy too!"

Ahsoka was beet red. "Master," she complained, sounding embarrassed.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka inside and made her sit down at the table. Then he sat down.

"So, what were you guys coming over for in the first place?" Kit asked as he served the food.

"We need to know if you have any idea how to get rid of this spell." Ahsoka said. "I don't want to be a fairy forever."

One of Kit's monkeys hopped up on the back of Ahsoka's chair and stared goggle-eyed at her fairy wings. The wings subconsciously twitched every once in a while. Then the monkey bit one of the wings.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka cried.

The monkey screeched, being startled, and fell backwards off the chair.

"Matilda!" Kit shouted. "What have I told you about eating guests? It isn't polite!"

The monkey, supposedly named Matilda, lowered it's head and tramped out of the room.

Anakin had one monkey sitting on his head, and one each on his shoulders. "I like your monkeys, Kit." he said.

"Thanks, Anakin!" Kit replied with a grin.

They finished eating, and Kit sent his monkeys into the other room (where they all decided to play charades).

"So, Master Fisto," Ahsoka said, "Do you know of anything that gets rid of magic dust spells?"

"Hmmm…" Kit thought for a moment. He pulled out a giant map and began scanning through the planets. "Naboo, no. Tatooine, no. Mustafar, definitely not. Mortis, no, never heard of it-"

"WE HAVE!" Anakin exclaimed.

Kit stared at him. "Um, ok, whatever; Coruscant, no, because we're already here. Felucia, no. Teth, no. Shili, no. Ryloth, no." He scratched his head. "I just can't seem to find any place called 'Magic Dust.'"

Ahsoka face palmed. "That's what you were looking for? We're not looking for a planet, we're looking for something to get rid of this magic dust spell."

"Ohhhh!" Kit cried in understanding. "I thought for sure you said 'Where is Magic Dust.'"

Ahsoka and Anakin stared at him, just blinking.

"Well, anyway, you need to go to Magic Dust planet!" Kit said, showing them on the map.

"You just said you couldn't find it." Ahsoka pointed out.

"No I didn't." Kit replied. He took out a little square device and typed in the coordinates. "Here, you guys can use my GPS."

Anakin took it. "Whoa, I've always wanted to use a GPS!"

"We'll leave in the morning." Ahsoka stated.

"Can I come?" Kit asked. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged glances. "I… don't see why not." Anakin said.

"Yay! I'd better go pack! See you tomorrow!" Kit said with excitement.

The next morning, Anakin and Ahsoka were packed and ready to go. They had told Kit to meet them at the hanger, where they would board the _Twilight_.

"Morning, fairies!" Kit said cheerily as Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the hanger.

Ahsoka flushed red, but didn't say anything.

"Hi, Kit!" Anakin returned his greeting. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"What show? Are we in a show?" Kit squealed.

"Figure of speech, Master Fisto." Ahsoka told him.

"Oh." Kit shrugged.

"Time to board!" Anakin declared.

Kit got on, and all his monkeys followed him.

"You're bringing the monkeys?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh brother…"

"Come on, Snips," Anakin said, playfully slapping her arm, "we can handle a couple monkeys."

"As if _one _wasn't enough," She teased him.

"Ha ha."

"Are we all ready to go?" Asked Kit.

"I think so!" Anakin replied. "Let's go!"

**Will they ever find the correct cure thing and get the spell undone, or will they stay fairies FOREVER? Find out, next time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2!**


	20. Turn Left, Turn Right

**Alright! Chapter 20! Before you read, please read this important announcement:**

**Well, I have some bad news, and some good news.**

**The bad news is, A Not-So-Normal Week 2 is coming to it's end, and will be finished after chapter 21, just like A Not-So-Normal Week 1 before it.**

**Now before you go hyperventilating and cry in a corner, here's the good news, the next story i write directly after this will be A NOT-SO-NORMAL WEEK 3! Yeah i know i totally scared you for a second.**

**The thing is, i want to compress the length of these stories, so they're not overly long. That's why each story in the A Not-So-Normal Week series will be 21 chapters (with the exclusion of special editions like the Christmas one, which was i think 8 chapters)**

**So, please enjoy this next-before-last chapter of A Not-So-Normal Week 2!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: picture books, food processors, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan got turned into fairies.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: The annoying GPS, and the strange planet of Magic Dust, with a little surprise at the end.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 20: Turn Left, Turn Right**

"Turn left."

…

"Turn right."

…

"Turn left."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Kit, and all Kit's monkeys were in the _Twilight_, flying through space.

Anakin was following the directions; given by the irritatingly monotone droning voice of Kit's GPS.

"Turn right."

"Turn left."

It told him to turn about every ten feet they drove.

"Stop turning!" Ahsoka cried. "You're making me seasick."

"But we're in space." Anakin reminded her.

"Fine. Space sick." Ahsoka said, and she went back to her phone, which she was using to write something.

"Turn right."

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed. She turned off the GPS.

"Well thanks a lot, Snips! Now I have no idea where to go!" Anakin exclaimed. He looked at her and saw she was still typing on her phone. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I'm typing my fan fiction," She replied.

"What? What's fan fiction?" Anakin asked.

"Stories that you can write about your favorite fictional characters." Ahsoka said, not taking her eyes off the tiny screen.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a fan fiction." Anakin stated.

Ahsoka laughed. "Why would you feel like that?"

Anakin shrugged. "'Don't know. I just do."

"Ok, whatever," Ahsoka muttered, and she went back to her typing.

"Kit, how do you turn this GPS back on? Ahsoka turned it off." Anakin called.

Kit was in the back of the ship playing hopscotch with his monkeys. He came back to the main room.

"You just press the 'on' button." He said, pressing it.

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

Ahsoka groaned in exasperation.

"Make a U-turn."

Anakin swerved the ship around.

"Make another U-turn so you're going in the same direction as you were going before the first U-turn."

Ahsoka felt like screaming. She switched documents on her phone and began to write in her journal instead. She had earlier named this journal "The Life of a Deranged Padawan."

_Dear Diary,_

_ANAKIN IS DRIVING ME INSANE! AAAHHHH!_

"Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin asked, watching Ahsoka's fingers fly across the keyboard as she typed furiously.

"Writing… in my journal." She replied, as calm as possible. She was breathing heavily, trying to vent off her anger.

"Oh. Have fun with that!" Anakin said, and he continued to follow the directions of the GPS.

"Make a 360 degree turn."

"Go southwest."

"Eat a cookie."

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Turn around and go the other way."

"Fly down."

"Fly up."

"Spin."

"Make everyone onboard space sick."

Ahsoka moaned. "You've already done that,"

"Watch this!" Anakin said. He made the ship jerk back and forth repeatedly so the whole ship would shake. "It's an earthquake!"

"I'm gonna be sick," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Well at least go to the bathroom then." Anakin told her.

"We have a bathroom in here?"

"Um yeah."

So Ahsoka ran to said bathroom.

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Turn up."

"Turn down."

"Go in circles."

Ahsoka peeked in from the hallway. "Um, Skyguy? I think I'll just… stay in here for the rest of the trip." She said.

"Fine with me!" Anakin replied.

"Turn right at the next space puppy."

"I DON'T SEE A SPACE PUPPY!" Anakin screamed.

Then he saw a tiny little green puppy wearing a space suit floating along.

"Aha!" He turned right at it.

"Read a book and don't look where you're going."

Anakin did that and they crashed into an asteroid.

"Master! Be more careful!" Came Ahsoka's voice from inside the bathroom.

"The GPS told me to do it!" Anakin called back.

"Turn left at the unicorn."

"UNICORN? WHERE! WHEEERREEE?" Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs.

He saw the unicorn, and almost didn't turn left at it. But then he did.

Suddenly he began to see a planet appearing in the distance.

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Go forward for 10 clicks."

He followed the directions, and then they were right in front of the planet.

"Guys! We made it!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka stumbled out of the bathroom and went to sit in the co-pilot's seat. "Thank goodness," She murmured.

"But we still have to make it to the planet's surface." Anakin reminded her.

Ahsoka's momentary relief deflated and vanished.

"Turn left."

"Turn right."

"Avoid falling purple sparkly rocks falling from the sky."

"Falling purple rocks?" Ahsoka cried.

Sure enough, there were tons of rocks everywhere. Several hit the _Twilight_.

"We're going to crash!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Everyone hold on!" Anakin cried.

"Turn left."

"Turn right-"

The ship sped up as it plummeted towards the planet's surface.

Then, CRASH!

The ship impacted hard, breaking the windows and sending chunks of debris everywhere.

Finally the ship skidded to a halt.

"You have now arrived at Magic Dust planet." Said the GPS.

Anakin groaned and got up. The entire ship was in flames.

"Ahsoka! Wake up!" Anakin cried, finding Ahsoka, who was unconscious and trapped under a large piece of the ship. "Speak to me!" He wailed, shaking her.

She jolted awake. "CHECK FOR A PULSE! CHECK FOR A- OUCH!" She cried, clutching her arm.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"I'll be ok," She said, panting. She took a piece of cloth and tied herself a makeshift sling to hold up her injured arm.

"Where's Kit?" Anakin asked.

They went in the back.

"WOO! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Kit cried, pumping his fists in the air.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Anakin asked.

"I think so. Let's see, Jimmy, Rutha, Sebastian, Iggy, Ziggy, Fifi, Lulu, Jessie, Georgio, Pete, Harry, Freddie, Bobby, Ned, Arthur, Larry, Eddie, Walter, Quincy, Denny, Oliver, Penny," Kit named off his monkeys one by one. Then he gasped. "wait- where's Matilda?"

They all looked around, until they all finally found the inert form of little Matilda.

Kit started crying. "Oh, poor Matilda!" He wailed.

They carried the monkey outside. "Let's take this time to honor her." Kit said.

So they wrapped the monkey in burial cloth.

Tears were streaming down Ahsoka's face. "Matilda was a nice monkey. Even though I hate monkeys and she bit me." She said, sniffing.

Anakin was crying as well. "MATILDA WAS SUCH A WONDERFUL MONKEY!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, we have to move on." Ahsoka said, drying her tears with her uninjured arm.

They began to walk through the sparkly forest of purple and pink. It certainly fit it's name (which was Magic Dust planet).

Suddenly they spotted something bright pink darting through the bushes.

"I saw something!" Ahsoka cried.

"I don't see anything." Anakin said, looking around.

The suddenly-

"Welcome to Magic Dust planet!" Came a little voice. The all whirled around to find a tiny pink bunny sitting there.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm a marshmallow bunny." The bunny said, smiling.

"Can you help us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure! I'll call all my marshmallow bunny friends." The bunny whistled, and twenty other bunnies came hopping over a hill.

One of them squealed. "Hey! Those guys are fairies!"

They all gasped.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

The tiniest bunny stepped forward and tugged at Ahsoka's dress. "Here on Magic Dust planet, fairies are considered royalty!"

"Really?" Ahsoka was flat out shocked, in the surprised kind of way.

"So that means," The tiny bunny looked up at Ahsoka again. "what's your name? And his name too," it gestured to Anakin.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, and he's Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka told it.

The bunny called a few of it's friends over, and they stacked up until tall enough to hold up Ahsoka's arm (the uninjured one).

"I give you, Queen Ahsoka and King Anakin!" The bunny declared.

The rest of the bunnies cheered. Then they all lifted Anakin and Ahsoka off the ground and began carrying them away to the palace.

Kit and his monkeys followed.

Regal fanfare began to play as The bunnies entered the palace with Anakin and Ahsoka (now King and Queen).

The bunnies made Anakin and Ahsoka sit on the two thrones.

"We are at your service," The bunnies said, and they bowed.

"Look," Anakin said, getting up, "this is all great. Really, it is, but what I really need right now is… A UNICORN!"

"One unicorn, coming right up." The tiny bunny said, and in two seconds flat it was back with a pink unicorn. A real one.

"AHHH!" Anakin screamed in delight. He ran out of the throne and began hugging and petting his new unicorn.

Kit was just standing there.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" Asked one of the bunnies. "You're not royalty!"

"I- I- I mean-" Kit stammered.

Ahsoka ran over to them. "It's ok, he's with us." She told the bunny.

"Oh. Ok." It said, and hopped away.

"Thanks, Padawan Tano."

"You're welcome."

"ATTENTION ALL BUNNIES, AND ALL CITIZENS OF MAGIC DUST CITY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE TOWN HALL. WE ARE ABOUT TO HEAR A DECREE GIVEN BY OUR NEW KING AND QUEEN!" Came an ear-piercing voice over a loud speaker. Then it made one of those horrible noises that a microphone makes when it's too close to the speaker.

They all covered their ears.

"I guess we need to get to the town hall." Ahsoka murmured.

So they went there, where they stood on a large podium.

"I'll handle this," Anakin whispered.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Greetings, citizens of Magic Dust City! I, am your new king, Anakin Skywalker! I promise that we will make sure there are plenty of unicorns roaming the city. And everyone will be happy! It will be like a magical candy land of wonder! And I declare this entire week to be Candy Week! Where anyone can eat as much candy as they want!" Anakin said.

Everyone cheered. They cheered so loud, you could barely hear yourself think.

They stepped off the platform.

"Master," Ahsoka said, once they were alone and away from the noise. "can I speak with you?"

"Sure, anytime, Snips." He replied, sitting on a lawn chair. They were sitting around the pink lemonade pool in the palace.

"Well, I don't think we should stay here." She said.

"What? Ahsoka, we've got everything here. A kingdom, plenty of candy, it couldn't get any better!" Anakin cried.

"We came here to find a way to get rid of this spell, Master. We need to find a way to get rid of it, and go back to the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka explained.

"You… don't like it here?" Anakin asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"I- it's not that-" Ahsoka stammered, "but-"

"Snips, look, let's just stay for a little while. Then we'll find the cure to the spell, and we'll leave." Anakin suggested.

Ahsoka remained unsure. "Well…"

"Come on," Anakin urged her.

"Ok. We'll stay for a couple days. But _no _longer." Ahsoka said firmly.

"Deal." Anakin said, and he put the sunglasses back on his eyes and took a nap.

Later that evening…

The rest of the day had consisted of large banquets in which they ate only candy and other sweet things, and a party to celebrate the king and queen.

Now, it was night time.

Ahsoka tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. That was partially because she had eaten too much candy that day, so her stomach was quite upset. And of course it was a new bed, in a very strange place.

Finally she just got up. She didn't want to disturb Anakin, so she just took a walk through the long halls of their palace. She wondered if maybe she'd be able to sleep better if she went to the medicine cabinet and got something to sooth her stomachache.

However, she wasn't sure where they kept the 'medicine cabinet' or whatever they chose to call it in this palace. So she'd have to wander around and find it herself.

As she was walking, she heard whispering.

The young Padawan followed the noises until she was lead to a door. The door was labeled "employee closet."

She cracked open the door and peeked inside. There were several lockers, a table, and pictures of the past rulers on the wall. Every single picture had a giant red X through it.

The team of twenty-one marshmallow bunnies (who served as jesters, servants, cooks, chauffeurs, and pretty much anything you could think of) sat around the table whispering to each other.

Ahsoka's superior hearing allowed her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Can you believe these two? Hah!" One of them scoffed.

"Yeah, really. A _unicorn_? We haven't seen anyone like them since King Doodle." Another one replied.

"We're not going to be able to keep this secret from them for long." The tiniest one whispered.

"I know. That's why we set the plan into action tomorrow night." One of them, supposedly the leader, said.

One of the bunnies, the one who was wearing an aviator hat, laughed and said, "yeah, they're about to learn that once you come to Magic Dust planet, you _never _make it off."

Ahsoka gasped, revealing her location.

"Seize her!" The leader cried.

All the bunnies charged at Ahsoka and pulled her into the room. They closed the door and held her down, one of them covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Thought you could just sneak in here and listen to our evil plans, huh? Well, you will learn your lesson." The leader said to her.

Ahsoka thrashed, trying to free herself from the marshmallow bunnies. She shook off the one covering her mouth. "You'll never get away with this! When my master sees I'm gone, he'll look for me!"

"Not… if you're not around to find." The leader bunny grabbed a bottle of dust labeled "sleeping dust."

Ahsoka gasped, struck cold with fear.

The bunny put on a gas mask so he wouldn't breathe any of the dust in, and he popped open the lid. He sprinkled it all over Ahsoka.

Ahsoka tried to hold her breath, but eventually, she couldn't hold on any longer. She breathed in the dust.

Her eyelids began to droop. She suddenly felt very faint.

"You'll… never… get… away… with… this…" She mumbled, drifting away.

"I already have." Said the evil marshmallow bunny.

Ahsoka's eyes closed as her body fell limp, sucked under into eternal sleep.

**CLIFF HANGER! please stay tuned for the conclusion of this dilemma, as well as the finale of A Not-So-Normal Week 2!**


	21. To Break a Spell

**I just couldn't wait. :D**

**Before I end this story with what i hope will be a suspense-filled hilarious ending, I would like to thank ALL my wonderful wonderful wonderful reviewers! Please find your username listed below and know that i very much appreciate all your reviews! I always log into my email having this extreme excitement hoping that i have reviews, and i'm very happy when i do get them :D**

**Thanks to: KatiaSwift, rex'sgirl, General Herbison, the2ndsuperchick, TARDISjedigirl, Olen jedi ikuisesti, Inksaber, xXObsidianBlazeXx, vikky-leigh, SWBloodwolf, Snippysoka101, AnnikaSkywalker15, StarWarsRocksMySocks, DarkWriter6, Agent Megas, JB'sShawty, Crazy Chic08, jedipadawan123, Deltoraquestlover, Zabe Rogue, CallmeArica, and SkywalkerQueen!**

**You have all contributed together, some of you more than once, which is great! :D**

**Anyways, read on to this wonderful finale!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: the annoying GPS, marshmallow bunnies, and eternal sleep dust.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week 2: in the words of the2ndsuperchick: "Will Ahsoka ever wake up? Will they get off Magic Dust planet? Will they ever stop being faries?" find out, right now!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week 2**

**Chapter 21: To Break a Spell **

It was morning.

Anakin woke up and went to the throne room. All the little pink marshmallow bunnies were waiting for him.

"Good morning, my subjects!" Anakin said.

"Good morning, your Majesty." They replied.

"Fetch me some breakfast. I would like unicorn toast with jelly." Anakin told them.

"Yes, Sire." Said the chef, and he ran off.

"Hm, I wonder where Ahsoka is," Anakin murmured to himself.

The tiny bunny tugged at his tunic. "She went for a long walk. She said she won't be back until tonight."

"Oh, ok." Anakin said.

"Here's your unicorn toast." Said the chef.

"I changed my mind. I'll just eat some candy!" Anakin said. He hopped up and grabbed a bag of chocolate balls. Then he went to see Kit. "Morning, Kit!"

"Ah, morning, Skywalker!" Kit said happily. "I was just feeding my monkeys."

Anakin saw all the monkeys eating the exotic purple bananas of this planet. "Cool!"

"What should we do today?" Kit asked.

Anakin thought for a moment. "We claim it National Tofu Day, that's what!" He declared.

"Tofu Day?" Kit exclaimed.

"Yep. Tofu with jelly is the best." Anakin said. "Have a good day!"

Anakin left Kit's room and went outside to the podium, where he called all the citizens together.

"Greetings citizens! I, your king, declare this to be National Tofu Day! Eat tofu, and be merry!" Anakin cried.

All the citizens cheered.

Meanwhile… back inside…

"I cannot wait until tonight to spring our plan." Said the tiny bunny as they regrouped in the employee closet.

"I know. Let's do it NOW." Said the leader.

The one wearing an aviator hat raised his hand. "What if he doesn't cooperate with us."

An evil smirk spread across the leader bunny's face. "We have ways of… motivating him…" he glanced over at Ahsoka, their sleeping captive, and cackled menacingly.

A few minutes later, in the throne room…

Anakin was munching on some tofu, enjoying his life as king. That's when he saw all the marshmallow bunnies march into the room.

"Join the party!" He cried, tossing them some tofu.

The leader bunny caught the tofu, and crushed it.

"Hey, what was that for?" Anakin asked.

"You will work for us, now, Skywalker." Said the leader bunny. They all charged at Anakin and dragged him away. They threw him in the back of a little pink mail truck and drove him away.

As he was trapped in the back, he found a tied up sack. It was kind of heavy, and slamming into him every time the truck made a sharp turn. So he decided to untie it.

It was Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin cried, shaking her madly. He banged on the window to the front seat. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"What we're going to do to you if you don't cooperate!" The leader bunny shouted. "Now be quiet!"

Anakin held Ahsoka in his arms. He didn't know what was wrong with her. He didn't even know if she was still alive.

"I've got to find her pulse," He said to himself. He put his fingers to her neck, and felt the slow, constant thump of her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The bunnies in the front were talking and laughing. "I can't believe we succeeded. I mean, these guys are _Jedi_."

"Yeah!" Laughed the tiny one. "And we're made of marshmallow!"

The one with the aviator hat thought for a moment. "Do you think that green guy and the monkeys will be a problem?"

"I don't think so." Said the leader. "We'll leave him. After all, he's not a fairy."

"Is that why you're after us?" Anakin asked, tapping the window. "We're not really fairies, you know! We're under a spell!"

"I said QUIET!" Shouted the leader.

Anakin sighed. He looked at Ahsoka, and gently ran the back of his hand against her cheek. "Hold on, Ahsoka, I'll save you. Just hold on."

Meanwhile… back inside the palace…

Kit was taking his monkeys for a walk. "It is such a wonderful day. And with it being Tofu Day and all, it's even more wonderful!"

He whistled and skipped, his monkeys following.

Suddenly he spotted the door to the employee closet. It was ajar. He peeked in. No one was there.

"Oh, what a lovely little room!" He said, looking around. "Deadly dust, pictures with evil red lines through them, Ahsoka's lightsabers on the counter-" he paused, trying to realize what he just said. "wait a second… Ahsoka's lightsabers?"

He picked up the two silvery weapons. "I knew she was a little crazy, but I never would've thought she was careless enough to leave her lightsabers just lying around."

Kit set down the 'sabers and picked up the container which was sitting next to the weapons. It was labeled "sleeping dust", but it was empty.

"Wow, I guess someone was _really _desperate to get some sleep last night." He murmured. He turned to his monkeys. "What do you think happened?"

The monkey named Iggy called Walter and Penny to him and whispered in "Monkey language" to them.

Then they began to act it out. Penny took the lightsabers, as well as some face paint, and made herself look like Ahsoka.

Iggy and Walter pressed her down, then Iggy took the container and pretended to put sleeping dust on Penny.

"Ohhh, you think that someone captured Ahsoka and used the sleeping dust on her?" Kit asked.

They nodded.

"Very interesting, I always knew you were smart monkeys. But that theory means that there must be some bad guy around here, and as we saw, it's nothing but a marshmallow candy fairy land." Kit said.

But the monkeys insisted.

"Let's find Anakin- I mean, King Skywalker; and ask him." Kit suggested.

So he and his monkeys began to search the whole castle for Anakin. He was nowhere to be found.

"That's strange." Kit murmured. That's when he saw that the pink mail truck was missing. The tracks led off into the deep, dark forest. There was nothing for miles in that direction, according to what Kit knew. "Let's check it out." He said.

So the monkeys piled into the back of a small motor-wagon (it's like a motorcycle, but instead of being made from a bike, it's made from a wagon.) and they sped off.

Back with the bunnies…

The pink mail truck continued to drive through the dark forest, bumping on every sparkly rock and twisted turquoise tree trunk.

Finally they drove into some sort of camp, where people who were seemingly being used as slaves were toiling away, tending to purple plants or building magic wands.

The bunnies kicked Anakin out of the truck and locked Ahsoka up.

"You, fairy, will work in this camp. FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Shouted the leader bunny.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Anakin asked.

"Because we do. So there." The marshmallow bunny stuck his tongue out at Anakin and left, taking Ahsoka with him in the pink mail truck. They went a little ways off, but still in the camp, and locked Ahsoka away in the camp dungeon.

Anakin found all the other fairies working.

"Cool! A new guy!" They cheered.

An old, wrinkled fairy woman came up to Anakin. "Greetings, young and strong one. We are in need of more fairy magic."

"Fairy magic?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Yes, you do have fairy magic, do you not?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I and my Padawan were turned into fairies accidentally by magic dust." Anakin said.

They all gasped. "Then you are not a real fairy! This camp is for real fairies _only_. Without fairy magic, you can't make magic wands, or make the purple plants grow."

"Well, I don't want to be a fairy anymore, and neither does my Padawan. But they've done something to her. She won't wake up." Anakin said worriedly.

"Probably sleeping dust." The old fairy stated.

"Is there a cure?" Anakin asked.

"I… I don't know. I can't remember." Said the old fairy. "We'll figure it out later. Right now, you need to go and prove that you aren't a real fairy. Then they will let you, and your Padawan, go."

"Okie dokie." Anakin said.

He walked up to the "town hall" of the camp and knocked.

"Get back to work!" Shouted the bunny.

"But I'm not a real fairy!" Anakin cried.

"What?" The bunny came out and inspected Anakin. "you look like a real fairy."

"Well I'm not."

"That's just an excuse. Get back to work." The bunny went back inside and slammed the door.

Meanwhile…

Kit was bumping along in the slow motor-wagon. They were getting there, slowly. "I wish I would'a brought my GPS!" He exclaimed.

Back at the camp…

Anakin was trying for the third time to get the bunnies to believe he wasn't a real fairy. He'd tried everything.

"FINE!" Cried the leader bunny in exasperation. "We'll give you this neutralizing dust. If you really aren't a fairy, it will return you to normal. If you _are _a fairy, it won't work."

So the bunny sprinkled it on Anakin. Anakin's wings disintegrated into sparkles.

"Oh. Wow, you really weren't a fairy." The bunny said.

"So can I go?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"Where's my Padawan?"

"Oh," Said the evil bunny, "you can't take her."

"WHAT?" Anakin screamed. "Why not!"

"We need her for… experiments." The bunny replied.

"I will not let you keep my Padawan!" Anakin declared.

"She's under a spell of eternal sleep. She's of no use to you anymore." The bunny said, and he led Anakin away.

Anakin had tears in his eyes. Did that mean Ahsoka was, basically, dead?

"Get him back to the palace. But he isn't king anymore. Let him get his stuff and leave." The leader bunny instructed the one with the aviator hat, who was driving.

The bunny with the aviator hat nodded, and drove away with Anakin in the back.

Once back in the town square, Anakin sat on a bench, depressed.

A little kid who lived in this village came up to him. The kid was a small gumdrop. "Why are you crying, Sir?"

"My Padawan is gone. Basically dead." He said, sniffing.

"Why aren't you trying to find her?"

"They won't let me." The tears increased. "She was one of my best friends. Ok, she _was_ my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without her."

"You should keep persevering, and find her." Said the little gumdrop.

"I have no way to get back to the camp, it's miles away." Anakin said.

"We can help you." The gumdrop said. Several more gumdrop children popped out from behind trees and bushes.

Anakin smiled. "Yes! Let's save Ahsoka!"

Five minutes later…

"This is your idea. _Walk _there?" Anakin cried.

"We don't have a car." The gumdrop said.

Anakin sighed, and they continued to walk.

Meanwhile…

The fairies continued to toil away in the hot sun, working endlessly.

"I really wish there was something more we could've done for that guy. The strange girl the bunnies dragged in is still in the dungeon." Said one of the fairies.

"What else could we have done? She is under the spell of eternal sleep. There is no way to break it." Replied a second fairy.

"I thought for sure there was a way." Said the old fairy.

"You're delusional. The spell of eternal sleep has never been broken. And it never will be." A gruff fairy man said.

And they all went back to work.

Then suddenly-

"Phew! I… made… it!"

It was Kit, who had finally arrived with his monkeys.

"Alright, evildoers! Unhand Skywalker and Tano!" He held out his lightsaber. "Or else!"

"Skywalker has already proven himself not to be a fairy, and has been set free." Said one of the fairies.

"Oh, really… well, what of Padawan Tano?" Kit asked.

They all looked solemn. "She is under the spell of eternal sleep, locked away in the dungeon."

"Dungeon? Eternal sleep?" Kit cried. He ran to the dungeon and burst through the door.

The guard stopped him. "Hey, who said you could get in here?"

"I'm here to rescue Padawan Tano." He stated simply.

"Why would you want to rescue _her_? Once under the spell of eternal sleep, one is useless." The guard said.

Kit shrugged. "We'll find a way." He grabbed Ahsoka and slung her around his shoulders, then brought her to the motor-wagon and began the long, slow journey back to the palace (with his monkeys of course).

Back with Anakin and the gumdrops…

"I'm hungry." Anakin said. "Can I eat one 'a you?"

The gumdrops frowned. "No. You can't eat us." they said.

"Aw man." Anakin said sadly.

Suddenly they all heard a faint noise in the distance. They all froze.

Kit's motor-wagon came rolling around the corning, slower than a snail.

"Kit!" Anakin cried. "You found Ahsoka!" Anakin took Ahsoka and lay her on the ground. He knelt in front of her.

The gumdrops gathered around.

"What do we do now?" Anakin asked. "There's got to be a way to break this spell."

"Kiss her!" Cried the gumdrops.

"EWWW!" Anakin screamed. "No way. No way. NO WAY. I am NOT going to ever in the galaxy kiss my Padawan. That is utterly disgusting and I WILL NOT DO IT."

"But it always works! You kiss your true love, and she's ok!" The gumdrop said.

"I'm not her true love! I'm married!"

Everyone stared at him. Even all the monkeys.

"I mean… I mean I'm _hairy_. Why would she _ever _want to love someone so _ugly_." Anakin tried to correct himself.

"Well I'm out of ideas." The gumdrop pouted.

As everyone debated what they should do, Anakin looked on his arms. They were sparkling. That's when he realized he must still have some of that neutralizing dust on him. And if it worked on him…

"Guys! I figured out how we can break these spells on Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed. He found as much dust as he could, and brushed it all onto Ahsoka.

The dust began to engulf Ahsoka in bright, purple sparkles. The wings disappeared. Her entire body lit up. And then, the light faded.

It seemed nothing happened.

Anakin closed his eyes sadly.

But then-

Ahsoka sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, everyone." She mumbled drowsily.

Everyone cheered.

"Ahsoka! You're alive!" Anakin cried. He hugged Ahsoka tight.

"Yes, I'm alive. I've just had the strangest dream…" She trailed off.

Anakin laughed. "I bet you did. Now come on, let's go home."

They asked the gumdrops if any of them had more neutralizing dust. One yellow one did, so she ran home to get some. They thanked the gumdrops for their help.

But then there was their ship to deal with…

"Excuse me, gumdrops, but would you happen to know of a ship we could borrow?" Anakin asked.

"Better yet!" Cried the blue one, "we'll fix this one for you!"

The gumdrops began to bounce around the ship, covering it in rainbow magic sparklies. The ship was all of a sudden no longer broken.

"Wow! Thank you!" Anakin exclaimed.

They all thanked the gumdrops and said goodbye, then boarded the ship.

Anakin wanted to use the GPS, but Ahsoka calmly asked him not to. So he listened.

They soon arrived back at the Jedi Temple. Everyone had been worried about them, especially when they hadn't answered their calls.

That night, however, there was one more _teensy _little detail to deal with.

It was past midnight, and Anakin and Ahsoka were sneaking around in ninja suits.

"Remind me again what we're doing, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"We're going to sneak into Obi-Wan's quarters and use the neutralizing dust, so Obi-Wan won't be a fairy anymore." Ahsoka explained.

"Ohhhh. Ok." Anakin said in understanding.

They arrived at the door, and picked the lock to open the door and get inside.

The room was a wreck, as usual. As well as the usual vegetable bowls and exercise equipment, there was also some of Satine's junk. Satine was staying at a nearby hotel during her stay on Coruscant, though she spent most of her time during the day at Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Now, don't knock anything over." Ahsoka hissed. "If we wake him up, he'll _never _let us take away the fairy spell."

They had to be sneaky in evading all the junk on the floor. But eventually, they made it to Obi-Wan's bedroom.

Ahsoka snuck in and sprinkled the dust on Obi-Wan.

His fairy wings were suddenly gone.

Obi-Wan woke up and saw Ahsoka staring at him. "AHHHH!" He screamed. "Ahsoka! What are you doing at this hour in my quarters?"

Ahsoka blushed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "We had to get rid of your fairy wings, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan screamed.

"Shh! It's only one o'clock in the morning!" Ahsoka hissed.

Obi-Wan by this time was crying. "I wanted to stay a fairy forever!" He wailed.

"Well, you can't. 'Night!" Ahsoka said, and she and Anakin left as fast as possible, only knocking over two lamps and a treadmill in the process.

Then, Obi-Wan called out into the cool, almost-spring early-morning-

"NOOOOOO!"

**The End**

**Gotta love the tag line to the original Not-So-Normal Week. I had to make this the ending, it seems so traditional. :D ;) See you in A Not-So-Normal Week 3! You can either Author Alert me, or just be on the lookout sometime soon.**

** Bye!**

**-Bluesaber3**


End file.
